Corazon Oscuro
by teishi
Summary: Edward Masen es un asesino a sueldo, un hombre sin corazón al que las mujeres persiguen por su gran atractivo, hasta que es rechazado por una sensual bailarina, haciendo que con su inocencia y belleza se obsesione con ella
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Me encontraba lleno de adrenalina cuando termine con mi trabajo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero no me aburría del sentimiento y la emoción de clavar un cuchillo en el pecho de algún pobre imbécil que no puede hacer nada para detenerme o de alguna cualquiera, que con algunas palabras empalagosas se creen cualquier cosa que les diga.

Claro que antes de terminar con ellas tenia que probarlas. Y esto claro, ellas no ponían resistencia en acostarse conmigo, era egocéntrico. Lo sabia. Las mujeres me encontraban físicamente atractivo cosa que daba puntos a mi favor ya que no dudaban en acompañarme cuando se los pedia.

Yo no mataba gente inocente o por lo menos no a mucha, casi siempre era por encargo o por alguna venganza: malos entendidos, alguna deuda o algo por el estilo , la verdad la razón no me importaba con tal que la paga fuera buena, no ponía peros, además era divertido cuando rogaban por sus vidas aunque de nada servia porque se podía decir que yo era un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Si, era asi como me sentía; como si no tuviera corazón, pero la verdad no me molestaba.

Y no era por haber tenido una mala infancia, ya que mi familia era muy unida y de altos recursos, se podía decir que eramos gente de sociedad, siempre tuve todo lo que quise sin excepciones.

Y mis padres siempre fueron atentos conmigo y mis hermanos; asi que tampoco tenían la culpa del hombre en el que me había convertido.

Soy asi porque mi vida era demasiado perfecta, monótona y aburrida, me faltaba diversión y fue como decidi convertirme en un asesino y la verdad es que no me arrepentía de nada.

Estaba con mi siguiente victima, Jessica Stanley; su marido me contrato porque al parecer le era infiel. Contemple por ultima vez su cuerpo desnudo. Seguía con su respiración agitada. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme, ella seguía teniendo una mirada de deseo, se notaba lo perra que era, claro que a mi no me molestaba, pero ya era hora de terminar con mi encargo.

-Ya te vas lindo?- me pregunto con su voz, según ella seductora, pero yo solo escuche chillidos -¿sabes que te puedo hacer llegar de nuevo solo con mi boca?- dijo acercándoseme, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y rozando mis labios.

-No lo dudo, pero debo irme- le dije soltándome de su agarre y alejándome de ella, sabia que si se acercaba y me tocaba, perdería el control, aunque ya no quería estar con ella, yo seguía siendo un hombre y ella sabia muy bien como tentarte. Entré al baño y me mojé la cara, me sentía cansado solo quería llegar a mi casa comer algo y dormir un rato.

Me quedé en el baño por un buen rato, no quería salir aun y que volviera a intentar algo, además ya se le estaba acercando la hora de morir, para eso era que yo estaba aquí, la verdad es que no se perdia nada. Solo otra zorra mas en el mundo, si su marido era quien se quería deshacer de ella, nadie mas la extrañaría. Me rei de mis pensamientos. Cuando fue el momento en que me converti en este hombre sin corazón… bueno eso no importaba estaba tranquilo con eso.

Al salir del baño ella ya estaba dormida, ni siquiera se había tapado su desnudez. Esta mujer no tenia pudor ni vergüenza, bueno, eso no era problema mio, es mas, de ahora en adelante no seria problema de nadie.

Mire por ultima vez su cuerpo desnudo, seria injusto decir que era fea pero no era la gran cosa tampoco, yo había estado con mujeres mas buenas que ella.

-Mejor para mi si estas dormida-dije sacando mi arma y apuntando su cabeza –asi no me quitaras mas el tiempo- y con esto, jalé el gatillo de mi arma.

.

.

.

Tome su cuerpo ya inerte y lo meti a la tina, asi se borrarían los rastros de nuestro encuentro, luego limpié la escena del crimen quemé las sábanas y cuando revise que todo estuviera sin mis huellas, sali de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Nadie me había visto entrar con ella asi que aseguraría de que nadie me viera salir del lugar.

Nadie peligroso me vió salir, claro que la recepcionista del lugar si me vió pero yo, ya había estado allí asi que no me puso resistencia, se agacho un poco mostrándome su escote, rei presumido, _siempre lo mismo_ pensé. La mire seductoramente, le guiñe un ojo y me marché.

Subi a mi coche; a mi preciado volvo, tenia muchos autos mas caros y veloces pero este volvo me gustaba mucho, era mi favorito, no se cual fuera la razón.

Conduje de prisa, ya quería llegar a mi departamento y dormir, estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba sacarme el olor a sexo que tenia encima, no era que me quejara pero no quería el olor a esa mujer todo el dia.

Llegue a mi departamento, estacione y subi. No me podía quejar de mi vida, era muy lujosa no solo por mi trabajo sino porque mi padre era un medico reconocido y nos había dado una herencia a mis hermanos y a mi. Aunque todo lo que tenia era mio, la herencia no la había usado aún. Mis padres creían que era un médico destacado en Seattle y por eso de mis lujos y comodidades sin su ayuda. Que equivocados estaban

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue tomar una toalla y entrar al baño a ducharme. Me desvestí rápidamente necesitaba relajarme. Abri la regadera y dejé que el agua caliente callera por mi cuerpo y relajara mis tensos musculos.

Mi ducha fue de unos 20 minutos… me vestí con lo primero que encontré y fui a la cocina por una cerveza, luego me dirigi a la sala y me tumbe en mi sillón. Ya me estaba quedando dormido cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Gruñi internamente y me levanté despacio. No podía ser nadie del trabajo porque no tenían mi numero de teléfono, solo de celular y yo tenia una buena relación social por lo que solo me quedaba pensar que era alguien de mi familia y al ver el identificador de llamadas supe que no me había equivocado. Contesté con mi frustración evidente

-¿Que quieres Alice?-pregunté molesto por haberme despertado y porque no estaba de humor para sus reproches.

-Hola para ti también hermanito. Yo bien gracias y tu que tal?- pregunto sarcásticamente y con el mismo tono de mi voz. Suspiré, ella no tenia la culpa de mi mal humor. Alice es mi hermana menor y es, toda una bola de energía. No puedo negar que la quiero pero a veces me desespera demasiado.

-lo siento Alice es que estoy muy cansado, me estaba durmiendo y me despertaste-le dije ya mas tranquilo.

-Uhmm siempre estas de ese humor hermanito, pero como yo soy la que mas te quiere te perdono-me dijo riendo –te llamaba porque si no es por uno, no das señales de vida- dijo ahora molesta

-Sabes que paso ocupado Alice-

-Eso me importa un pepino Edward, mama te extraña mucho-dijo triste. La verdad es que eso me hubiera derretido hace mucho tiempo pero yo ya no era un niño sensible, aunque yo también extrañaba a Esme , era mejor mantener a la familia alejada de mi.

-Lo sé, Alice, también los extraño pero si no he ido, es porque no he tenido tiempo-_ ni ganas_ agregué mentalmente.

Prometo llamar mas seguido e irlos a visitar próximamente ¿de acuerdo?- dije desesperado por colgar, sabia que con eso se quedaría mas tranquila y me dejaría en paz.

-Mas te vale que asi sea Edward, sino yo misma iré y te traeré de los pelos-dijo finalmente –bueno hermanito te dejo entonces, cuidate y lo de mi amenaza es verdad, asi que mejor cumple, te quiero adiós-y con eso colgó.

Suspiré aliviado. Amaba a mi hermana pero a veces sabia como sacarme de quicio. Me acosté en el sillón y seguí viendo la tele, realmente estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir y despertar en una semana, sin que nadie mas se atreviera a molestarme. Me quede dormido viendo televisión.

Me levante a las 3 de la tarde tenia los músculos agarrotados por dormir en el sillón, me levanté lentamente del sillón y me estiré un poco.

Tomé una toalla y me dí una ducha rápida, ya que antes de dormir había tomado una, puse el noticiero y me dí la vuelta para vestirme

_-En noticia de ultima hora, ayer a horas de la madrugada fue encontrado el cadáver de Jessica Stanley la esposa del importante empresario Josh Stanley en el motel fantasy el equipo de mantenimiento recibió quejas de otros inquilinos que el cuarto en donde la victima se hospedaba desprendía un olor extraño, los de mantenimiento encontraron el cadáver desnudo en la tina del baño y con un disparo en la frente, estudios realizados dicen no haber encontrado ADN del homicida, el Señor Stanley estaba de viaje en Inglaterra y se le contacto horas después del descubrimiento, dice no tener idea de quien pudo arrebatarle la vida a su amada, estén pendientes para mas noticias; y en deportes…._

Apagué el televisor, ya que esa era lo que me interesaba escuchar, no encontraron nada que me vinculara con el asesinato, había sido un exelente trabajo, además que Josh Stanley pagó una buena cantidad para eso…

Iba a salir para comprar algo de comer, ya que desde ayer no comia nada y ahora me estaba pasando la factura, cuando mi celular de trabajo comenzó a sonar, miré el identificador y vi que se trataba de Alec, el mas joven de los Volturi, suspiré realmente no quería hablar con nadie y menos con ninguno de ellos

-Que pasa?- pregunté, a sabiendas que los mas seguro, es que tenían un nuevo trabajo para mi.

-Siempre preparado no Masen?- preguntó, en tono burlon, Masen, era el apellido de mi abuela antes de casarse y yo lo utilizaba para el trabajo… todos en el trabajo lo sabían pero era mas seguro asi.

-Entonces que rayos quieres?- pregunté irritado, me estaba quitando el tiempo y yo tenia que buscar algo que comer antes de morirme de hambre.

-Ok, ok, es que el jefe. Está muy complacido con tu trabajo y me pidió que te invitara hoy al bar de siempre- dijo ansioso –imagina cuantas perras habran ahí, para nosotros- dijo , como se notaba que no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo y estaba mas que desesperado.

Por suerte para mi las mujeres no me hacían falta, siempre había una muy dispuesta para mis deseos.

-Dile que ahí estaré, a la misma hora de siempre- le dije y corté la llamada, todo el que me conocía sabia que no era de muchas palabras.

Realmente no tenia ganas de ir pero a Aro no le gustaba que rechazaran sus invitaciones ,además debías de haber hecho algo bueno para que él te invitara, no me convenía ganarme su enemistad, podría terminar muerto.

Fui al pequeño restauran que quedaba a la esquina de mi apartamento, no quería ir tan lejos y ahí iba cuando tenia prisa.

-Hola guapo, hace días que no pasabas por aquí- me dijo Irina la chica que atendía, me había acostado con ella un par de veces, solo sexo aunque a veces se ponía algo melosa, pero lo compensaba en la cama.

-Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado- le dije acercándome a ella seductoramente.

-Y cuando vamos a reunirnos a _charlar_?- me dijo pegándose completamente a mi, rozando sus caderas con las mias, gruñi y ella río.

-Un dia de estos, lo prometo- le dije dándole una nalgada a lo que respondió con una risita tonta y me sente en una de las mesas. Pedí una hamburguesa y una cerveza. Irina no dejaba de mirarme, claro que no era algo que me molestara normalmente, pero no quería hacerla sentir importante en mi vida, por eso es que no la había venido a buscar antes.

Pague la cuenta y me fuí rápidamente, no quería que siguiera insistiendo, además hoy que iria al bar asi que tendría alguna mujer que me calentara la cama esta noche.

Cuando dieron las nueve, tomé una ducha y me vestí con unos jeans desgastados, una chaqueta negra y camiseta blanca, nada formal sino algo casual para pasar el rato, guardé mi arma bajo la chaqueta y me fuí para el bar.

Al llegar había una fila enorme ya que era un bar reconocido, personas importantes de sociedad iban. Yo, al ser invitado por Aro Volturi, no tuve ningún problema en entrar.

Cuando entré, muchas de las meseras y bailarinas me miraron seductoramente, yo sólo sonreí. Parece que esta noche tendría de donde escoger.

Caminé hasta la mesa que siempre usábamos, ahí ya se encontraban todos bebiendo o con mujeres encima, este era el ambiente de siempre. Aro al verme se levantó , me saludó y me pidió que me sentara.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Edward, me tienes muy complacido con tu trabajo, tantos años y ni un solo error, eso merece ser celebrado, bebe lo que quieras que va por mi cuenta- me dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose donde estaba una rubia muy voluptuosa sonriéndole.

Todos estaban en sus asuntos bebiendo o prácticamente follando con las bailarinas, asi que me encaminé hasta la barra para pedir un trago.

La chica del bar me sirvió mi whisky y me sonrió coquetamente, yo solo le guiñe un ojo y la ignoré por completo, era hermosa de eso no había duda pero era simple, igual que todas con las que me había acostado últimamente, rubia muy voluptuosa pero sin cerebro, además que tenia el presentimiento que esta noche seria interesante.

**les gusto? es mi primera historia... se aceptan sugerencias**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Me quede sentado en la barra, no quería volver a sentarme con esos idiotas, además todos estaban ocupados como para "_extrañarme"_.

De repente la vos del Dj se escucho por encima de la música

-ahora vamos a darle una cordial bienvenida a la única la inigualable, la que tiene a muchos suspirando la preciosa Isabella!- la verdad yo no estaba prestando atención, conocía que tipo de chicas bailaban aquí rubias voluptuosas siliconadas.

Empezó a sonar la canción 3 de britney spears y al escenario salió una chica que mas bien parecía un ángel, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, sus ojos cafés como el chocolate, de una figura perfecta, piel pálida cabello castaño; era simplemente perfecta.

Traía puesta una blusa de tirantes corta que dejaba ver su ombligo que por cierto traía un pirsin que se le veía endemoniadamente sexy, un short que dejaba ver sus cremosas piernas y tenis altos.

Se veía sensual pero no vulgar cosa que era muy rara en estos días y la forma en que movía su cuerpo, sus caderas era simplemente enloquecedor, me hacia querer tomarla ahí mismo.

En su rostro se notaba que era muy joven, unos 18 o 19 años tal vez, prácticamente era una niña, como era posible que me hiciera desearla tanto con tan solo una mirada.

Simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero no solo yo la veía; habían muchos con su mirada deseosa en ella.

No se porque esto me molesto de sobremanera, yo quería ser el único en disfrutar de aquel espectáculo.

Isabella movía sus caderas deliciosamente, me estaba costando mucho trabajo no subirme el escenario y llevármela.

Sus movimientos eran sensuales pero no vulgares, no parecía del tipo de chica que trabaja en un bar. Parecía una niña y tenia cara de no quebrar ni un tan solo plato pero no podía ser tan inocente si trabaja en un bar o si?

Por ningún momento le quite la mirada de encima, deseaba tenerla, no; debía tenerla, nunca desee tanto a una mujer como deseaba a Isabella.

Me sorprendí de mi mismo por acordarme de su nombre, el cual era hermoso igual que su dueña.

La invitaría a tomar un trago y luego la acompañaría a su departamento, lo mas seguro era que ella misma me invitaría a pasar como lo hacían las demás mujeres.

Cuando termino su acto toda la población masculina rompió en aplausos, silbidos y gritos, yo por mi parte seguí cada paso que ella daba. La tendría de eso estaba seguro; por ella no me importaría tener que pagar, aunque tal vez eso no fuera necesario, yo nunca había tenido que pagar para tener sexo, ellas siempre venían a mi, tal vez ella no seria la excepción.

Se dispuso a servir tragos en las mesas, estaba recibiendo muchas miradas, prácticamente la desnudaban con la mirada; bueno la desnudábamos yo no me quedaba atrás.

De repente sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor

-Eddie cariño te extrañe hace tiempo que no venias- dijo con reproche; suspire, realmente no quería a Tanya acosándome toda la noche, ya que toda mi atención se centraba en Isabella y Tanya comenzaría con sus reclamos y no quería escucharlos. La verdad no le estaba prestando atención porque aunque Tanya era hermosa ya había estado infinidad de veces en mi cama, no había nada nuevo.

Tanya se dio la vuelta siempre con sus brazos a mí alrededor y se sentó encima de mí

-porque no habías venido Eddie me tenias muy olvidada- como odiaba que me llamaran Eddie pero como hoy estaba de muy buen humor lo deje pasar

-e estado muy ocupado eso es todo- dije poniendo mis manos en sus piernas. Aunque Tanya era irritante debía admitir que era excelente en la cama, ella sabia muy bien como complacer a un hombre.

-que te parece si me esperas hasta que salga y nos divertimos en mi apartamento?- pregunto rozando mi entrepierna, que seguramente se iba a despertar en cualquier momento

-lo siento pero hoy tengo otros planes- le dije sinceramente, ella sabia que lo nuestro era sexo casual y ya, sin sentimientos de por medio,

-puedes cancelarlos- dijo ronroneando y restregándose en mi, tome su cadera para que lo hiciera mas rápido, no iba a acostarme con ella pero eso no me impedía tener sexo con ropa, se sentía delicioso pero por ahora yo solo quería a cierta castaña en lugar de Tanya

-no – dije secamente.

-anda Eddie lo vamos a pasar muy bien- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello, debo admitir que si no paraba terminaría cediendo.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- le dije separándola un poco, ella me miro recelosa pero no tenia el derecho de reclamarme nada así que no siguió insistiendo.

-¡ ey dulzura ven a hacerme un baile!- grito un hombre de una mesa cercana agitando un billete, supe que se refería a Tanya y eso me dio un alivio así me la podría sacar de encima. Ella resoplo enfadada me dio un casto beso y se levanto hacia la mesa.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban los demás Vuturis y me senté junto a Félix, todos seguían en lo mismo; y es que acaso no se aburrían de lo mismo?

-la están pasando bien caballeros? Se les ofrece algo mas?- pregunto Michael el administrador del bar, quien por cierto no era mas que un lame botas que quería quedar bien con nosotros, la gente así siempre me había desagradado.

-ay algo mas que quisiera sabes… porque no le dices a la linda castaña que venga a bailarnos y a servirnos mas tragos- dijo Demetri sonriendo maliciosamente. Fruncí el seño, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la tendría antes que yo

-disculpen caballeros pero Bella no hace esa clase de bailes; ella solo baila en el escenario- dijo un tanto nervioso

-pero podría decirle a Jade o Tanya que vengan a complacerlos ya que son excelentes en lo que hacen- dijo rápidamente con cara de preocupación, al parecer percibía el peligro que destilábamos, el sabia que no éramos de fiar

-creo que no me entendiste dije que mandes a la CASTAÑA ahora mismo!- dijo Demetri molesto ya que no le gustaba repetir las cosas, con un tono mordaz al que todos sabíamos que Michael no podría oponerse si sabia lo que le convenía

-ss si claro voy enseguida por ella- dijo Michael nerviosamente mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

Todos reímos divertidos ante su miedo, Isabella nos miro preocupada, imagino que por la pinta que teníamos.

Se acerco viendo el papel que traía en las manos, estaba nerviosa al parecer no quería tener contacto visual con nosotros.

Todos en la me sala veíamos como si fuera un pedazo de carne, pero ella tenia la culpa por ser tan deseable.

-buenas noches que les puedo servir?- dijo cuando llego a nuestra mesa

Aun no nos miraba, estaba tan cerca del alcance de mis manos, no podía esperar por tenerla.

Cada uno pidió su trago, no sin antes hacer de todo tipo de insinuaciones , pero ella parecía querer ignorarlas.

Me parecía muy extraño ya que Félix hasta le ofreció dinero, y era una buena cantidad; cualquier mujer hubiera matado por tener esa clase de ofertas pero ella en ves de eso se indigno, se notaba su molestia e incomodidad.

Esta creatura si que era fascinante. Yo por mi parte estaba satisfecho que no aceptara porque estaba decidido a tenerla antes que ellos.

Cuando termino de tomas las órdenes, estaba a punto de irse y como nunca quiso voltear se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo exactamente en mis piernas.

Instintivamente ella puso sus manos en su cara esperando el golpe mientras yo rodee su fina cintura con mis brazos para evitar que se deslizara.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había caído al piso abrió sus hermosos ojos topándose con mi penetrante mirada.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos cafés, eran realmente preciosos , los dos teníamos nuestras miradas clavadas en el otro, era fácil perderse en ellos; podía ver miedo y curiosidad en su rostro, que por cierto tenia un hermoso sonrojo.

Nos miramos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que ella se percato que estaba encima de mí, sus mejillas ahora estaban en un rojo mas intenso que antes.

Trato de pararse pero yo todavía no estaba dispuesto a soltarla así que apreté mi agarre a su cintura, ella me miro nervioso y yo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa maliciosa, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era demasiado exquisito, si antes le tenia ganas ahora era una necesidad tenerla.

Empezó a removerse en mi tratando de liberarse de mi agarre, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era creando una deliciosa fricción, que ya estaba haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba restregando en mi se detuvo; debe haber sentido mi erección porque me miro a los ojos con temor, no pude evitar reírme de su expresión, como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre excitado.

Tenia que ser mía esta misma noche, me fije en sus deliciosos labios rosados, parecían llamarme; aunque tenía una mejor idea de que podrían hacer esos labios.

Sentí mi miembro palpitar de excitación con ese pensamiento, no podría esperar por mucho.

Trate de que mi vos sonara lo mas ronca posible, quería asustarla aun mas, parecía una niñita que le teme al coco, ya que yo no la soltaba

-estas bien cariño?- le pregunte tratando de verme inocente pero no creo que allá dado mucho resultado porque me miro recelosa, y es que mi excitación era demasiado evidente, se veía tan nerviosa.

-ss si gr gracias- contesto en un susurro casi inaudible

-creo que debo ir por sus tragos- dijo tratando de levantarse pero nuevamente apreté mi brazo a su alrededor.

-no iras a ninguna parte preciosa, porque no vamos a otro lugar para asegurarnos que no estas herida?- dije con la intención que entendiera mi propósito. Y al parecer así fue ya que se sonrojo intensamente pero me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, la sentí temblar encima de mí.

-me encuentro perfectamente bien así que NO gracias- dijo molesta tratando de levantarse nuevamente lográndolo por unos segundos pero con mas fuerza de la necesaria volví a sentarla en mi.

Ahora si que estaba asustada, hasta podía ver su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho, el cual por cierto se veía delicioso, mi lengua quería probarlo, solo de pensarlo se me hacia agua la boca, esta niña me estaba matando.

No la dejaría salir de la cama hasta que ya no tuviera fuerza para pararme por torturarme así.

Se lo haría tan fuerte que no podrá sentarse por un buen rato,.. Reí presumido por ese pensamiento; yo era un excelente amante y me ayudaba mucho el estar muy bien dotado.

suélteme- me dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

-vamos preciosa no te hagas la difícil, no te iras hasta que yo así lo decida- le dije acariciando su cuello que se veía tan suculento.

-no tengas miedo Isabella no te are daño, pero eso depende de ti preciosa- dije mientras rozaba mi nariz en su cuello, ella olía exquisito como a deliciosas fresas.

-ya suélteme por favor- dijo desesperada

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, gruñí por mis adentros, era el timbre de Lauren, otra de mis aventuras, mi madre quería que ella y yo formáramos una relación , no podía quejarme congeniábamos excelente, si supiera mi madre lo muy perra que es.

Isabella aprovecho mi distracción y se paro de repente, lo suficiente lejos para que yo no pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo.

La mire con ira, le había dicho que la soltaría cuando yo quisiera. Ella percibió mi enojo y me miro asustada.

-les traeré sus tragos ahora mismo- dijo con vos insegura y temblorosa, yo por mi parte me perdí viendo su perfecto y redondo trasero.

Estaba loca si creía que se había librado de mi, solo había conseguido aumentar mi hambre hacia ella que no saciaría hasta tenerla.

**gracias a todas las que comentaron este fic, me emociona muxo su apoyo...**

**y quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a sistercullen pues sin ella no hubiese podido hacerlo. muxas muxas gracias..**

**reviews?**

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

-ey Edward al parecer te nos adelantaste no?- dijo Alec viéndome con su estúpida sonrisa.

Yo no le conteste, en ves de eso me puse a fantasear con todo lo que le aria cuando la tuviera en mis manos. Ya me imaginaba sus deliciosas curvas bajo mis manos y mi cuerpo.

La risa de Félix me saco de mi ensoñación, quien se veía muy divertido por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Isabella, quien ahora se encontraba charlando con Michael, parecía asustada, imagino que no quería volver aquí, pero si ella no venia yo iría hacia ella.

Michael quedo viendo nuestra mesa, se veía preocupado; tal vez debatiéndose en si mandar a Isabella de nuevo aquí o no; le mande una mirada de advertencia, que al parecer el entendió muy bien porque le dio las bebidas a Isabella quien ya venia caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

Cuando por fin llego a nuestra mesa sirvió a cada uno los tragos, cuando llego el momento de darme el mío lo hizo muy rápido pero yo fui mas rápido y tome su mano y la acerque a mi y le susurre a su oído

-te estaré esperando toda la noche preciosa- dije suave pero firmemente –siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta noche estas en el menú-

Al escuchar mis palabras pego un gritito ahogado y su respiración se acelero, se puso pálida y eso me excito mas; si que la iba a pasar excelente.

Ella cerró sus puños con rabia

-esta loco si piensa que va a tocarme- dijo en un tono bajo pero muy claro.

No pude evitar reír de su enojo, parecía una gatita intentando ser un león.

Ella me miro aun mas enojada todavía; es que acaso no se daba cuenta que eso me excitaba mas?

-preciosa yo obtengo todo lo que quiero y esta noche te quiero a ti calentando mi cama- dije con seguridad.

-así que mejor ya aste a la idea Isabella- la vi estremecerse al pronunciar su nombre.

La tome del brazo para acercarla a mi cuerpo.

-Isabella ven aquí a tomar la orden de la mesa 8- dijo Michael acercándose a nosotros. Gruñí por su interrupción, al contrario de Isabella que parecía aliviada; la solté no sin antes decir:

-no creas que esto aquí se termina dulzura- acaricie su mejilla hasta su cuello -esto apenas comienza-

Ella me miro pálida, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

-Isabella!- la volvió a llamar Michael

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, luego ella se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el. Luego siguió sirviendo tragos.

-Eddie cariño- chillo Tanya acercándose a mí.

Suspire no creo que pudiera soportarla mas; yo quería a Isabella esta noche, sabia que era un capricho pero yo estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, y ella no seria la excepción , además no entendía su actitud, muchas desearían que yo estuviera así de interesado y ella simplemente parecía molestarle, además lo mas seguro es que lo disfrutaría y terminaría pidiendo mas.

Tanya se sentó en mis piernas y se acerco a mi cuello, lastimosamente para ella yo tenia mi mente viajando en cierta castaña, no me gustaba admitirlo pero realmente estaba interesado.

Tanya comenzó a restregarse en mi, tome sus caderas con fuerza para que continuara, la necesitaba.

Mi miembro ya estaba muy despierto por su roce, cerré los ojos imaginando que era Isabella la que lo hacia, Tanya comenzó a besarme desesperadamente al sentirme indiferente a sus actos.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con esos achocolatados ojos mirándome, parecía feliz? Aliviada?...

Acaso pensaba que olvidaría mi cometido y la reemplazaría con Tanya? Pobre… no me conocía para nada.

Cuando se percato de mi mirada sobre ella borro su sonrisa, yo en cambio aleje a Tanya un poco y le sonreí y guiñe un ojo para que comprendiera que yo seguiría con mis planes.

Ella empalideció; se dio media vuelta y siguió con su trabajo, pero la había perturbado estaba seguro de ello,

Tanya gruño y tomo mi rostro para que la mirara, pero me solté de su agarre y rápidamente tome su mandíbula con rudeza, ella se quejo de dolor y trato de soltarse pero la tenía firmemente así que se quedo muy quieta.

-no se te ocurra volver a hacer eso te quedo claro?- apreté mas mi agarre, estaba realmente enojado, ella no me respondía

-acaso no me escuchaste? O quieres que te lo repita?- dije en un tono mordaz apretando tanto mi agarre que creí que iba a romperle la mandíbula

-ss sii- respondió asustada, la mire por un rato más y luego la solté bruscamente.

-ahora vete antes que me enoje mas y no quieres verme así verdad?- dije mirándola fijamente; ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se aparto alejándose de nuestra mesa

-quien como Masen que se da el lujo de rechazar a una mujer- dijo Félix divertido por la escena

-cállate idiota- le dije irritado.

Los minutos transcurrieron demasiado lentos para mi gusto, tenia vigilada a Isabella por si ella trataba de irse.

No se porque se hacia tanto del rogar, ella también disfrutaría, me frustraba esa niña, otras matarían por tenerme, sabia que actuaba como un niño encaprichado, pero sabia que en cuanto la tuviera todo estaría igual que siempre, hasta debería matarla por hacerme esperar tanto.

La vi. Pasear cerca de los baños y rápidamente mi mente comenzó a fantasear con Isabella en el baño mientras yo la meto en uno de los cubículos conmigo, mi boca reclamando la suya rudamente y mi lengua se abría paso entre sus labios sin permiso mientras mis manos recorrían codiciosamente su cuerpo, tome sus deliciosos senos por encima de su ropa, los estruje deliciosamente, nuestras bocas seguían sin darse tregua, baje su short junto con su ropa interior mientras ella gemía que no parara y…

-se la están pasando bien caballeros desean algo mas?- dijo una de las bailarinas interrumpiendo mi fantasía, gruñí frustrado, ni siquiera pude verla desnuda en mi fantasía.

-NO gracias- dije cortante.

Ella se alejo molesta y todos siguieron en lo que estaban, yo por mi parte estaba analizando si podría cumplir mi fantasía en ese instante pero después de un momento de fríos cálculos me di cuenta que no se podría porque lo mas seguro es que ella armara un escándalo, yo nunca cometía errores así que tendría que olvidar por _ahora_ mi fantasía.

Después de exactamente una hora la vi dirigiéndose a fuera del bar despidiéndose de el portero quien la saludo cortésmente y la observo descaradamente una ves ella salió.

-caballeros me retiro- dije rápidamente bebiéndome de una sola mi trago, me despedí con un simple gesto de mano y salí por el mismo lugar que ella, decidí darle unos minutos de ventaja; me sentía como si fuera de casería por mi presa.

Decidí que era suficiente tiempo; tampoco quería que lograra escaparse, tal vez ese era su juego; volverme loco de ansias y debía admitir que este juego me gustaba y a la vez me frustraba; solo esperaba que al final valiera la pena.

Camine en la dirección que ella tomo, me tomo muy poco tiempo encontrarla; llevaba otro atuendo diferente al del bar, claro tampoco era tonta, si saliera con el mismo atuendo lo mas seguro es que no llegara a casa y se "perdiera" en el camino; aunque el que se cambiase para mi no significaba ningún cambio de planes, además esa ropa le quedaba igual de bien, ahora traía un jeans desgastado, una blusa blanca manga larga cuello de tortuga que se le adhería al cuerpo marcando sus bien distribuidas curvas y unas zapatillas, era algo simple pero muy sensual.

Estaba parada en una esquina, esperando taxi tal vez; yo estaba entre las sombras, calculando el momento oportuno para tomarla. Ella volteo varias veces hacia mi posición, quizás se sentía observada, seria muy divertido que supiera que yo estaba aquí, hacia mas excitante este juego.

De repente un mercedes negro se orillo en la esquina donde ella se encontraba, fruncí el ceño, era que ella estaba esperando a alguien, eso no estaba en mis planes.

Del auto salió un chico rubio quien por cierto se me hacia conocido pero desde la sombras no lo lograba ver bien.

-hey Bella que hay quieres que te lleve?- pregunto el chico apoyándose en su auto viéndola de arriba a bajo,gruñíi, estaba interfiriendo en mis planes.

-hola Mike pues la verdad si es que se me hizo tarde- le contesto ella volteando para donde yo me encontraba, parecía nerviosa.

-hablare con mi padre para que puedas salir antes y tal vez salgamos a pasear que te parece?- le pregunto el chico ansioso y fue allí donde caí en cuenta, este era el hijo de Michael Newton el dueño del bar.

-ahm claro eso estaría b bien- dijo ella nerviosa, al parecer solo lo hizo para que no le siguiera insistiendo, a lo mejor ella sentía el peligro cerca de ella.

-seguro permíteme- dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella; ella se subió al auto echando una última mirada hacia mí. El se subió al auto y arranco alejándose del lugar.

Ese imbécil me arruino los planes esta noche, y me las iba a pagar; de eso estaba seguro.

-Isabella no pienses que te salvaste, esto solo hace que te desee mas- dije mientras iba por mi auto y pensaba en muchas de las cosas que le haría a al estúpido de Newton por meterse en mi camino.

Me sentía muy frustrado y lo peor necesitaba sexo pronto, pero no quería volver por Tanya porque después no podría sacármela de encima. Suspire, y saque mi celular y marque su numero; era mejor que nada.

Al primer pitido contesto

-Cariño dime para que soy buena- dijo al solo contestar, Bree era una chica que conocí una noche en el bar y desde entonces estamos en contacto para algún polvo casual, es excelente en la cama.

-tu sabes para que eres buena no veo porque subirte el ego- le respondí seductoramente.

-vienes a mi departamento?- dijo sin rodeos, esa era otra cosa por la que la seguía buscando, iba directo al grano.

-estoy ahí en 15 minutos- conteste solamente

-estoy ansiosa- dijo seductoramente, aunque todavía seguía con Isabella en la cabeza. Corte la llamada y me dirigí a su departamento.

...

**Les gusto?**

**que opinan?**

**gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**

**L'Amelie linda actualice pronto como me lo pediste, gracias por tus comentarios cielo... nos leemos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**(leer nota de abajo)**

Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, mire el cuerpo desnudo de Bree, habíamos tenido una noche realmente salvaje, pero ya debía irme, quite bruscamente su brazo de mi cuerpo, ella sabia perfectamente que odio este tipo de contacto ya que se me hace demasiado intimo.

Me vestí rápidamente y Salí de su departamento, estaba muy cansado así que me iría a mi departamento, tomaría una ducha y dormiría todo el día, tal vez en la noche regresaría al bar, a ver a mi pequeña oveja.

Me sentía como un cazador, un león hambriento en busca de su presa.

Llegue a mi departamento, me di una ducha rápida porque a esta hora el agua estaba endemoniadamente helada, me puse unos bóxers solamente y me tumbe en mi cama, solo esperaba que no me llamaran hoy porque no tenia ganas de ver a ningún Volturi , y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido.

Mas tarde en la mañana me despertó el sonido del timbre, me puse una camiseta y un buzo para ver quien demonios era

-¡Edward soy Ángela!- grito del otro lado de la puerta, era la chica que aseaba mi departamento dos veces a la semana

-voy- gruñí mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Disculpa si te desperté- dijo apenada mientras enrojecía un poco, pero no me parecía tan atractivo como el sonrojo de la ovejita de ayer.

No te preocupes, igual ya debía despertar- dije indiferentemente – puedes empezar, no te estorbare- y me dirigí a la sala para ver la televisión.

Estuve pasando los canales buscando algo que ver pero no había nada, así que opte por las noticias… cerré mis ojos, realmente seguía cansado.

_Y en noticias de ultima hora la noche de ayer fue testigo de tres homicidios, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en el centro de la ciudad , todos con heridas de bala, quienes responden por los nombres de Tomas Robinson , Karl Stuart y Richard Ventura, todos pertenecientes ala empresa Volturi´s Corporation, se desconoce al homicida ya que no quedo evidencia… para mas información estén pendientes, y en otras noticias…_

Fruncí el ceño, estos tipos eran trabajadores de la empresa de la familia de Aro, y no solamente eso sino amigos cercanos a su hermano Marco.

No habíamos escuchado que hubieran problemas en la empresa, y no creía que Aro lo hubiese planeado pues el da las misiones abiertamente y no nos lo asigno a ninguno de nosotros, además cabe decir que ayer en la noche todos estábamos en el bar y a pesar que el homicidio fue en la madrugada , todos a excepción de mi estaban que se caían de borrachos.

Esto estaba mal, pues quería decir que habían mas como nosotros afuera, pues mataron prácticamente en nuestras narices… al parecer fue un trabajo profesional pues no habían evidencias. No tenia idea de quien podría ser…

-Que peligroso esta allá afuera ¿verdad?- dijo Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si- conteste cortante

Ella no volvió a hablarme mientras trabajaba y una hora mas tarde se marcho.

Como me aburrí de estar en casa me aliste para salir un rato y conseguir algo de comer, tome mi volvo y busque algún lugar nuevo ya que la monotonía llegaba a aburrirme muy rápido.

Encontré un modesto restaurante cerca de un campus universitario, se veía bien así que entre.

La chica del mostrador estaba indiferente a su alrededor pero al verme llegar, cerro la revista que leía y se abrió "discretamente" dos botones de su muy apretada blusa, puso una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?- dijo inclinándose un poco mostrándome su generoso pero obviamente operado escote. "típico" pensé mientras le sonreía de lado, parecía que la chica se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Primero tendrás que mostrarme el menú- dije mirando su escote, esperando que captara el doble sentido de mis palabras.

Ella sonrió triunfal como si ya me tuviera comiendo de su mano "ilusa" pensé para mis adentros

Me senté en una de las mesas y le di una ojeada al menú, todo era muy típico de cafetería así que ordene simplemente una hamburguesa y una coca cola,

-Enseguida te lo traigo- dijo mientras se iba y movía de mas sus caderas mientras se alejaba, sonreí, tal vez tenga un polvo de postre, ojala y valga la pena.

Alrededor de 15 minutos regreso con mi orden

-Aquí esta tu orden- dijo entregándome mi pedido –y llámame cualquier cosa que necesites- dijo seductoramente guiñándome un ojo

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije fijando mi verde mirada en ella,

-B-bueno que, que lo disfrute- dijo retirándose algo aturdida

Esto si que era cómico, pero como moría de hambre me concentre en mi hamburguesa, y debía admitir que estaba muy buena.

Al terminar de comer vi la hora, y todavía era muy temprano y no quería ir a casa aun así que todavía me podría divertir con la chica del mostrador, así que me dirigí a ella

-¿Me das la cuenta?- dije en cuanto llegue a ella

-¿No me digas que ya te vas?- dijo desilusionada apoyándose hacia delante de nuevo ofreciéndome su escote…

-Dame una razón para quedarme dulzura- le dije mirando su escote y un poco excitado a decir verdad, aunque no era la gran cosa.

-Podría darte muchas razones para que te quedes- dijo acercándose a mi, que ya podía sentir sus pechos contra el mío. Vaya que esta chica era fácil, quien sabe con cuantos clientes es así de atenta.

En cuanto sus labios iban a tocar los míos, un cliente la llamo para que tomara su orden, ella gruño por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente para que yo no la escuchara, reí para mis adentros, al parecer estaba muy necesitada.

Me apoye en el mostrador viendo hacia la puerta, mirando indiferentemente hacia fuera , cuando me enderece enseguida, Isabella se dirigía al restaurante , tal vez esta era mi oportunidad, se veía exquisita con unos jeans ajustados que abrazaban deliciosamente ese trasero respingón y una blusa azul de tirantes con aspecto fácil de quitar.

Pero luego sucedió algo que no me gusto para nada, un chico alto moreno y fornido la jalo de la muñeca, y al tenerla frente a frente le planto un beso que a mi en lo personal se me hizo eterno, así que mi pequeña oveja tenia dueño, pues la verdad eso no cambiaba mis planes en lo absoluto, hasta seria divertido.

Entraron al local tomados de la mano, al estar ya cerca del mostrador por fin ella me miro.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo común y se quedo quieta, nos miramos fijamente, la diferencia es que yo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, y otra vez apareció esa carita de miedo de anoche, y vaya que tenia razón de tenerlo

-Bells amor ¿que pasa?- le pregunto el chico jalándola suavemente , ella rápidamente se recupero y le miro

-No pasa nada jake es que me acorde de algo pero después lo resuelvo si- dijo ella sonriéndole al mocoso ese, yo en cambio estaba frustrado ese mocoso parecía ser su garrapata y parecía no querer soltarla.

-Pídeme lo de siempre voy al baño enseguida regreso- dijo ella dirigiéndose a los baños.

Sonreí pues al final y tal vez mi fantasía si se cumplía, cuando se perdió de vista, el mocoso se puso a ordenar y cabe decir que es un mocoso comparado conmigo…

En cuanto el niñito se puso a ordenar yo me dirigí meticulosamente hacia los baños, me metí discretamente en el de mujeres y espere que saliera del cubículo, cuando salió se acerco al espejo , se miro unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada para enjuagarse las manos, aproveche ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para colocarme detrás de ella, cuando levanto la mirada me vio y justo cuando se disponía a gritar le tape la boca con una mano y me pegue a ella, rozándonos.

-Shhhhhh cariño no lo hagas difícil- le dije hablándole al oído, haciéndola estremecer – Ayer te me escapaste dulzura- dije acariciando su cuello con mi nariz.

-Si gritas te mato, después que a tu novio obviamente ¿comprendes? – gruñí. Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras yo lentamente removí mi mano de su boca pero sosteniéndola fuerte de la cintura.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? –

-Cariño no lo sabes ya? Te quiero a ti , bueno mas bien quiero cogerme tu cuerpo, creí que eso estaba claro- dije acariciando sus costados

-Y es que tu no puedes comprender que no me interesa tener nada contigo?- ok y esta niñita quien se creía , algunas matarían por que las tocara, me rogaban por que las hiciera mías y ella viene y me rechaza… _tal vez ese es su juego_ dijo mi mente.

-Todas quieren acostarse conmigo, al final terminan pidiendo mas y créeme que tu no serás la excepción- y de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Pues yo no te deseo , es mas, hasta me da lastima que tengas que recurrir a esto para tener a una mujer- esta maldita me estaba sacando de mis casillas, me aseguraría torturarla y no solo de placer, la haría retorcerse de dolor por sus palabras, tal vez la mataría de la peor manera que he hecho en mi carrera pero esas se las tragaría de eso estaba seguro.

Le di media vuelta y una vez frente a frente me devore sus labios rudamente, como ella no cooperaba la mordí, gimió de dolor y yo aproveche eso para meter mi lengua en su boca, pude sentir sus brazos empujándome pero al ser tan pequeña ni siquiera me movían. La estampe duramente contra la pared sin despegarme de sus labios, volvió a gemir de dolor y yo estaba gozoso porque eso no era nada para lo que tenia planeado.

Separa sus piernas con mi rodilla y comencé a restregarme en ella, es de mas decir que ya tenia una enorme y dolorosa erección en mis pantalones, ella seguía luchando pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era agotarse y quedar a mi total merced.

Cuando _mi_ cuerpo necesito oxigeno me separe solo un poco para tomar aire al igual que ella, pero fui mas rápido y volvía a estampar mis labios en los suyos sin dejarla tomar el suficiente aire. Ella comenzó a golpear mi pecho pero ignore sus golpes, la verdad es que su sabor me tenia enloquecido, era deliciosamente dulce, mi lengua probaba todo lo que tenia a su alcance, su lengua también había entrado al juego , y debía decir que era excitante, embestí contra ella y volvió a gemir pero esta vez fue de placer, sentí sus pequeñas manos ir de mi abdomen , hacia mi pecho , mis hombros , hasta llegar al cabello de mi nuca, jadié con su toque, y me pegue aun mas a ella para que nuestros sexos se tocaran mas, ambos gemimos por ello.

A este tiempo sus pezones ya estaban muy duros y podía sentirlos presionarse en mi pecho, subí mis manos a ellos y los pellizque fuerte, doloroso, para que no solo lo disfrutara. Ella no paraba de gemir, luego sentí sus manos descender hasta mi pantalón, a este paso yo estaba ahora atacando su cuello, entonces sentí su pequeña mano acariciar mi miembro por encima de la tela, gruñí fuerte se sentía delicioso, pero eso no acabo allí, la maldita abrió mis jeans y metió su mano en mi bóxer acariciando mi miembro directamente. Eso me dejo aturdido por unos segundos, así que la niñita esta sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

Me era imposible dejar de gemir, ella llevaba un paso un ritmo delicioso, apretaba ligeramente, no iba ni muy rápido ni muy despacio, como si quisiera alargar mi momento. Entonces cuando sentí que estaba pronto de venirme ella se detuvo; si la muy maldita se detuvo.

La mire con odio , a mi nadie me dejaba así , ella debía acabar con lo que había comenzado , y si no era con su mano tendría que ser con su deliciosa boca.

-Acaba- gruñí

-No –

-Será mejor que lo hagas porque si yo te obligo puede que no sea muy delicado que digamos-

-Pues tendrás que encargarte tu solo de ello –

Volví a estamparla con fuerza contra la pared pero esta vez tome su cuello , ella trato de quitar mi mano con sus dos manos pero era imposible,; la levante ligeramente del piso, ella empezó a toser desesperada por el aire,

-Vas a volver a contradecirme? – dije todavía estrangulándola

-Lo harás? – volví a preguntar sabiendo que no podía contestar por la falta de aire.

Luego de ver que empezaba a cansarse la solté bruscamente, ella callo al piso tosiendo y tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces.

-Eres un malnacido – dijo todavía con dificultad

-No me alagues cariño, ahora, termina de una vez- cuando vi que se disponía a tomar mi miembro con sus manos añadí – con tu boca - ella me miro con sus ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión realmente muy cómica.

Parecía que se estaba debatiendo entre hacerlo y no hacerlo, entre los pros y los contras, pero ella y yo sabíamos que no tenia otra alternativa.

Luego de un momento y por la expresión en su rostro supe que había tomado una decisión, se puso de pie, yo la mire extrañado, estaría loca como para volver a contradecirme? Ella me miro directamente a los ojos y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, yo estaba muy confundido y no solo por su sonrisa sino porque su rostro había cambiado radicalmente, aquella inocencia que vi el día anterior ya no estaba sino una diferente, una que no supe descifrar.

-Veras cuando yo acabe serás tu el que pedirá mas- y dicho esto me empujo hasta entrar en uno de los cubículos hasta quedar sentando en el baño, bajo mis pantalones y se hinco, se lamio los labios viendo mi erección, que después de esa acción de su boca se puso mas duro todavía, entonces se acerco lentamente hacia el y lo lamio ligeramente, yo gemí fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, luego de un solo golpe se lo metió por completo y juro que me volvió loco, se ayudaba con sus manos, lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter hasta el fondo, en todo momento sus ojos hacían contacto con los míos, y era en verdad erótico , pero necesitaba mas.

-Ahhhh si así mmmm mas duro, mas rápido ahhhhhh- la verdad es que parecía como si fuera mi primera vez , yo nunca fui de elogiar a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer que hace esto pero es que nunca lo había disfrutado tanto como ahora.

Ella subió la velocidad y la intensidad de sus movimientos haciéndolos totalmente desquiciados y frenéticos, estaba por acabar, ella dio una pequeña mordida que en verdad dolió pero a la vez me excito de sobremanera haciendo que estallara, pero ella fue rápida y cuando eso paso me saco de su boca y termine por derramarme en el suelo.

La mire queriendo matarla por no dejarme terminar en ella a lo que respondió un simple

-no-

Mi respiración ya estaba normal, la verdad es que odiaba admitirlo pero ella había tenido razón, quería mas, ahora que la había probado , seria difícil encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera como ella, pero no era imposible.

Ella salió del cubículo , y yo la seguí, ya había probado la eficacia de su boca, ahora quería su coño a mi total merced.

Se acerco al lavamanos y se miro en el espejo, y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, yo la mire, esta chica era muy rara. Parecía un ángel pero había comprobado que era toda una diabla y diosa en el sexo.

-Espero que con eso quedes satisfecho y me dejes en paz idiota-

-Cariño si los juegos recién comienzan-

Me acerque a ella para reanudar nuestro juego , y la bese fieramente, deliciosa, merecía la pena probarla de nuevo, ella luchaba contra mi pero creo que ya había quedado claro quien tenia todas las de perder

-Bella amor estas bien?- nos interrumpió la maldita vos del mocoso

-Salgo en un momento-

Se soltó de mi agarre, se acerco de nuevo al lavamanos y se enjuago la boca, la mire molesto , es que acaso nadie me dejaba jugar con la ovejita?

Yo solo la mire mientras se arreglaba la ropa, era muy hermosa, es mas era toda una diosa , yo la tendría , de eso estaba completamente seguro, así fuera a la fuerza, me había rechazado y eso tendría sus consecuencias.

Ella ya se dirigía para afuera

-Adiós ovejita – la moleste

Ella gruño y mascullo un – Maldito idiota- y con eso salió del baño

Definitivamente volvería a buscarla y no se escaparía de mi.

...

**¿que dicen les gusto?**

**quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios que me han hecho muy pero muy feliz y por eso decidi subir este capi hoy... **

**y agradecer a todas las que agregaron la historia a favoritos, estoy que nadie me aguanta de la emocion XP... como ya les habia dicho a algunas de ustedes, por cada review hay preview vale? es que me encanta leer lo que piensan ... y quiero darle gracias a Noelle porque me levanto el animo y me anime a subir el capi...**

**para despedirme les sugiero que se pasen (las que no han leido la historia)de mi amiga L'Amelie llamada Eres todo lo que tengo, esta buenisima... no dejen de pasarse plis... les va a encantar... besotes y se me cuidan si ... **

**atte. teishi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Me quede un momento más en el baño, y me moje la cara con agua fría, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- Masen- conteste en cuanto vi que era mi celular del trabajo.

- Aro nos quiere a todos en la oficina ahora mismo- contesto Alec mas serio de lo habitual por lo que imagine era sobre el tema de los asesinatos de ayer.

Estaré ahí en veinte minutos- corte la llamada

Salí del baño sin importarme si me veían o no, y para mi suerte nadie se fijo así que cuando me dirigía hacia fuera escuche una conversación interesante.

- ¿Hoy trabajas en el bar amor?- pregunto el mocoso, como esa información me interesaba me quede escuchando.

- No hoy no tengo turno ¿recuerdas? , además me dejaron mucho trabajo para mañana- contesto ella bebiendo de su jugo.

- Oh bueno es que pensaba que podías quedarte en mi apartamento hoy o yo quedarme en el tuyo , ya sabes , hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo solos- Usualmente no me importaba que las mujeres con las que estaba estuvieran con alguien mas, pero yo no había probado completamente a Isabella, y no iba a dejar que ese cabron me ganara.

El mocoso se quedo pensativo unos momentos, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo importante. –Ahora que recuerdo, tengo pendientes hoy , ya sabes, en el taller- dijo pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba mintiendo, como si de repente recordara que esta noche estaba ocupado. Isabella, que estaba muy entretenida con su celular en ese instante no se fijo en la expresión de el.

- ¿Todo bien? Pues que tal si quedamos mañana , yo tengo muchos trabajos retrasados que entregar por lo que no me puedo distraer, asi que, que¿ dices?- le dijo con una mirada dulce, tomando su mano, el la miro embobado y le beso la palma. A este tiempo yo ya iba a vomitar.

Salí del lugar porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para la reunión, al menos ya sabia que Isabella no estaría hoy en el bar por lo que no iría, por que hasta que me quitara las ganas con ella, no creía poder disfrutar del buen sexo. Ese tal Jake me daba mala espina. Bueno eso realmente no era de mi incumbencia.

Llegue en menos de quince minutos, otra de las cosas que mas disfrutaba era la velocidad, sino fuera un asesino tal vez me dedicaría a correr. A veces me dedicaba a las carreras clandestinas, realmente me gustaba la adrenalina correr por mis venas, nunca había tenido un accidente, y mucho menos una multa por exceso de velocidad ni nada por el estilo, para muchos yo era un ciudadano modelo, un doctor trabajador y honrado , muchas veces escuche que era el hombre que toda madre quiere para sus hijas, _ja si supieran._

Entre saludando a la recepcionista pero indiferentemente, me había acostado con ella, había sido bueno al principio pero tenia la boca mas sucia que un marinero, gritaba palabras que realmente ni yo mismo diría nunca. Siempre que me veía sonreía coqueta pero por muy buena que estuviera , esa boca le había quitado todo el encanto.

Llegue a la oficina, al parecer me estaban esperando, ya todos estaban sentados, la única silla que quedaba era la mía, al lado derecho de Aro.

- Bien ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar- dijo Aro sentándose en su silla. –imagino que todos se abran dado cuento de los sucesos de anoche-

- Estuve verificando el area como pediste pero no encontré nada que nos pudiera llevar al culpable- contesto Demetri

- Tuvo que ser un profesional- agregue , -no hubieron pistas, ni testigos, ADN nada, quien haya sido sabia lo que hacia.-

- Creo que tienes razón Edward, ni siquiera sabemos cuantos eran, yo pienso que debieron ser muchos, pues las victimas siempre andaban con guardaespaldas. No creo que haya sido trabajo de uno. Seria imposible.-

- Depende- conteste – tal vez haya tendido un entrenamiento como nosotros, dicen que los guardaespaldas se encontraban inconscientes, los únicos muertos fueron los tres empresarios, si hubiera sido cualquiera o una banda, los abrían matado a todos sin dejar a nadie con vida. Por lo que el asesino solo fue por su mandado, solo un profesional hace eso.- me parecía que era lo mas lógico

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos, realmente no se me ocurría quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

- Marco esta muy preocupado por lo sucedido y me ha pedido acabar con el culpable, así que Demetri tu te encargaras de reunir las pistas y no quiero errores! , mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos por si vuelve a pasar.- dijo dando por terminada la reunión

- Edward espera- me detuvo- Te tengo un nuevo trabajo, se que eres el indicado. – William Geller ha estado queriendo robar unas acciones de la empresa familiar, hasta ahora no ha podido quitarnos ninguna pero es una amenaza, así que Marco me ha pedido el favor. Esta es la dirección del hotel donde se esta hospedando, hoy en la noche se ira de viaje pero no quiero pendientes, aquí tienes la foto–dijo entregándome un papel con los datos. – te elegí porque tiene guardaespaldas por todos lados, casi nunca esta solo, esta bajo máxima seguridad. Confio en que podrás hacerlo, esta misma noche.

- Claro- conteste solamente- mañana mismo lo veras en las noticias- el sonrió complacido y me retire a buscar mi auto

Al subir me percate que había dejado mi celular en el auto, este número solo lo tenía mi familia. Al revisarlo me fije que tenia veinte llamadas perdidas de Alice. Suspire, ¿es que no se cansa de llamar? ¿No hablamos hace poco? ¿Es que acaso mis evasivas no son suficientes para darse cuenta que no quiero hablar con ella? Pero era mejor regresar la llamada, porque estaba seguro que cumpliría su amenaza de ir por mi y llevarme a rastras y la verdad es que Alice molesta, da un poco de terror.

Al primer pique contesto

- !Para que diablos tienes celular si no contestas!- me gruño al contestar, tuve que separarme un poco el celular ya que al parecer su venganza seria dejarme sordo.

- Cálmate duende, estaba en una reunión importante y tuve que dejarlo- conteste tranquilamente porque no le estaba mintiendo. – ¿para que llamabas?- pregunte simplemente

- Mama ha estado un poquito enferma y seria bueno que vinieras a visitarla ya que hace mucho no te pasas por aquí-

- Alice – dije cansinamente – tengo trabajo que hacer no puedo , mándamele saludos y…- no me dejo terminar

- MIRA EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN O VIENES O TE TRAIGO ME ESCUCHASTE , A RASTRAS O A PUNTA DE PISTOLA SI ES NECESARIO PORQUE DE QUE VIENES , VIENES ME ENTENDISTEEEEE!- Grito

- Esta bien esta bien iré un rato nada mas, y duende, no te sulfures que te vas a arrugar rápido- la moleste, escuche un grito ahogado del otro lado y me reí.

- Con que vuelvas a decirme algo como eso y te juro que voy donde estas y te mato a patadas me escuchaste- me gruño, esta vez no pude mas y solté carcajadas, ella bufo molesta me dijo un _te estoy esperando no tardes_ y me colgó.

Ahora tendría que ir a casa, porque sabia que después no podría sacarme a Alice de encima, además era muy peligroso que ella fuera a buscarme.

Hice una rápida parada en una repostería, no quería llegar a casa con las manos vacías, y como Alice dijo que mamá estaba enferma , le llevaría un pastel de chocolate que sabia es su preferido.

.

.

.

Me estacione junto al auto de Alice, en lo personal siempre creí que era demasiado para ella, pero al ser la nena de papá, solo hace falta que truene sus pequeños dedos para que Carlisle le de lo que quiera sin rechistar.

Levante la vista; y si , ahí estaba el pequeño duende en la entrada de la casa esperándome, golpeando el piso con sus altísimos tacones, se miraba molesta, hasta pensé que en cualquier momento se me tiraría encima y me mataría, porque Alice será pequeña pero es de temer, y es algo irónico que sea yo quien lo diga pero todo el que la conoce sabe que es un peligro andante y que hay que tenerle cuidado.

- !Hasta que por fin llegas!- dijo molesta- porque te tardaste tanto ah ah? me dijiste que ya ibas a venir y te tardaste mucho-

- Pase por una repostería a comprarle a mamá un pastel de chocolate, que es su preferido- le explique, ella bufo y negó con la cabeza

- Como se nota que no conoces a mamá, su pastel favorito es el de tres leches no ese-

Ella estaba equivocada, siempre que venia le traía pastel de chocolate y se lo saboreaba, yo la había visto.

- Siempre he traído de chocolate y se que es su preferido- dije porque estaba seguro.

- Bueno si eso es lo que piensas…-

- Sabes duende no me has saludado como se debe- le dije para cambiar de tema, puede que yo fuera una bestia de persona pero mi familia era sagrada para mi, aunque no parezca.

- Debería darte muchos zapes si a eso te refieres Eddie- me molesto

Gruñí y ella río- No me digas Eddie, sabes que no me gusta!, ahora ven y dame un abrazo duende- le dije acercándome a ella

- NO me toques que sigo enojada contigo- dijo haciéndose para atrás

- Vamos Ali no te enojes si , sabes que te quiero , ahora ven acá- le dije y la envolví en mis brazos, y la apretuje a mi, ella trataba de liberarse pero al ser tan pequeñita no me movía.

- Suéltame bobo- me dijo ya riendo, yo conocía bien a Alice, sabia que ya estaba perdonado.

- No hasta que me perdones – dije y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella se retorcía tratando de liberarse, se reía y trataba de golpearme pero no me alcanzaba

- Esta bien esta bien te perdono ya bastaaaaaaaaaa!- ya habían hasta lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

Así jugábamos cuando éramos niños y Alice estaba enojada conmigo.

Pare de hacerle cosquillas pero no la solté, la mantuve abrazada a mi y bese su frente.

- Te extraño Edward- me dijo en un susurro, abrazándome fuerte.

- También te extraño Ali-

- Si me extrañaras vinieras mas seguido- dijo pero no en un modo de reproche, sabia que le dolía, pero era mejor así.

- Casi no tengo tiempo Alice, paso muy ocupado, pero te prometo que hare espacio para venir a casa mas seguido ¿si?-

Ella me miro a los ojos, para comprobar si le decía la verdad. Y la verdad era que estaba mintiendo, pero al dedicarme a esto había aprendido a mentir muy bien.

- Bueno esta bien, ahora vamos para que mamá te vea, se va a poner muy feliz- dijo tratando de separarse de mi. Pero fui rápido y en vez de soltarla la levante y la coloque sobre mi hombro. Ella grito de la sorpresa y trato de bajarse. Al ver que no podía, solo comenzó a reír. Esta también era parte de la rutina para que Alice me perdonara.

.

.

.

Mamá estaba acostada en su habitación, y en cuanto me vio llegar, se paro como un resorte, y una hermosa sonrisa se coloco en sus labios.

- Mamá no te levantes, descansa- le dije tratando de acostarla de nuevo

- Mi bebé, dime que no estoy soñando, estas aquí, porque no me avisaste , me hubiera arreglado, ay no, voltéate , voltéate, no me mires en estas fachas- me reí, Esme no cambiaba, adoraba a mi madre.

- No digas tonterías estas preciosa como siempre- le dije dándole un beso en la frente. – te apetece un pedazo de tu pastel favorito? Lo he traído para ti-

- Has traído pastel de tres leches, ay gracias hijito tu siempre tan bueno- dijo emocionada. Alice encubrió una risa con una tos muy mala. Yo fruncí el seño, ahora me daba cuenta que Alice tenia razón, no sabia mucho de mi madre y aunque sea imposible, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho

- No mami, Edward te ha traído de chocolate- dijo Alice

Esme enrojeció – Ay si ese es mi otro pastel favorito- sabia que estaba mintiendo para que yo no me sintiera mal.

.

.

.

Estuvimos un rato charlando, Esme me contaba emocionada como le estaba yendo en su trabajo, mi madre amaba lo que hacia, es decoradora de interiores, tiene un excelente gusto.

- Y dime hijo cuando vas a sentar cabeza?- disimule un suspiro, odiaba que tocara este tema, yo no tenia ningún interés en formar familia. Atarme a alguien era lo menos que me apetecía.

- Cuando encuentre a la indicada- mentí, Alice bufo, ella sabia que no me interesaba, le mande una mirada de advertencia, no quería romperle el corazón a Esme, se que ella soñaba con tener nietos a quienes consentir, pero no era algo que a mi en lo personal me llamara la atención. Para eso tenia a Alice o inclusive a Emmet pero no a mi.

- Hijo ya debes ir pensando en sentar cabeza, tienes veinti cinco años- me reprocho. Eso quería decir que era hora de irme; además hoy tenia una misión que cumplir.

- Bueno mamá ya es tarde, debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer- dije levantándome del sillón

- Pero cielo ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos, pero no podía aunque quisiera, no quería lastimarla pero en realidad tenia trabajo.

- Lo siento mamá en otra ocasión será- me acerque a ella la abrace fuerte y le di un beso despidiéndome.

- Esta bien hijo, imagino que tendrás una operación o algo así ¿verdad? Bueno cuídate mucho si , y ven mas seguido. –

- Y Edward – me llamo cuando ya me iba, - piensa en lo que te dije hijo, no quiero que te pases toda la vida solo, es hermoso tener a alguien que te ame y a quien amar- me dijo con convicción en su mirada. Y por unos segundos le creí.

Agite la cabeza tratando de salir del aturdimiento y le sonreí

- No te preocupes mamá lo pensare, lo prometo- mentí, para dejarla tranquila con mi respuesta.

- Te acompaño a la puerta hermanito- salto Alice

Me acompaño hasta el garaje, iba pensativo en lo que dijo mamá, yo sabia que el amor existía, lo había visto toda mi vida del mejor ejemplo, mis padres. Ellos tenían un amor tan puro y duradero, tenían tantos años de casados y aun se veían muy enamorados. Pero es que a mi nunca me llamo la atención enamorarme, que otra persona influyera en mis decisiones o depender sentimentalmente de alguien. Me gustaba estar solo, además siempre tenia quien me calentara la cama.

- ¿Porque le mientes a mamá?- pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿A que te refieres?- me hice el inocente

- No te hagas el tonto, tu no vas a buscar pareja , te conozco, solo te importa tener con quien acostarte, además eres muy egoísta como para preocuparte por alguien que no seas tu mismo- me acuso.

- Vaya que me conoces duende, la verdad es que no quería lastimar a Esme- con Alice no tenia que fingir

- Pero esta mal porque le das esperanzas-

- Ali yo no sirvo para eso, y la verdad tampoco me interesa, estoy bien solo, no estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi forma de vida por una mujer- le dije- Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, cuídate y cuida de mamá, salúdame a papá y a Emmet si lo ves- le dije dándole un abrazo y me subí a mi coche antes que me dijera cualquier cosa,

Ahora debía ir a planear la misión de esta noche, no seria fácil, porque el tipo tenia guardaespaldas hasta para ir al baño pero no había nada imposible para mi.

De camino a casa todavía rondaban las palabras de mi madre, no entendía porque me había calado hondo, ese sermón me lo vengo escuchando desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, pero al parecer esta ves tenia otro sentido para mi.

Y entonces apareció en mi mente el rostro de Isabella. No entendía que estaba pasando conmigo, maldita sea! Ahora estaba mas seguro que debía matarla, nadie debía perturbarme y menos una niña insignificante como ella.

Con esa resolución en mi mente maneje a casa, estaba seguro que después de acostarme con ella, debía hacerla desaparecer. Pero raramente esos pensamientos me perturbaron durante todo el trayecto.

**¿Que les parecio? Ven, Edward no es TAN malo como parece :D **

**me dejan saber sus opiniones siiii y depende de ustedes si actualizo antes ¿quedamos?**

**dejen Reviews siii recuerden que dejare preview del proximo capi... **

**PD quiero agradecer a las nuevas lectoras... espero sus opiniones, que son muy importantes para mi sip... espero sus comentarios e ideas... **

**besotes lindaz**

**atte. teishi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Llegue a casa con el tiempo suficiente para ir trazando el plan que llevaría a cabo esta noche, en la información que Aro me paso, decía que habían por lo menos quince guardaespaldas bien armados, y que la seguridad del Hotel, era máxima, cualquier error podría llevarme a prisión o incluso matarme.

La ventaja de esto es que ya había hecho este tipo de trabajos antes, no seria mi primera vez, además me gustaba mas trabajar solo, porque yo no regresaría por un hombre caído.

Según la información de Aro, su helicóptero saldría a eso de la medianoche, que despegaría desde la terraza del hotel.

.

.

.

El plan ya estaba trazado, solo hacia falta esperar, pues todavía era bastante temprano. Prepare en un pequeño bolso todo lo necesario para la misión. Bombas de gas, mis armas, la ropa que utilizaría, un pequeño botecito con gasolina, guantes, y mi siempre y efectivo encendedor.

Me senté en el sillón a ver si me podría distraer, estaba aburrido, ya quería que empezara la acción, ya podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas en solo pensar en la diversión de esta noche. Creo que hasta seria demasiado fácil, solo esperaba que el viejo ese pusiera resistencia, pues haría este juego mas divertido.

Todavía no había pensado la forma de acabar con el, por un lado podría hacerlo rápido y sin dolor con una bala en la cabeza, pero seria demasiado aburrido, o podría tortúralo hasta que me rogara morir, era tan difícil decidir, tal vez debería dejar caer una moneda a ver que hacer.

Prendí la televisión para hacer tiempo, cuando uno mas rápido quiere que pasen las horas, mas lentas van. Deje el canal de deportes, cerré mis ojos un rato, tal vez si dormía un poco , se me pasara el tiempo mas deprisa.

En cuanto estuve relajado, en mi mente aparecieron unos hermosos ojos cafés que me veían con terror, desesperación y miedo, luego apareció completamente la dueña de esos faroles , Isabella estaba desnuda enfrente de mi, yo la miraba impaciente, pero al querer acercarme a ella, ella se alejaba, y movía su dedo índice de lado a lado negando, "_ver y no tocar Edward" _decía , luego detrás de ella, apareció un sillón amplio y se sentó en el, yo simplemente no tenia habla, solo escuchaba mi respiración agitada expectante de lo que venia.

Ella sonrió traviesa, y abrió sus piernas para mi, yo quería acercarme y que folláramos salvajemente pero no podía avanzar a donde ella se encontraba, así que me tuve que conformar con verla.

Se notaba lo excitada que estaba, sus pezones estaban completamente duros, sus pechos eran hermosos, no muy grandes, no muy pequeños, mas bien con el tamaño perfecto, podría jurar que encajaban perfectamente en mis manos.

Comenzó acariciándose los pezones, paso sus manos de sus pechos , a su abdomen, bajo a sus piernas, y luego subió de nuevo a sus pechos. Luego con una mano acariciaba su pecho izquierdo y la otra mano la acerco a su rostro, y se llevo un dedo a la boca, lo metía y lo sacaba rápidamente, sin perder contacto visual conmigo, me estaba matando, sentía un dolor en mi entrepierna, y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía tocarme yo solo, algo me detenía, como si estuviera amarrado, pero no podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía verme yo mismo.

Volvió a bajar sus manos pero esta vez se detuvo en el lugar exacto que la aclamaba por atención, sus ojos todavía seguían puestos en mi.

Comenzó a restregar su clítoris primero despacio, luego subiendo la velocidad de sus dedos, sus gemidos y jadeos iban directamente hacia mi entrepierna causándole un ardor que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Ya estaba por correrse, podía sentirlo, por su respiración agitada y sus gemidos, pero antes metió un dedo en su centro, y gimió aun mas fuerte, ella misma bombeaba cada vez mas rápido, su rostro estaba contraído por el placer, se introdujo otro dedo mas, bombeando mas rápido aun, y unas cuantas envestidas mas y se corrió fuertemente jadeando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una sensual, una que mataría a cualquier hombre que se le pusiera en el camino, con su dedo índice me llamo para que me acercara, y sentí como era liberado de las ataduras que me habían retenido antes, fui acercándome a ella, mi erección era dolorosa, quería que se encargara de ella, ansiaba estar dentro suyo y probar esa fruta prohibida.

Me pare justo enfrente de donde ella se encontraba y me agache para poder besarla cuando…

_Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi…_

Me despertó la alarma del celular –¡MIERDA!- gruñí, era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mi puta vida. Y lo peor de todo es que tenia una enorme y dolorosa erección, casi era hora de irme por lo que me di una ducha bien fría y me cambie con ropa casual, nada que diera indicios a mis intenciones.

Tome mi celular , mis llaves y mi maleta y Salí de mi departamento.

.

.

.

Llegue al bar del Hotel Royal, este era el primer paso de mi plan, encontrar a una mujer que se hospedara aquí en el hotel.

No espere mucho cuando encontré a mi victima, alta, muy voluptuosa por supuesto, rubia, con un vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, tal vez y después de todo me divertía un rato, pues el sueño muy vivido que tuve con Isabella me dejo con un pequeño dolor en mi miembro que ni la ducha fría me pudo quitar.

Ella al verme me sonrió coqueta, y se acerco a mi.

- ¿Esta ocupado?- dijo seductoramente

- Al parecer ahora si encanto- le sonreí de lado y vi como por unos segundos dejaba de respirar.

- Soy Jennifer-

- Mucho gusto, soy Matt- no le daría mi nombre verdadero por si surgía alguna complicación. Ella sonrió

- Y dime Matt veo que traes un bolso, ¿te estas quedando en el hotel?-

- A decir verdad pienso hospedarme aquí, pero aun no lo hago- ella sonrió aun mas.

Un camarero se acerco a preguntarnos si queríamos algo mas. Esa era mi oportunidad para _ser _un caballero.

- ¿Porque no le trae algo a la señorita?, póngalo en mi cuenta- ella sonrió complacida y supe que ya casi la primera parte de mi plan estaba listo.

Después de que le trajeran su bebida, estuvimos charlando un breve momento, la verdad es que no le puse mucha atención a nada de lo que decía, yo solo quería terminar la primera fase del plan. Mientras se distrajo, metí unas píldoras de dormir en su bebida, eran muy efectivas y caería rendida rápido.

- Bueno Jennifer fue un gusto conocerte, pero creo que debería ir a hospedarme, no vaya a ser que mas tarde no pueda, ¿no crees?- me levante, le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y me di media vuelta, conté mentalmente _1, 2, 3_

- !Matt espera!- me detuvo, sonreí sin voltearme.

- ¿Dime?- la mire poniendo todo el poder de mis ojos en ella

- ¿Porque no me acompañas a mi habitación? Hay que aprovechar que te quedas solamente esta noche ¿no?- dijo mirándome seductoramente.

- ¿Segura que es lo que quieres? No me gustaría que pensaras mal de mi, ni aprovecharme de tus buenas intenciones- me hice el inocente, ella suspiro como si no pudiera creer que existiera un hombre tan _caballeroso_ como yo.

- Estoy segura Matt, por favor- le sonreí

- Pues si es así entonces vamos hermosa dama- le brinde mi brazo, ella lo tomo gustosa, ugh esta era la parte que odiaba, actuar como si fuera - el mejor hombre del mundo.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación. Fase uno completa.

.

.

.

- Oh si , mmm así mas ahhh- gemía ella, unas estocadas mas y terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Me deje caer a su lado, la verdad no estuvo tan satisfactorio como creí que seria, pero de todos modos no podía quejarme este era como un bono extra.

- Matt eres excelente- dijo una vez recupero el aliento

- ¿En serio lo disfrutaste? Porque para mi que tu estés satisfecha es lo mas importante- tenia que seguir con mi papel de caballero, ya después me quemaría la lengua por decir tantas estupideces.

Ella me miro con un brillo en sus ojos, como si ya me amara, reí para mis adentros, las mujeres realmente eran tan fáciles de engañar.

- Claro que lo disfrute, eres el mejor- y ahí iba mi ego, subiendo cada ves mas. – deberíamos vernos de nuevo- dijo esperanzada

- Me encantaría preciosa pero mañana temprano regresare a Colorado, que es donde vivo- ni loco la volvería a ver. Luego de unos segundos vi que sus ojos se aguaban. - pero te diré que solo necesitaste unas horas para calarte hondo en mi corazón, y que nunca olvidare esta experiencia- realmente me tenia que quemar la lengua por todas mierdas que tenia que decir. Ella me miro con ojos brillantes, y supe que ya la tenía hecha.

Por experiencias como esta es que yo no buscaba enamorarme, además de que no quería, también estaba el hecho de decir cuanta cursilería se te viniera a la mente. Yo no estaba hecho para hacer de Romeo, ni declarar un sentimiento que apuesto que nadie realmente siente. Además si las mujeres supieran la clase de hombre que soy , huirían, no es algo que me molestara, pero no tendría quien calentara mi cama y ahí si habrían problemas.

Minutos después ya estaba completamente dormida, las píldoras ya habían hecho efecto. La moví varias veces para comprobar si despertaba pero no pasaba nada.

Mire el reloj y eran las once y media de la noche, a las doce en punto salía el helicóptero del bastardo de Geller. Tenia treinta minutos para llegar a el.

Mire de nuevo el cuerpo de Jennifer, era atractiva pero no tanto como… sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento de pensar en la perra esa.

- Caíste tan fácil estúpida - dije al cuerpo de Jennifer, no la mataría, no era necesario.

Abrí mi maleta rápidamente y saque mi ropa, una camisa manga larga negra, jeans negros, guantes, y una mascara que cubría toda mi cabeza, solo dejaba los ojos al descubierto.

El hotel tenia cámaras por todas partes, así que con Alec, habíamos quedado que al llamarle, desconectara la luz del hotel por un minuto para que yo pudiera averiar las cámaras.

Al segundo pique contesto

- Tienes cincuenta y ocho segundo ¡ya!- grito y colgué, estaba completamente oscuro. Me dirigi a los controles y desconecte todas las cámaras, e hice que la luz se fuera por mas tiempo, necesitaba que todo estuviera a oscuras, sino de nada serviría mi ropa negra.

Fase dos completa

Camine por entre las esquinas de los pasillos, estaba tan oscuro que de vez en cuando me topaba con alguna camarera y ni siquiera notaban mi presencia. De vez en cuando las miraba de mas, no sabia que habían camareras tan buenas, al parecer volvería al hotel por otros asuntos claro esta.

Llegue rápidamente a la puerta que daba hacia la azotea, subí de prisa, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Subí hasta el ultimo piso, ahí se encontraba la puerta que me llevaría a mi destino.

Me acerque sigilosamente y me pegue a la puerta, para escuchar como estaba la situación detrás de esta.

Pero algo andaba mal. No había ruido, platicas, murmullos, nada. De repente escuche un golpe sordo. No entendía que estaba pasando, no podían haberse ido aun, o saber de mi presencia, o mi propósito, fui muy precavido en cada detalle.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, al ver que no habían guardias en ella, Salí por completo, y me quede estático con lo que vi.

Tuve que ponerme rápidamente mi mascara contra gas, había una ola de humo, entrecerré mis ojos para poder ver mejor.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, habían alrededor de dieciséis hombres tirados en el piso inconscientes.

No entendía nada, ¿seria que Aro también le designo esta misión a alguien mas?, no , no podría ser, el me lo hubiese dicho.¿ Entonces quien había hecho todo esto?

Pase por entre todos los cuerpos que se encontraban tirados en suelo para acercarme al helicóptero,

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca logre divisar una figura, de una persona, vestida de negro, igual que yo completamente cubierta. Al acercarme un poco mas me fije que era un poco alto, no tanto como yo y no tan ancho tampoco que se movía sigilosamente.

Entonces el tipo se le acerco al que era mi objetivo William Geller, le dio unos golpes certeros, yo ni siquiera sabia que hacer, de repente el tipo saco un arma, Geller rogaba por su vida, podía oír sus alaridos, entonces el tipo le apunto el la cabeza y tiro del gatillo, el cuerpo de Geller cayo sin vida en el suelo.

Cuando vi que se alejaba Salí de mi aturdimiento y me dedique a seguirlo, saque mi arma por si acaso, debía matarlo, o saber quien mierdas era. En un momento se dio la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente. No podía ver su rostro, no podía ver nada, al igual que el no podía reconocerme a mi.

Los dos nos apuntábamos con las pistolas, no creía que alguno saldría vivo, la mano que cargaba el arma se mantenía firme , ni temblaba, era un profesional.

De repente bajo el arma y la tiro al suelo, al parecer quería que peleáramos de hombre a hombre sin nada de por medio, pude haberlo traicionado y disparado pero yo no era un cobarde, así que también tire el arma.

Me acerque rápidamente a el, estábamos muy cerca, cuando tiro el primer golpe, fue a mis costillas, ¡mierda! Había dolido bastante,. Se lo devolví. Cuando intente darle otra vez , se hizo para tras y me pego con la pierna, me tambalee un poco pero me recupere rápidamente y me le tire encima, ambos caímos y nos molimos a golpes, debía decir que no era muy fuerte pero si era muy rápido y lograba esquivar algunos de mis ataques pero no todos, además al golpearme lo hacia en lugares estratégicos.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie, me acerque nuevamente a el y le di un golpe que lo hizo caer de nuevo, pero fue rápido y con sus pies logro tirarme al suelo a mi también.

Se puso se pie velozmente y tomo su arma. Me levante lentamente, ya no había escapatoria, el bastardo este me había ganado. Al menos moriría luchando y no como una rata cobarde. Mis otras armas las había dejado en la maleta.

Pero el empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin perderme de vista, cuando llego a la orilla de la azotea , volteo unos segundos que aproveche para tomar mi arma del suelo, estábamos a distancia pero todavía podíamos alcanzarnos con las balas.

Entonces el tipo, saco una cadena de su gabardina, la engancho con los cables del edificio y se lanzo por los aires. Corri para tratar de alcanzarle, pero al llegar a donde el había estado hace pocos segundos, ya había llegado hasta el piso. Lo vi desaparecer por entre un callejón.

- ¡MIERDA!-

No podía hacer nada ahora, lo único era retirarme. El bastardo me había jodido por completo el plan.

Regrese por la maleta, me cambie rápidamente con la ropa con la que había llegado, hice estallar las bombas de gas, porque debía usarlas , además los guardias que estaban en el suelo pronto despertarían.

Saque la botella de gasolina, mi celular, llaves y el encendedor que eran lo indispensable, y volvi a meter mi ropa negra.

Rocie la maleta con gasolina y le prendi fuego, aunque yo no hubiera sido el culpable, no quería quedar como un sospechoso.

Mis armas se las deje a los guardias que se encontraban en el suelo, y al usar guantes , no tenían mis huellas dactilares . No quería dejar mis juguetes pero era necesario. Ya después compraría otras para divertirme.

Como todavía no había luz en el hotel, camine tranquilamente de regreso hacia la habitación. Pero todavía me rondaba quien diablos era el tipo. ¿Porque perseguiría al tal Geller?, ¿que interés podría tener en el? ¿Quien lo mandaría? ¿Marco habría contratado a alguien mas?, no comprendía nada, no había una explicación lógica que me pudiera llevar a la verdad.

Rápidamente entre de nuevo en la habitación, como pensé, Jennifer seguía dormida. No pensaba quedarme toda la noche, pero si no quería ser sospechoso, debía hacer las cosas bien.

Tome un lápiz y un papel y escribí una explicación del porque cuando se levantara, yo no estaría mas con ella. Tenia que ser cursi y todo eso, así ella no sospecharía y todo estaría excelente.

_Querida Jennifer:_

_Pase la mas maravillosa noche contigo, créeme cuando te digo que jamás podre olvidarla_, _que estarás constantemente en mi mente, me será difícil olvidarte, aunque no pretendo hacerlo. Tuve que irme pronto pues mi vuelo sale en horas de la madrugada y no puedo perderlo. Dejarte es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Ya te estoy extrañando. Cuídate mucho y cuando viajes a Colorado contáctame por favor._

_Matt _

Realmente tenia que gustarme mi trabajo para escribir esa clase de estupideces, realmente ella seria bastante idiota si las creyera. Hasta me reí imaginando si ella viajara a Colorado y me buscara. Las perras como ella, siempre se quedan así, perras, solas y muy usadas.

A oscuras tantee el camino hacia la salida. Había gente revoloteando todavía por la falta de luz, y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta aun del homicidio. Bueno era mejor irme de una vez.

Me metí en una puerta que estaba restringida, y espere hasta que estuviera mas despejado, me imaginaba que esa era la salida para los empleados.

Cuando por fin se hubo despejado, Salí rápidamente del hotel, me asegure de que nadie me viera.

Busque la carcacha en la que había venido, era un Volkswagen destrozado, me lo había robado de camino aquí. Yo no acostumbraba a robar pero la situación lo ameritaba. Me lo robe de una casa muy humilde, una choza mas bien. Bueno ni modo, eran ellos o yo, y obviamente la balanza estaba de mi favor. Lo robe por si algo salía mal, nadie me reconocería en esta chatarra. Soy un monstruo pero amo serlo, no tengo piedad por nada ni por nadie.

Me subí a la chatarra rodante, y conduje hacia los bordos.

Una vez llegue , me estacione a la orilla del barranco, Salí del auto, lo puse en primera y coloque una piedra en el acelerador.

El auto cayo al barranco, despedazándose completamente, quedando inservible. No me arriesgaría a que me vincularan con el. Sabia que no habían pruebas pero era mejor hacer todo como se debía.

Había dejado parqueada mi moto cerca, escondida para cuando esto pasara por lo que camine hacia ella, y me dirigí a mi departamento, ciertamente esta noche no dormiría, tratando de hallarle lógica a lo sucedido y lo primero que haría al llegar a casa seria avisar a Aro lo sucedido.

Estaba molesto , nunca me había pasado algo así, siempre terminaba mis misiones. Acabaría con el bastardo ese, lo mataría con mis propias manos, lo torturaría hasta que me rogara su muerte. Y me aseguraría que fuera lenta y dolorosamente.

Mire por ultima vez la lista del plan. Me gustaba llevar un orden. No ponía nada comprometedor en ella pero me ayudaba a organizar mis misiones.

_Fase 1 __**completa **_

_Fase 2 __**completa**_

_Fase 3 __**incompleta**_

Y finalmente la tire a la calle, y me dirigi a mi departamento.

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Alguna teoria de quien podria ser? si tienen diganmelas si porfis...**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Sussyd, gracias por tus palabras linda, me hiciste muy feliz...**

**Quiero agradecer a mi super amiga y beta sistercullen, que sin ella no hubiese podido solita... besotes ... Ahh y por cierto pasence por sus fics que estan buenisimos les van a gustar lo juro...**

**Dejen reviews siiii , entre mas reviews dejen mas rapido actualizo, lo prometo ademas de dejar preview a todas las que comenten asi que no sean malitas siiiiii porfis... ahora si me despido... besotes...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

No podía sacarme de la cabeza el incidente de aquella noche. Yo trataba de atar cabos, pero al no tenerlos me era imposible. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue comunicarme con Aro, quien me respondió que si no quería morir, debía matar al imbécil ese. Alguien estaba jugando con fuego y no creía que precisamente fuese yo quien se quemara.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y no dábamos con el autor de los asesinatos. No habíamos descansado desde entonces. Pasaba horas en la _oficina_, no contestaba llamadas a nadie sin importar si era mi familia o no.

Tal vez los demás lo vieran exagerado pero era algo personal, el cabron ese lucho conmigo, se me escapo de las manos y termino con mi juego sin que yo lo disfrutara. Ya hasta había pensado en todas las formas posibles de torturarlo hasta que muriera. Se metió conmigo y de eso no se salvaría.

Fantaseaba con cortarle dedo a dedo lenta y dolorosamente. O quizás sacarle los ojos, cosa que ya había hecho anteriormente con otra de mis victimas y fue muy entretenido. Sus gritos fueron música para mis oídos. Podría abrirlo desde el ombligo a la nariz, sacarle los intestinos y hacer que se los comiera, nunca lo había hecho pero, prometía ser divertido.

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba nuevamente en la _oficina_, prácticamente ahora vivía allí, necesitaba pistas , huellas, cualquier cosa que me dijera quien era el bastardo ese y que quería. Sabia que el tipo ese no había querido pelear conmigo, lo hizo porque sabia que yo si quería y que lo mataría.

Eran como las diez de la noche, no pensaba darme por vencido, me importaba una mierda que matara a gente, o incluso a gente respaldada por los Volturi , lo mío era personal, a mi nadie nunca se me escapa y tarde o temprano lo encontraría y me las pagaría.

- Ey Masen vamos al bar, ¿vienes?- pregunto Demetri apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- No vayan ustedes, tengo cosas que hacer aun.-

- Llevas metido aquí desde hace bastante, ya revisamos todo no hay pistas, estas perdiendo tu tiempo-

- ¡Tuvo que haber cometido un error, tal vez minúsculo, pero debe haberlo hecho!- gruñí

- Mira despéjate un poco esta noche, coge con alguien, desestrezate, y luego volvemos a enfocarnos. Todos estamos igual que tu, queremos hallar al bastardo, nadie se nos había escapado jamás, pero necesitamos un receso-

- Te estas volviendo un debilucho de mierda- me burle, dándole la razón y levantándome de mi silla, además hace desde hace dos días que no tengo sexo, y necesitaba una buena dosis.

El solo gruño pero no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Sabia que tenia razón, me estaba obsesionando con el tema, pero estaba intrigado, ni muchos de nosotros cumplían las misiones a la perfección, siempre dejábamos un poco de ADN en las victimas, ya sea por una batalla, o que se hayan olvidado de los guantes, en mi caso era por acostarme con mis victimas, pero salíamos bien librados, pues teníamos a muchos médicos comprados, que trabajaban para nosotros y se deshacían de las pruebas.

Así fue en el caso de Jessica Stanley, a pesar de haberla metido en la bañera, su cuerpo todavía contenía mi ADN, pero con los médicos de nuestra parte esos no eran obstáculos para mí.

.

.

.

Ahora que lo pensaba había sido buena idea venir al bar, hace como dos semanas que no veía a la ovejita, y muchas veces mi mente iba hacia ella, ¿estaría con el mocoso ese? ¿La satisfacía? ¿Estaría enamorada? Bueno esta última no me importaba realmente, solo haría divertido mi juego.

Entramos al bar y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, voltee para todos lados buscándola, quería desestrezarme con ella, enterrarme en su carne, probar su piel y torturarla. Había prometido que lo haría. Después de eso me desharía de ella.

No estaba por ningún lado, por lo menos en mi campo de visión, así que pedí un whisky y cuando me lo dieron, me pare en busca de alguna presa por esta noche.

Habían hermosas mujeres, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención, tendría que conformarme con eso, necesitaba mi dósis.

Y de repente sonreí, Isabella apareció por los cuartos privados, se veía muy sensual, con un vestido azul, que abrazaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel, me moría por desvestirla, es mas arrancarle ese vestido y poseerla hasta hastiarme de ella.

Por su vestimenta concluí que hoy no le tocaba turno de actuar ni de servir, y eso era mucho mejor , así el imbécil de Michael no podría venir a joder mis planes.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el bar, ya le habían servido una bebido, no pude reconocerla ya que estaba un poco alejado. Isabella volteaba para todos lados como si buscara a alguien con la mirada. ¿Seria que el mocoso vendría? ¿Estaría esperando a alguien mas? Bueno eso no era de mi incumbencia, cogeríamos y luego que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Comencé a acércame sigilosamente a ella, no quería que me viera y tuviera tiempo para escapar, ya bastantes veces lo había logrado y esta vez no se lo permitiría, la tendría si o si, si me tocaba forzarla, pues es un sacrificio que estaría dispuesto a correr. Sonreí con esos pensamientos. Soy un cabron lo se.

Me pare justo detrás de ella, quien ni se había inmutado a mi presencia. Ella seguía como si nada, esperando despreocupadamente a quien fuera.

- ¿Esta ocupado?- pregunte fingiendo gentileza, vi como se tensaba en su asiento y sonreí, me encantaba ponerle la piel de gallina, y oler en miedo en su cuerpo.

- S-si esta ocupado- dijo mirándome aterrorizada, se veía tierna. ¡Mierda! No podía haber pensado eso.

- Lastima- dije igualmente sentándome a su lado. La verdad es que nuestro encuentro debía ser salvaje, pero con tanta gente aquí no me convenía dar un paso en falso.

La mire completamente de arriba abajo y viceversa, sin tener vergüenza de hacerlo en su propia cara. Ella disimuladamente abrazo su cuerpo. Mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?-

Me reí en su cara, la vergüenza nunca había estado en mis emociones, ni en mi vocabulario, ella me miro mas enojada aun, parecía que quería tirárseme encima, y que conste que si eso pasaba yo no pondría resistencia.

- Ven vamos al baño- dije de la nada, poniéndome de pie , haciendo un ademan de que también lo hiciera.

- ¡QUE!- jadeo con sus ojos como platos

- ¡Levántate ahora!- gruñí

- Y-yo no iré a ningún lado contigo- su vos temblaba.

- No te estoy preguntado, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas- la tome del brazo con bastante fuerza, para que entendiera que no había lugar para replicas, ya lo había decidido, esta noche la tendría.

- Voy a gritar- amenazo con sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas

- Te matare si lo haces, y también al que trate de detenerme- gruñí, porque se hacia la difícil, me estaba hartando su juego.

Ella miraba a todos lados, tal vez buscando a alguien que viera la situación y la ayudara. Sonreí por eso, aunque alguien notara lo que pasaba, nadie ayudaría, porque nadie se atrevería a meterse con uno de nosotros especialmente conmigo, sino quería aparecer muerto al día siguiente.

- Apresúrate- la jale mas fuerte, gimió de dolor, y era música para mis oídos, es mas ese gemido me había excitado mucho. Si era un enfermo.

Ella se puso de pie resignada, sabía perfectamente que cumpliría con mi amenaza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, imagino que no quería llorar enfrente de mí. Y tenia razón, eso solo me divertiría mucho más. Las lágrimas no me conmovían, a menos que fueran de alguien sumamente importante para mí, y solo mi familia contaba entre esas personas.

La lleve de la mano, jalándola sutilmente ya que estaba caminando demasiado lento y yo no estaba como para tener paciencia. Ella a cada tanto miraba para todos lados, pobre, ¿en verdad creía que alguien se arriesgaría a enfrentarme por ella? ¿Es que nadie le había dicho que eso del caballero salvando damiselas era de la edad media?

Estaba convencido que disfrutaría esta interesante experiencia.

Entonces recordé que en el bar, ahí cuartos para los privados y para las prostitutas que trabajaban aquí.

No quería tener sexo en el baño, seria excitante, pero tal vez habría gente o no estaría en condiciones, y yo quería que esto durara. Quería follarla hasta cansarme, darle duro y que no pudiera caminar en un mes.

Di media vuelta siempre jalándola ya que se ponía dura como una piedra, pero era demasiado débil y muy fácil para mi dominarla.

- Por favor- suplico, en un suave sollozo

No le conteste, busque con la mirada a Michael, quien al verme y ver a Isabella, su rostro se torno en pura preocupación.

- Dame las llaves de la mejor habitación que tengas-

El miro a Isabella, vi en su rostro pesadez pues no podía hacer nada, ella lo miraba con ojos de suplica, pero de nada serviría, si tenia que matar a alguien lo haría y el sabia que era cierto.

- Sabes Edward Tanya acaba de terminar su turno, tal vez quieras que la llame.- dijo pareciendo indiferente, ¡idiota!

- QUE ME DES LAS MALDITAS LLAVES!- El se hizo para atrás asustado por mi reacción, sentí a Isabella pegar un brinco también, sonreí mentalmente. Me gustaba tener este poder en las personas.

- S-sabes creo que todas están ocupadas- dijo nervioso y mi paciencia se acabo.

Con mi mano libre, lo tome de la solapa de su camisa, el me miro con terror –Sabes que no debes jugar conmigo Newton así que dame las MALDITAS llaves de una vez si no quieres que te pegue un tiro ahora mismo!- lo solté empujándolo.

El se tambaleo pero logro mantener el equilibrio

- S-si a-ahora mismo señor Masen- dijo dándole una última mirada a Isabella y acercarse a buscar las llaves.

- Que se diviertan- susurro, ella lo miro asustada

- Tenlo por seguro- conteste sonriendo y llevándomela de nuevo.

Llegamos a la habitación que estaba mas en el fondo. Se veía lujosa, la inspeccione. La cama era grande, había un tubo en medio de la habitación. Habían muebles muy lujosos. Revise el baño, había una bañera y una ducha bastante grande. Estaba seguro que usaríamos todos esos lugares.

Ella estaba pálida, casi sudando helado, me encantaba poner así a las personas. Me acerque a ella, quien se hizo para atrás, hasta que choco con la cama y aproveche para empujarla. Cayo sentada, me agache, y acaricie su mejilla. No era algo que yo normalmente haría, es mas, ya le habría arrancado la ropa sin importarme después las consecuencias, pero estaba tan asustada que me parecía cobarde hacerlo. Además las mujeres rogaban por mí. Solo necesitaba excitarla un poco para que cayera.

- Por favor- volvió a rogar desesperada.

- Deja de rogar, no sabes lo que me imagino que me pides- dije excitado

- ¿Porque no buscas a alguien que si quiera estar contigo?- grito enojada, si eso quería, que dejara de moquear y se pusiera salvaje.

- Porque eso no seria divertido ovejita- dije acercándome más y acariciando su costado izquierdo. Esta noche prometía. –te me has escapado demasiado ovejita, y te dije que te cogería quisieras o no-

- Eres un cerdo!- me empujo solo un poco, se paro y en un rápido movimiento estampo su mano en mi cara. Juro que vi todo rojo, a mi nadie nunca me había levantado la mano. Esta me las pagaría.

Ella me miro, roja de la rabia en sus ojos había miedo, pero también me pareció percibir lujuria y expectación. No estaba completamente seguro.

Me lance sobre ella furioso, tome su mandíbula y la apreté fuertemente, ella se quejo y estrelle su cabeza contra la pared. La haría sufrir. Yo había intentado que no fuera tan malo para ella al principio pero la muy perra cambio mis planes.

- Escúchame bien mocosa, vamos a hacer esto te guste o no ¿me entendiste?- volví a afianzar mi agarre. Yo no estaba jugando. –Te di la oportunidad de que pasara por las buenas pero por idiota aquí el único que disfrutara soy yo- dije a la vez le empecé a romper su vestido. Ella empezó a tratar de golpearme pero no la deje. No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes, debía reconocer que era valiente.

Sabia que esta noche me quitaría de la cabeza a Isabella, y nadie que tuviera sentido común trataría de impedirlo.

**¿Como les quedo el ojo?**

**¿Les gusto? ¿ Que opinan?**

**Dejen reviews porfis, saben que adoro leer sus opiniones...**

**Agradezco a las nuevas lectoras, a todas aquellas que me dejan sus comentarios, saben que son mi pan de cada dia :D**

**Un fuerte besote a mi amiga del alma sistercullen, mi beta y muxo mas , besotes amiga...**

**si no les gusta el fic mejor diganmelo y dejo de escribir si? **

**con esto me despido, les mando abrazos al estilo emmeth **

**¿Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Rompí completamente su vestido, primero los tirantes y luego la parte de los pechos, el vestido ya estaba inservible, me preguntaba como haría después para irse. Bueno realmente ese no era mi problema. Después de esto nada que tuviera que ver con ella seria de mi incumbencia.

Ella trataba de arañarme, o golpearme pero sus pequeñas manos eran detenidas por las mías al tiempo justo antes de llegar a hacerme daño.

Debía reconocer que tenia coraje y fuerza de seguir luchando cuando su destino ya estaba escrito por mi. Cuando ya estaba por seguro que follaríamos hasta el cansancio. Por lo menos hasta _mi _cansancio.

Sus manos seguían inquietas tratando de herir cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance y como ya me tenia harto, con una de mis manos tome ambas suyas afianzándola y dejándola quieta.

Cuando vi que tenia la intención de gritar, la estampe fuerte contra la pared y pegue mis labios a los suyos amortiguando el gemido de dolor de su parte. Me excitaba tanto los sonidos que salían de su boca, aunque no fueran por los mismos motivos que los míos.

Termine de romper su vestido con mi mano libre, y lo arranque completamente de su cuerpo. Dejándola solamente en ropa interior; una muy sexy ropa interior a juego, color azul de encaje, se veía malditamente sexy.

Al principio no respondía a mi beso, no me daba acceso completo a su boca, así que tuve que morderle el labio inferior con fuerza para que entendiera, que por más que luchase, esto pasaría. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, tal vez se me había pasado un poco la mano, pero ella tenia la culpa por no cooperar.

Vi sus ojos brillantes, todavía habían lágrimas en ellos, lagrimas no derramadas, debía darle al menos crédito por eso. Otra ya se hubiera largado a llorar.

- Vamos ovejita si cooperas no será tan malo- dije una ves que separe nuestros labios. Ella se lamio los suyos para limpiar la herida, pero eso había sido un error de su parte, porque me recordó cuando me tomo con su boca en el baño de aquella cafetería. A este paso tenia un enorme bulto en mis pantalones que debía ser liberado cuanto antes.

- Suéltame desgraciado- seguía forsajeando para soltarse, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran tentadoramente con cada sacudida suya. Dejándome más hambriento de lo que estaba.

Solté sus manos y coloque las mías rápidamente en su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Sus manos quedaron situadas en mi pecho.

Estaba cansada de tanto luchar, podía verlo en sus ojos, que me veían con dolor, angustia, tristeza, miedo y un sentimiento más que no supe como descifrar, pero nada parecido a los demás.

Comencé a besarla demandantemente, sus manos trataban de alejarme, aun sin fuerzas seguía luchando contra mí y eso me excitaba.

Podía sentir lo tensa que estaba, su forma de besarme, sus hombros, su cuerpo, todo, así ni ella ni yo lo disfrutaríamos.

Mire sus ojos una vez mas, una solitaria lagrima descendió de su mejilla. Había dejado de empujarme y luchar, dándome a entender que ya no se resistiría más. Dándome a entender que yo había ganado.

- Muy lista de tu parte- la felicite. Me ahorraría el trabajo de obligarla.

Ella no respondió. Volví a besarla para comprobar si era verdad que ya no lucharía. Ella me respondió el beso, sin emoción pero lo hizo.

Después de jugar un rato con su lengua, baje mis labios hasta su cuello, empecé a succionar y mordisquear su piel, que sabia deliciosa, como la miel. Pero ella no se movía, no hacia nada, esto no me estaba gustando.

Deje de besar su cuello y tome su rostro entre mis manos, quería ver su expresión, quería ver sus ojos. En cuanto quedamos frente a frente me tope otra vez con su mirada de miedo y dolor y no se porque me estremecí, pero preferí ignorar esa molestia, pues no quería atrasar mas nuestro encuentro.

Ya era suficiente, había comprobado que no trataría de detenerme por lo que la levante de su respingón trasero, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, lo que me sorprendió pues lo hizo sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Comenzamos a besarnos otra vez pero en esta ocasión ella me besaba desesperada, con ganas, demandantemente, su lengua tenia una batalla campal con la mía, que me hizo gruñir de satisfacción.

Camine de regreso a la cama con ella en brazos, al llegar la coloque en la cama y me posicione sobre ella, quien volvió a atraerme hacia ella, a besarme deliciosamente.

Mis manos vagaban por cada parte de su cuerpo por encima de la tela de su ropa interior, quería prolongar el momento, había tardado en tenerla y ahora debía disfrutarla.

Sus pechos, como había soñado con tocarlos, con probarlos, y ahora lo haría. Comencé a masajearlos fuertemente, no había lugar para mimos y caricias en este momento. Luego quise probarlos por lo que agache la cabeza y pase mi lengua por ellos siempre encima de la tela.

Isabella gemía como loca por mis caricias, y yo a pesar de que no estaba siendo atendido también gemía con solo escucharla y verla. Me atrajo hacia ella nuevamente para besarla. Sinceramente no me cansaba de esos labios, sabían deliciosos, nunca había probado algo así.

Me separe de ella para poder quitarme la camisa, necesitaba pronto enterrarme en su interior, ya me estaban cansando los juegos previos, yo quería que empezara la acción de una maldita vez.

Una vez sin la estorbosa tela, volví a agacharme para besarla nuevamente. Ella se abrazó de mí jalándome haciendo que me recostara encima de ella.

Al parecer la ovejita también se había cansado de jugar a la inocente, y terminaríamos teniendo una noche muy excitante.

De repente un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna me hizo gemir, y separarme rápidamente de ella, quien se levanto de un salto y se acerco al guarda ropa de la habitación cogiendo un vestido negro que ahí se encontraba.

Yo seguía retorciéndome de dolor. La muy maldita me había dado un buen golpe.

- Eres una maldita y esta me las pagas- dije como pude.

Ella solo sonrió burlonamente, terminando de ponerse el vestido.

- Espero que así aprendas a respetar idiota-

- Te vas a arrepentir- dije levantándome rápidamente, cogiendo mi camisa.

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, y yo tras ella, ¡Mierda! Casi no podía moverme del dolor, pero esta me las pagaba, ya me debía demasiadas.

Salió rápidamente del bar por la puerta trasera, y yo detrás de ella. Vi como se quitaba sus zapatos para poder correr más rápido, lo que me dio ventaja.

Normalmente yo corría muy rápido pero con cada movimiento mi entrepierna dolía más.

Las calles estaban bastante oscuras por donde íbamos pasando, seria pan comido hacerla pagar por su error y nadie se daría cuenta de nada.

Isabella seguía corriendo, tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies, de repente vi un taxi de lejos y maldije mi suerte, ella podría escaparse otra vez y en esta ocasión una parte esencial de mi cuerpo pedía reposo. Isabella llamo al taxi rápidamente, era un chico joven que al ver la escena que de seguro dábamos, rápidamente se orillo frente a ella, quien no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al taxi, que arranco apresuradamente. A todo esto yo estaba más que furioso. Nuevamente Isabella se me escapaba de las manos por lo que poco me importo y saque mi arma y le dispare al vidrio trasero, el taxi acelero mas y se perdió entre la oscuridad. Suspire frustrado y di media vuelta.

- Ovejita cada día me das más razones para matarte- dije al aire. Estaba molesto, y adolorido, en ves de sacarme el estrés esta salida me había dejado mas jodido de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

.

No quise regresar al bar, no por la escena sino porque una parte muy importante de mi anatomía me pedía a gritos llevarla a reposar.

A pesar del dolor de mi entrepierna, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido, y a decir verdad me gustaba ese carácter que tenia la ovejita, se podía notar que era ruda y a la vez que era muy frágil, esa mezcla de mujer fatal e inocente excitaba mucho y no creo que solo a mi, sino a cualquier hombre que se le acercara.

Pero raramente pensar en otros hombres tratando de tenerla o tocarla me hacia hervir la sangre y ver todo rojo.

Ciertamente pensaba en Isabella como en una nueva adquisición, como mi juguete nuevo y nadie más debería jugar con mis juguetes si sabe lo que le conviene. Si, eso debía ser, era cuidar el territorio y una vez que ya me hubiese saciado, no me importaría lo que pasase con ella.

Al llegar a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño de agua tibia para relajarme, el dolor ya no era tan grande pero si era muy molesto, esperaba que no tuviera posibles consecuencias mas adelante.

Al salir me acosté en la cama completamente desnudo, no quería que la tela me fuese a lastimar la piel de mi miembro, era la parte más sagrada de mí, la cuidaba con devoción.

Trate de dormir un rato para relajarme pero no lo lograba, tenia en mi mente tantas preguntas sin resolver que no me sentía en paz, bueno a lo que se puede decir.

En primer lugar estaba Isabella, ella siempre ocupaba mi mente, ¿a quien esperaría en el bar? ¿Se encontraría con su mocoso ese? No entendía que podría verle a ese sujeto y para que negarlo, me frustraba no saber nada de Isabella. Debía investigarla, conocer todo de ella. Si, ella se había convertido en una obsesión para mi.

En segundo lugar estaba el bastardo que me robo la misión, todavía rondaban dudas en mi cabeza acerca de el. No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser y eso me frustraba de sobremanera.

Suspire audiblemente, mi cabeza era un caos de ideas, no lograba sacar lógicas conclusiones además de que mi no satisfactorio encuentro con Isabella me tenia frustrado. Al parecer hoy no había sido mi día.

.

.

.

.

Me levante a eso de las diez de la mañana, me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la zona herida por lo que tome otra ducha y me mantuve desnudo. Había decidido no salir el día de hoy, no me sentía muy bien que digamos.

Me senté a ver televisión aún desnudo, no usaría nada hasta que el dolor y la molestia pasaran.

De repente tocaron el timbre, gruñí, ¿es que acaso no podía tener un poco de paz? Me valía una mierda que me vieran desnudo fuera quien fuera, por lo que me pare y fui a abrir la puerta así nada mas.

- ¿Qué?- gruñí al abrir la puerta, realmente estaba de muy mal humor.

Era una mujer la que se encontraba enfrente de mi, rubia, con mechones negros, voluptuosa, ojos grises, llevaba una mini falda y una blusa rosa de tirantes. Estaba muy bien, pero eso no me quitaba el humor de perros que me cargaba en este momento.

Ella me miraba descaradamente, de arriba a bajo y se quedo un buen momento mirando mi miembro, en otra ocasión eso me hubiera excitado pero esta vez no. Se mordía los labios tentadoramente, pero no tanto como… Mierda debía dejar de pensar en ella.

- Disculpa que te moleste, soy tu nueva vecina- dijo mirándome con una sensual sonrisa. Yo no le conteste, estaba pensando que tal vez lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba era un buen polvo matutino para olvidar el episodio de ayer. –Me llamo Samantha –

- Soy Edward- dije simplemente, tal vez era tan zorra como aparentaba y me daba unos muy buenos días. – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- ella me miro con una sonrisa, y bajo su mirada nuevamente a mi miembro que esta vez si reacciono.

- Creo que esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo ¿no crees?- dijo coqueta sin quitar su mirada de mi miembro. Tenía razón si era una cualquiera pero era eso o nada.

Me hice a un lado para que entrara al departamento. Entro seguida por mí y se quedo parada en medio de la sala.

- ¿Llevas mucho viviendo aquí?- pregunto para hacer conversación y sinceramente no tenia ningún interés en charlar.

- Vamos al punto ¿quieres?- dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella y estampando ferozmente mis labios en los suyos.

- ¿Te gusta rudo eh?- dijo ella entre jadeos

Yo no le respondí, solo seguí besándola ferozmente imaginando que era cierta castaña a la que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Desgarre su ropa, no tenia ganas de juegos, quería ir al punto y luego que se perdiera de mi vista, no tenia pensado volver a repetir esto con ella, no me llamaba la atención pero realmente todo dependía de ella. De cualquier manera, no era muy buena idea meterme con alguien que vivía tan cerca de mí, esperaba que no fuera otra encimosa, y que entendiera que no estoy disponible para nadie.

Jale fuertemente su cabello separándola de mi, ella gimió de dolor, pero por su rostro me pude dar cuenta que a la muy maldita le estaba gustando. Bueno, debía conformarme con ella por ahora.

Tal vez no tendría a la mujer que realmente deseaba ahora, pero la tendría, costara lo que costara, ahora me tendría que conformar con cualquiera que se atravesase en mi camino._ Prepárate Isabella, porque pronto serás mía y no podrás escapar._

**_¿les gusto?_**

**_ay nenas estoy tan feliz por todos sus comentarios, realmente me emocionan mucho y por eso decidi subir hoy..._**

**_tambien a todas las que han agregado el fic pero chicas anonimas opinen porfis me gusta saber lo que piensan siiii comenten.._**

**_chicas ya saben que entre mas reviews dejan mas rapido actualizo ademas de dejar previews a quienes lo hagan..._**

**_¿que piensan del capi?_**

**_espero que les este gustando la historia... recuerden que me gusta que me dejen sus opiniones y si pueden ideas porque ultimamente estoy corta de imaginacion... no importa si no tiene que ver con lo que este pasando pues puedo acoplarlo luego siii..._**

**_Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi bella y super beta Sistercullen que como he dicho sin ella este fic no hubiese sido posible, ya saben pasence por sus fics que estan super..._**

**_ademas que le dedico el capi a mi super BF SAMY, te adorooooo lo sabes... te mando muxos besotottotes_**

**_bueno chicas me despido, espero que me dejen ver sus comentarios siiiii no sean malitas, _**

**_les mando muxos abrazos y besos al estilo emmet_**

**_atte.. teishi_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Un mes había pasado desde el incidente con Isabella en el bar, había ido a buscarla un par de veces pero nunca se encontraba, y eso me tenia furioso, no se me escaparía, ya me tenia cansado, en la siguiente oportunidad que tuviera no la desaprovecharía, esa noche me había agarrado desprevenido pero eso no volvería a pasar, ahora que conocía un poco mas sus artimañas, sabia que era astuta y escurridiza.

Había estado yendo a la oficina un poco menos, pues no quería estresarme sabiendo que no encontrábamos rastros del tipo de la misión. Había estado analizando las cosas y había llegado hasta la conclusión de que si quería atraparlo, debía esperar hasta la siguiente misión que se me otorgara pues si mis pensamientos eran correctos, estaban tras los mismos objetivos nuestros.

Lastimosamente no habían misiones por ahora, según Aro todo se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente así que no hacíamos falta y la verdad ya me faltaba un poco de adrenalina. Estaba un poco aburrido, no había tenido nada bueno con que entretenerme últimamente.

Desde hace un mes no me podía sacar de encima a Samantha, vivía llamándome, mandándome postres, tarjetas, en fin, cosas sin importancia. Ya me tenia harto, lastimosamente no podía hacerle nada, pues varias personas sabían de mi encuentro con ella, gracias a la aludida, al parecer era bastante comunicativa. No encontraba la forma de dejarle en claro que nuestro encuentro fue algo casual, que no me interesaba nada serio. Inclusive me había visto entrar a mi departamento con diferentes mujeres y aun así no captaba, al parecer era realmente estúpida.

Por ahora me encontraba en mi departamento, no había nada en la televisión, como de costumbre; no tenia ninguna misión que realizar, y no tenia ganas de ir al bar, sabiendo que Isabella no estaría allí. Y no quería toparme con Tanya, que era otra que no me dejaba en paz. No tenia nada que hacer y estaba frustrado. Así que hice algo que tal vez mas adelante me arrepentiría. Tome mi celular y llame a Alice.

Me parecía raro que no me contestara, ella siempre tenia su teléfono a la mano, así que volví a intentar. Al quinto pique contesto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- contesto, me sorprendió que lo hiciera, ella siempre se ponía feliz al hablar conmigo, quizá algo le pasaba

- ¿Qué tienes duende porque ese humor?-

- Pasa que yo no hablo con mentirosos y tu eres el rey de las mentiras- contesto audiblemente enojada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- conteste temeroso, ella no podría saber lo que era. Eso mataría a mi familia y los pondría en peligro.

- Prometiste que harías tiempo para venir a casa, y me mentiste, ¿acaso te parece poco?

Suspire aliviado, me sentía mal por lastimar a Alice, pero sabia que lo mejor era poner distancia, porque a pesar del monstruo que soy amo a mi familia.

- Es que no he podido duende, he estado ocupado- mentí –¿Pero que te parece si vamos a almorzar hoy? ,yo invito-. La verdad lo hacia porque estaba aburrido, pero de cualquier forma no me gustaba que Alice estuviera enojada.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto emocionada. Hasta podía imaginarla dando saltitos de felicidad.

- Si, ¿entonces que dices? ¿Nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre en treinta minutos?-

- Si además tengo cosas que contarte- y colgó. Bueno ya estaba hecho. No me emocionaba lo que Alice tendría para contarme, a lo mejor de algún vestido nuevo que diseño o que fue de compras, la verdad las pláticas de Alice muchas veces me sacaban de quicio.

Me vestí sencillamente con jeans, una camiseta blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero, me daban pinta de chico malo, y vaya que era malo. Tome mis llaves, celular y billetera, sin mencionar mis armas que estaban ocultas en mi ropa, siempre debía ir preparado por cualquier cosa.

Salí de mi departamento rápidamente, no quería toparme con Samantha, pero muy tarde, al parecer tenia una alarma que le avisaba de mi presencia porque salió segundos después que yo.

- Eddie querido, ¿vas a salir?- pregunto lo obvio, reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos, repito, es muy estúpida.

- Si- conteste secamente, la verdad ya no me importaba fingir, no sabia como deshacerme de ella.

- ¿Y adonde vas?- cuestiono fingiendo indiferencia.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe-

Ella me miro recelosa, pero oculto rápidamente su expresión para que según ella yo no me diera cuenta.

- No te pongas así Eddie, solo era curiosidad, ¿Por qué no cancelas y jugamos un rato?- pregunto coqueta.

- En primera no me llames Eddie, y en segunda, no fue tan satisfactorio revolcarme contigo como para repetir, así que ya no me jodas-

Vi sus ojos aguarse, como si me importara. Pero ella rápidamente cambio su expresión y sonrió de nuevo

- Bueno Eddie a la próxima será- respondió metiéndose rápidamente en su departamento.

¿Como no podía dejar de insistir?, esta mujer no tenia dignidad, pero bueno, eso no era mi problema, así que seguí mi camino.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, me encontraba en el restaurante favorito de Alice, La Bella Italia, sinceramente me daba igual a donde nos reuniríamos, pero quería que dejara de estar molesta. Alice siempre había logrado eso en mi, hacerme querer hacerla sentir mejor, cuidar de ella. Cuando éramos mas jóvenes muchos tipos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, pero solo con una mirada mía bastaba para hacerles comprender que si se metían con ella, se metían conmigo sin contar claro esta, a Emmet, que era igual o más sobreprotector que yo cuando se trataba de Alice.

Entre y busque la mesa que siempre ocupábamos cuando nos reuníamos aquí, que se encontraba frente a la barra. Y allí se encontraba la duende, hablando por teléfono, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, sonrió; me acerque a ella para poder saludarla.

- Bueno manda esas telas a la dirección que te di, me avisas cuando lo hayas hecho, te llamo luego- se despidió y colgó.

- ¡Edward!- grito emocionada levantándose de la mesa y colgándose de mi cuello.

Yo no le conteste, simplemente la abrace fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Pedimos nuestra comida y comenzamos a entablar una conversación sobre trivialidades, ella me contaba emocionada sobre los nuevos vestidos que había estado confeccionando y que pronto seria el desfile del lanzamiento de su ropa.

A pesar que esas cosas no eran de interés para mi, me hacia feliz saber que ella había logrado cumplir todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

- ¡Oh por Dios!- susurro de pronto entre nerviosa y emocionada. La mire sin comprender. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Que sucede? –

- Es que acaba de entrar el amor de mi vida – respondió. Fruncí el ceño, que yo supiera Alice no estaba con nadie, además antes que cualquiera se acercara a ella tendría que tener una seria conversación conmigo.

- ¿Como que el amor de tu vida?, explícame – le respondí serio.

- Si – dijo susurrando – Hace como un mes lo vi por primera vez, siempre viene aquí como a esta hora – Es tan perfecto- dijo suspirando.

Me voltee un poco para ver de quien diablos hablaba Alice, y ahí sentado en la barra se encontraba un tipo alto, de ojos azules, rubio, y era un poco ancho, no tanto como yo, pero se le notaba que era fuerte. Su vestimenta era casual, algo parecida a la mía, tenia una pose despreocupada.

Alice lo veía embobada, como si el tipo ese fuera un sueño, y esto no me gustaba, no me daba buena espina.

- Se llama Jasper- continuo Alice, suspirando y mirándolo de reojo. – Lo se porque lo vi cuando firmaba la cuenta, no he a hablado con el, pero es el amor de mi vida Ed te lo juro- dijo soñadoramente.

- Deja de decir estupideces Alice, no lo conoces- dije también mirándolo.

Ella ignoro como siempre lo que dije, y siguió viéndolo emocionada. De un momento a otro el volteo un momento y la miro; el imbécil tuvo el descaro de verla completamente estando yo presente. Una vez que su mirada dejo el cuerpo de Mi Hermana llego hasta su rostro, y le regalo una sonrisa ladeada, Alice se sonrojo pero le sonrió de vuelta. Parecía que yo estaba pintado aquí. Luego el tipo volteo a verme y se topo con mi mirada, esa que intimidaba a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Pero raramente el me sostuvo la mirada, sin titubear, como si estuviera analizándome, volvió a curvar una sonrisa pero esta era una sonrisa burlona que obviamente iba dirigida hacia mi. De no ser porque Alice se encontraba presente le hubiera dado su merecido al imbécil este.

De repente se levanto de la barra con su pedido y sin más se acerco a nuestra mesa, y se detuvo en frente de una de las sillas.

- ¿Será que puedo acompañarla bella dama?- pregunto haciéndose el caballero. Lo iba a matar por acercarse a Alice eso estaba por seguro.

Alice estaba que no cavia de la felicidad, pero logro disimularlo un poco. Yo por mi parte estaba de tomarlo por el cuello y partírselo. El tipo prácticamente me estaba ignorando. Ella bien podría ser mi novia y el estaba coqueteando descaradamente con ella enfrente de mi.

- Por supuesto- dijo Alice

- ¿Como te llamas lindura?- pregunto sentándose en la silla enfrente de Alice.

- Alice Cullen- susurro casi inaudiblemente.

- Un verdadero placer Alice, soy Jasper- dijo tomando su mano delicadamente dándole un suave beso. Yo prácticamente estaba viendo todo rojo de la rabia. ¡Mierda! Si Alice no estuviera aquí bien podría darle su merecido al Romeo este que me hacia querer vomitar.

Alice sonrió feliz y se perdieron el uno en la mirada del otro, hasta me atrevía a decir que miraba corazones en los ojos de Alice. Y decidí que era hora de intervenir, por lo que me aclare la garganta audiblemente.

- ¡Oh! El es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice apenada

El me miro seriamente como si fuera yo el que le estorbara. Definitivamente alguien se estaba ganando un balazo en la cabeza y ese no seria yo.

- Un gusto- dijo simplemente, volteándose nuevamente hacia Alice.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades durante todo el almuerzo, y digo estuvieron porque yo estuve de adorno, después de que nos presentáramos me habían ignorado olímpicamente. Y lo peor era que el cabrón este aprovechaba sus charlas para tocar sutilmente a mi hermana.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estaban despidiéndose. Podía ver en la expresión de Alice que no deseaba que el se marchara, pero escondía su decepción muy bien.

- Disfrute mucho tu compañía, hermosa; espero volvamos a repetir- dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de Alice y llevándosela a los labios.

- S-si por supuesto- contesto Alice sonrojada, lo cual me asombraba demasiado pues en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto de esa manera, lo que me enfureció, pues significaba que el tenia un poder sobre ella.

- Mañana a la misma hora preciosa, te espero- Ni siquiera había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación. Se levanto de la mesa, le dio una última sonrisa a Alice y se marcho.

Me daba rabia que no se intimidara conmigo, al parecer el chico tenía pelotas. Lo mandaría a investigar, porque no dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a Alice para hacerle daño, primero tendría que pasar sobre mi para hacerlo.

- ¿Cuál dijo que era su apellido?- pregunte indiferente a Alice, quien por cierto seguía con una sonrisa boba mirando en la dirección que el se marcho. Alice pareció volver en si y me miro como si no recordara que siempre estuve ahí.

Se quedo pensativa – Mmm no lo dijo –

Podría haber sido casualidad no mencionarlo, o el tipo era mas listo de lo que había pensado, cada vez me gustaba menos.

- ¿Y te dejo su numero de teléfono?- insistí

- No tampoco lo hizo-dijo en un susurro, al parecer lo había interpretado mal, ella debía creer que no le había interesado lo suficiente como para dejárselo. Quise golpearme mentalmente, no quería lastimar a Alice.

No le dije nada, seguí pensando. Hoy mismo llamaría a Demetri para que lo investigara, lastimosamente solo tenia su nombre de pila. Tal vez si dejaba que saliera con Alice una vez mas ella pudiera proporcionarme mas datos. No por supuesto que no, no expondría a Alice a un desconocido, a menos que yo estuviera cerca para vigilarlo.

Voltee a ver a Alice nuevamente pero ella miraba hacia sus pies con evidente tristeza por lo que me acerque a ella y la envolví en mis brazos.

- Alice no te pongas así por un tipo que ni siquiera conoces- dije suavemente, no quería discutir con ella.

- Es el amor de mi vida Edward ¿no lo entiendes?- susurro, podía ver sus ojos brillando en lagrimas y mi pecho se contrajo, no me gustaba ver a Alice llorar y saber que había sido mi culpa.

- Hay muchos peces en el agua Alli- dije acariciando su cabeza.

Ella levanto su rostro y me miro molesta – ¿Como podrías entender si tú no quieres a nadie?-

Y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mí. Y mi mente me llevo una vez más a Isabella, sus ojos cafés mirándome asustados y abnegados en lágrimas. La hermosa piel de sus brazos y costados estaban llenas de moretones, su ropa rasgada casi por completo, sus labios sollozando casi inaudiblemente. Esa imagen me hizo sentir un hueco en el pecho, uno que nunca había estado allí antes y ahora pujaba contra mi con tanta fuerza que dolía incluso respirar.

- ¿Edward te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alice con evidente preocupación. Al parecer me había quedado callado por bastante tiempo.

- Si duende no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando- trate de sonreírle despreocupadamente pero el dolor en mi pecho no se iba y la imagen de Isabella seguía grabada en mi cabeza atormentándome. Nunca me había pasado algo así, nunca había sentido culpa por nada pero saber que esa imagen podría ser causada por mí me hizo sentir un bastardo miserable.

Nos despedimos rápidamente ya que Alice tenía que ir a ver como iba el arreglo de su desfile, pero antes me hizo prometer que nos veríamos mas seguido y que llamaría a Emmet pues hace mucho que no tenía noticias suyas. Yo en cambio le hice prometer que no se deprimiera por el tipo ese y que esperara. Ella con las esperanzas renovadas me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y sin más partió.

Camino a casa recordé que debía llenar el tanque de gasolina por lo que me orille en la gasolinera mas cercana. Me Salí del auto mientras que el encargado llenaba el tanque cuando el tal Jasper aparecía en una motocicleta visiblemente cara.

Lo observe durante un minuto. Bajo de su motocicleta y entro al On The Run que ahí se encontraba. Por lo que decidí que era el momento de tener una pequeña _charla _con el acerca de mire desde afuera, al parecer estaba comprando unos cigarros. Contesto su celular y hablaba completamente serio, aunque de vez en cuando sonreía burlonamente, mas le valía que no fuera una mujer porque si llegaba a lastimar a Alice lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Salió de la tienda rápidamente pero me le interpuse en su camino completamente serio. El me miro levantando una ceja.

- No te atrevas a lastimar a Alice- dije sin rodeos, no estaba en plan de hacernos amigos. Solo quería dejarle en claro lo que le pasaría si jugaba con ella.

- ¿Eres su perro guardián o algo así?- pregunto despreocupadamente y me cabreo por lo que lo tome de las solapas de su camisa y lo empuje con fuerza contra la pared mas cercana.

- Te lo advierto imbécil, rómpele el corazón y te mato- el simplemente sonrió. Liberándose rápidamente de mi.

- Creo que ya esta mayorcita para saber cuidarse sola- dijo apoyándose indiferentemente en la pared.

Trate de serenarme, ya habíamos llamado bastante la atención por lo que simplemente lo imite.

- Es solamente una advertencia, juega con ella y te juro que nos volveremos a ver- dije solamente dándome la vuelta para irme.

- Te estaré esperando- contesto. Me tomo todo mi autocontrol no regresar y meterle una bala en el cráneo. Lo ignore y me dirigí a mi auto para poder regresar a mi departamento.

Por lo visto tendría que estar mas al pendiente de Alice, porque ese tal Jasper no me gustaba para nada y tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a el.

**Hola mis niñas hermosas! ¿Les gusto?**

**¿algun comentario, teoria?**

**gracias a todas las nuevas lectores y a las no tan nuevas, que saben que las amoo a todas, sus comentarios son mi pan de cada dia, niñas espero que me comenten sus opiniones okiz?**

**ya conocen el procedimiento, a las que dejan review del dejo un preview del siguiente... vamos chicas quiero saber sus opiniones siii porfis :D comenten**

**Sistercullen amiga te adoro, no me canso de repetirtelo **

**con esas me despido lindas, les mando muxos besos y abrazos espero que vayan disfrutando la historia y me dejen a ver sus opiniones... besotes **

**xoxo teishi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Al solo llegar a mi departamento había llamado a Demetri para que me investigara sobre ese tal Jasper. Lastimosamente no encontró mucho que me pudiera ayudar ya que solo tenia su nombre de pila. Le dije que siguiera intentando que yo trataría de recopilar más información.

Me levante al refrigerador y tome una cerveza, tal vez necesitaba un poco de alcohol en mis venas para relajarme, esta salida me había estresado demasiado.

No sabia porque pero ansiaba ver a Isabella, ya hacia demasiado que no la veía, y tal vez por el alcohol admitiría que me estaba haciendo falta. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en ese momento. O si estaría con su noviecito ese. ¿Podría haber la posibilidad de que pensara en mi? No, no debería tener esos pensamientos, ella no debía importarme. Solo la quería para un polvo y ya. Cuando consiguiera lo que quería volvería a ser el mismo de antes y podría estar tranquilo.

Raramente el dolor en mi pecho seguía, como si quisiera ahogarme, como si me persiguiera a donde fuera sin importar nada.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y por primera vez lo agradecí ya que me distraería de esos ridículos pensamientos. Conteste.

- ¿Diga?-

- Hola Eddie ¿cansado de tanto montar?- escuche su estridente risa

- Mierda Emmet, te he dicho que no me digas así-

- Ay Eddie no seas malo- dijo con voz de niña.

- ¿Para que llamabas?- pregunte con un suspiro.

- Ya que tu no lo haces, alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no?- ¿es que todo el mundo me lo iba a estar reprochando? – Además mañana es el cumpleaños de Rose y pensaba en ir a celebrar, así que, ¿que te parece?-

No tenia ganas de ir a esa mentada celebración, ciertamente Rosalie y yo no éramos los mejores amigos que digamos, es mas, nos odiábamos rotundamente, pues ella notaba el pesar de mi familia por mis constantes ausencias. Casi nunca hablábamos pero las raras veces que lo hacíamos era solo para discutir, sinceramente me valía lo que ella pensara, es mas, ella no tenia que meterse en cosas que no le correspondían y se lo hacia saber constantemente. Pero no ir significaba volver a lo mismo con Alice, además sabia que esto lastimaba mucho a mis padres en especial a Esme por lo que me tragaría mi orgullo.

- Ey Ed, ¿entonces que dices? ¿Vienes? Mañana en casa de mamá y papá-

- Esta bien Emmet ahí estaré-

- Genial, será como a eso de las cinco de la tarde y después nos vamos a algún antro o bar- no me dejo contestar nada y colgó.

Tal vez y no era mala idea, les recomendaría el bar donde acostumbraba ir para aprovechar y ver si encontraba a Isabella. Odiaba sentirme tan obsesionado con ella pero no podía evitarlo. Últimamente al cerrar mis ojos lo primero que veía eran esos hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome. Debería buscarla, investigarla, tal vez sabiendo donde vive se me arreglaría la vida rápidamente, pero caí en la cuenta de algo; lo único que sabia de ella es que se llamaba Isabella, que por las noches trabajaba en el bar y que asistía a la Universidad cerca de aquella cafetería. Como pude ser tan estúpido, debía averiguar mas, si quería llegar a ella debía acorralarla, por lo que me prometí averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de ella.

.

.

.

Ya era el día de la _tan esperada_ fiesta de Rosalie, por lo que ahora mismo me encontraba comprando un obsequio, no es que quisiera regalarle algo pero era mas por cortesía, no podía llegar con las manos vacías a un cumpleaños. Como no tenia interés en agradar a Rosalie, compré lo primero que vi, unos chocolates, y para ser sincero los compre porque sabia que los odiaría, se notaba que era de las que se cuidaban la figura y todas esas mierdas, ya quería ver su cara cuando se los entregara.

Como a eso de las cinco y media llegue a casa; Alice como siempre se colgó de mi cuello saludándome.

- ¡Edward que bueno que viniste!- grito emocionada, aguante las ganas de rodar los ojos siempre era lo mismo.

No dije nada, solo entre a la casa con ella colgada a mi cuello. Salude a mis padres que se les notaba emocionados de verme.

- ¡Mi niño viniste!- chillo mi madre emocionada, a veces me preguntaba de donde habrá salido Alice.

- Es bueno verte hijo- dijo solamente mi padre, que aunque el no fue tan espontáneo como mamá se le notaba en los ojos lo feliz que estaba y nuevamente me sentí culpable por causarles dolor.

- Igualmente padre- dije dándole un abrazo y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Eddie viniste!- grito Emmet soplándose con sus manos teatralmente y rápidamente se acerco a darme un abrazo.

Detrás de el venia Rosalie, vistiendo una mini falda, una blusa que dejaba ver su bien distribuido y proporcionado escote y unos tacones altísimos, me veía con indiferencia y arrogancia y sinceramente quise quitárselas de un golpe pero era mujer y… bueno eso no era problema pero era novia de Emmet por lo que no podía hacerle nada.

- Edward- dijo en forma de saludo.

- Rosalie- la imite, me acerque con una sonrisa burlona y le di un abrazo tenso ya que toda la familia presenciaba el show- Feliz cumpleaños. Dime cuantos son; ¿cuarenta? ¿Oye eso que estoy viendo ahí es un barro?- dije una vez que me había separado de ella, quien me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos, además que tenia los puños cerrados, quise reírme a carcajada suelta pero me contuve.

- Óyeme tu… - empezó a decir realmente cabreada apuntándome con su dedo índice, en el momento en el que Emmet la interrumpió.

- Bueno, bueno ya que estamos todos, debería comenzar la celebración ¿no?- dijo a manera de alivianar la tensión del ambiente.

- No esperemos es que todavía….- no termino de decir Alice cuando una voz que se me hacia lejanamente familiar la interrumpió.

- Lamento haber llegado tarde- yo estaba estático en mi lugar cuando vi quien se encontraba en la sala, el maldito de Jasper. Alice corrió emocionada a recibirlo.

- Familia quiero presentarles a el amo… digo a mi amigo Jasper- se corrigió rápidamente. Tomo su mano para jalarlo a que se adentrase a la casa. – Mira ellos son mis padres, Carlisle y Esme- dijo plantándose enfrente de ellos. Esme la veía de manera cómplice, mi padre tenia una mirada analizadora, claro Alice era su princesa, al analizarlo brevemente y ver a Alice tan emocionada, le sonrió amablemente.

- Un verdadero placer- dijo tomando la mano de mi madre y dándole un pequeño beso, Esme lo miro complacida y le guiño un ojo a Alice. Luego estrecho la mano con mi padre quien le sonrió amable dándole las gracias por venir.

- El es mi hermano mayor Emmet y su novia Rosalie- continuo Alice con las presentaciones.

- Un gusto- dijo estrechando la mano de Emmet quien no tenia mejor cara que yo, hasta podría jurar que apretó su mano mas de lo debido, pero el tal Jasper siguió con su rostro imperturbable y le regreso el apretón, Emmet al sentirlo sonrió. Jasper se volteo un poco para saludar a Rosalie, y disimuladamente la miro de arriba a bajo, pero no de la misma forma que había visto a Alice el otro día. Se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Vi a Emmet tensarse y rodear rápidamente la cintura de Rosalie con su enorme brazo, Jasper sonrió socarronamente haciendo que Emmet tensara la mandíbula. – Feliz cumpleaños por cierto- dijo sonriéndole, ella lo miro indiferente y dijo un seco _gracias._ _Rosalie siempre regalando amor y cariño por donde pasa_, pensé sarcásticamente.

- Y este es Edward a quien ya conoces- el me sonrió burlonamente y estrecho su mano con la mía. La estreche con fuerza.

- ¿Que tal?- dijo simplemente. No le conteste, no creo que esperara un saludo de mi parte.

Emmet me miro y medio me sonrió yo conociendo esa sonrisa se la devolví cómplice, al parecer ya lo tenia de aliado para darle su merecido, no es que lo necesitara pero viendo la escena anterior creo que seria justo incluirlo. Además no seria la primera vez que nos encargábamos de algún imbécil que quería pasarse de listo con Alice.

La velada paso normal, entre bromas por parte de Emmet y felicitaciones por parte de mis padres.

Tenia bien vigilado a Jasper, no quería que en ningún momento casualmente Alice y el se perdieran de mi vista. Alice estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí a su lado, esa enorme sonrisa no se la borraba nadie. El la veía interesado, podía arriesgarme a decir que sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de Alice.

Mamá y papá se despidieron para acostarse, ya que mañana papá tenia una cirugía importante y por ende debía descansar.

- Entonces, ¿a que antro vamos?- pregunto Alice saltando emocionada.

- Conozco uno muy bueno- comencé a decir, -Es exclusivo, y el dj es el mejor de la ciudad-

- Ok te seguimos Eddie- canturreo Emmet, le lance una mirada envenenada.

- Esperen, debemos ir a cambiarnos- grito Alice

Suspire – Ya estas vestida Alice- dije con tono cansado

- Nop, si vamos a salir a un bar reconocido tenemos que ir deslumbrantes- dijo Alice como si fuera lo obvio. No nos dio tiempo de responder, y subió las escaleras con Rosalie siguiéndola, perdiéndose de vista.

Sonreí tal vez este era el momento perfecto para _conversar_ con Jasper, Emmet sonrió por lo que imagino que pensó lo mismo.

- Así que, Jasper ¿no?- empezó Emmet

El aludido volteo despreocupadamente hacia Emmet, como odiaba esa seguridad que cargaba.

- Sabes que si te metes con Alice o con mi Rose tendremos que hacerte daño ¿verdad? - continuo Emmet rodeándolo. Yo observaba a mi hermano, debía decir que esto se le daba muy bien, pero el cabron de Jasper lo miraba altivamente, sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos.

- Me doy cuenta- contesto tranquilamente. Haciéndole frente a Emmet, sin dejarse intimidar por su tamaño. – Pero también me doy cuenta que no eres lo suficiente hombre para retener a tu mujer y te aterra que te la quite- dijo sonriendo. Emmet apretó la mandíbula y se fue contra el, pero antes de que eso pasara lo detuve, no porque lo estuviera defendiendo sino porque no quería que mis padres bajaran o que las chicas se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Suéltame! Lo voy a matar- grito Emmet tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

- Cálmate Emmet no es el momento ni el lugar- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo. Yo también quería golpearlo pero debíamos ser inteligentes, si las chicas bajaran las cartas no estarían de nuestro lado, pues éramos dos contra uno. Y con el historial de novios _accidentados _de Alice, no nos creerían.

Emmet se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre y comenzó a respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Será mejor que tengas cuidado princesa, no vaya a ser que sufras algún desafortunado accidente.- dije mirando a Jasper envenenadamente.

- Lo estaré esperando con ansias - dijo desafiándome. Con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual quería borrar con un golpe.

- ¡Ya estamos listas!- grito Alice bajando las escaleras. Traía un vestido verde, ceñido a su cuerpo, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones altos como los que acostumbraba usar, podía ver todas sus curvas tras el intento de vestido que traía puesto. ¿Cuándo le habían crecido los pechos a Alice? Jasper la devoraba con la mirada, y Emmet estaba rojo del disgusto.

- Estas loca si crees que vas a salir así, ahora mismo, subes y te cambias- dije con tono autoritario, sin dejar cabida a replicas.

- No me voy a cambiar, esto esta de moda Edward, todas las chicas los usan- dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No te estoy preguntado si esta de moda, te estoy diciendo que si no te cambias no vamos a ningún lado-

- Emmet di algo por favor ayúdame- dijo haciendo un puchero. Vi a Emmet dudar, esas eran las artimañas de Alice para salirse con la suya, así que le envié una mirada de advertencia.

- Lo siento duende pero estoy de acuerdo con Edward - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. Jasper miraba el espectáculo divertido.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?, ¿que son todos esos gritos?- dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras. Ella traía un vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo con un escote delantero que llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo. Le quedaba arriba de las rodillas y abrazaba su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel. Vi a Emmet con la mandíbula desencajada al verla. Jasper la miraba serenamente, de arriba abajo una vez mas, se notaba algo ansioso por la imagen que veía, creo que hasta yo sentí una parte de mi anatomía querer despertar pero me recordé quien era la vestía esa arma mortal y rápidamente todo deseo abandono mi cuerpo.

- A los chicos no les gusta mi vestido- dijo haciendo nuevamente un puchero hacia Rosalie.

- No le veo nada de malo a tu vestido, no les hagas caso a estos idiotas- dijo indiferente

- Este no es asunto tuyo así que no te metas- dije ya cabreado

- Nadie tiene la culpa que seas un cavernícola y no sepas que es muy normal vestir así, todas lo hacemos- dijo molesta como si fuera lo obvio.

- Que tu te vistas como una cualqui…- Emmet no me dejo terminar

- Bueno, bueno ya calmémonos- dijo poniéndose en el medio. – Edward creo que las chicas tienen razón, déjalas, y por favor vámonos de una vez-

Comencé a respirar hondo para calmarme, al parecer tenían ganada esta partida, bueno yo no me responsabilizaría de posibles consecuencias.

- Vámonos- dije solamente tomando mi chaqueta

- Edward..- trato de decir algo Alice pero la corte

- He dicho que nos vayamos- ella me miro triste, pero asintió. No me iban a amargar por este pequeño incidente. Además mi único interés por salir era por ver a Isabella por lo que despeje mi mente.

Llegamos al bar y nos recibieron con demasiada amabilidad. Nos colocaron en la mesa VIP, cerca de la que siempre compartía con los Volturi. Las camareras rápidamente llegaron para tomar nuestras bebidas, sin faltar claro sus insinuaciones. Ignore cada una de ellas, odiaba admitirlo pero estaba algo ansioso de ver a mi ovejita, porque sí, ella es mía, por lo menos hasta que me cansara de ella.

y al voltear mi rostro la vi. Traía puesto un vestido negro corto, el escote en forma de corazón, mas arriba de la rodilla. Se veía exquisita. Ella le sonreía a los clientes mientras servía, estaba espectacular, me sentía completamente deslumbrado, su cabello se encontraba suelto en suaves ondas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Muchos de los hombres que se encontraban ahí, la desnudaban con la mirada, y quise matarlos a todos, porque se atrevían a verla cuando solo yo debía tener ese derecho. Mi monstruo interior rugió de rabia. Sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Lo único que deseaba era cubrirla con mis brazos para protegerla de esas miradas lascivas que le enviaban. _Estas verdaderamente jodido_ dijo mi mente y lastimosamente tenia toda la razón.

**Hola mis niñas hermosas! les gusto el capi?**

**¿Que opinan? he decidido publicar hoy por todos los hermosos reviews que he recibido, gracias. espero que sigan comentando.**

**y gracias a todas las que agregan el fic. me alegra que les guste la historia. **

**dejen review si porfis, entre mas review dejen mas rapido actualizo... si me hacen feliz con sus reviews, actualizare entre martes y miercoles, por lo que todo depende de ustedes ok?**

**Sistercullen, amiga , este capi es para ti, gracias por todo tu apoyo nena... besotes**

**bueno chicas con esto me despido ya saben todo esta en sus manos, espero con ansias saber sus opiniones... besotes**

**atte. teishi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**LEER NOTA FINAL**

_Estas verdaderamente jodido_ dijo mi mente y lastimosamente tenia toda la razón.

- Ey Ed te perdimos- dijo Emmet sacándome de mis cavilaciones. No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viéndola tanto tiempo.

Después de traernos nuestras bebidas, estuvimos conversando de trivialidades, me tense un momento cuando Emmet pregunto sobre como me iba en mi trabajo. Pero gracias a mi experiencia para mentir había salido bien librado del asunto dejándolo satisfecho con mi respuesta.

A cada tanto volteaba buscando a Isabella, que al parecer hoy tenia un día realmente ajetreado, se movía de mesa en mesa sin descansar.

- Voy al baño no me tardo- escuche decir a Rosalie, quien se levanto rápidamente.

- Voy contigo- dijo Alice rápidamente poniéndose en pie. Las dos se perdieron entre la gente. De repente vi a Jasper levantándose de su silla.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que hagas- le advertí entre dientes. El me ignoro olímpicamente perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Voltee a ver de nuevo a Isabella, y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, un tipo de complexión delgada estaba demasiado cerca de ella, podía ver en el rostro de Isabella la molestia que sentía. El la miraba descaradamente de arriba a bajo, lo iba a matar. No estábamos muy lejos de ellos por lo que pude escuchar un poco lo que ese miserable le decía.

- Que dices preciosa, porque no vamos a un lugar mas privado a hacer cosas deliciosas- le decía el muy imbécil.

- Estoy ocupada- dijo secamente, sabia que quería contestarle una bola de insultos porque se le notaba en su rostro, pero no podía porque podrían llamarle la atención. De repente vi a Jasper acercarse a ellos indiferentemente.

- Disculpa linda, ¿podrías traerme un whisky en las rocas?- dijo el con su al parecer característica pose despreocupada. Ella lo miro agradecida por la interrupción. Quise golpearlo, pero la había sacado del apuro por lo que tan imbécil no era.

- Enseguida- dijo ella rápidamente escapándose del otro tipo, quien por cierto lo miraba con odio por según el, arruinarle la oportunidad con Isabella.

- Oye viejo ella estaba conmigo, porque no te vas y me dejas divertirme- dijo el tipo molesto. Jasper simplemente poso su mirada en el. Y no se que habrá visto, que en sus facciones se veía miedo, rápidamente dio un paso hacia atrás asustado. Jasper solo sonrió.

- Piérdete- dijo simplemente y el tipo asustado no necesito que se lo repitiera para huir. Isabella volvió con la bebida de Jasper.

- Muchas gracias por su intervención- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente, y sentí una punzada en el pecho, ella nunca había sonreído así para mi. _Tal vez porque el no a tratado de lastimarla como tantas veces haz hecho tu _dijo mi mente, molesto la ignore y seguí viendo la escena.

- Cuando quieras preciosa- sonrió, ella lo miro una última vez y se dio la vuelta para volver al trabajo, mientras que el tenia fija la mirada en su trasero y se lamia los labios. Esa imagen me causo repugnancia.

Voltee ahora poniendo toda mi atención en mi bebida, no quería sentirme como me sentía. No quería ser débil. Debí matarla cuando pude.

- Ey Ed, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Emmet, haciendo que volteara a verlo.

- Claro, ¿porque no lo estaría?- dije tratando de sonreír.

- Estas mas distraído que de costumbre- dijo serio. Y viniendo de el, me preocupaba por que quería decir que mi pesadez era notoria.

- No digas tonterías, estoy bien-

- Siempre estas solo, nunca llevas chicas a casa cuando raramente vas- dijo de repente. Lo mire sin comprender, ese nunca había sido un problema para mi, no me molestaba la clase de vida que llevaba, es mas, me gustaba tener acción en mi vida y no depender de nadie, si llevara a alguna chica a casa le haría pensar que es importante, además ilusionaría a mi hermana y madre y no podía permitirlo.

- No estoy solo, siempre tengo amigas que…- me corto

- ¿Te calientan la cama?- sonrió irónico. – Sabes, yo pensaba igual que tu hace tiempo, pero un día que caí enfermo, me di cuenta de lo patética que era mi vida, y lo solo que me sentía. No había nadie que se preocupara realmente por mi, ni que realmente calentara mi cama, pero no de la forma que tu piensas, sino llenándola de calor, un calor que no cualquiera puede ofrecer. Tampoco había nadie que me levantara con un desayuno en la cama o que me preguntara como estuvo mi día después de llegar del trabajo. Hasta que conocí a mi Rose. Ella fue la luz de mis ojos desde que la vi.- dijo soñadoramente, con una sonrisa de idiota. Me reí de el.

- Te sonara ridículo y cursi, pero así son las cosas- continuo – Se que no opinas lo mismo porque no lo has experimentado, pero se que cuando lo hagas te pegara tan fuerte que te asustara- dijo viéndome completamente serio, sin esa pizca de humor que siempre lo caracterizaba. Este discurso era totalmente nuevo ya que Emmet y yo no acostumbrábamos a hablar de estos temas y es que el había sido igual o peor que yo con el tema de las mujeres en su momento hasta que conoció a su _dulce_ Rose.

- Te estas volviendo un cursi de mierda- le dije soltando una carcajada, pero por dentro mi mente maquinaba miles de ideas, me asustaba estar tomando enserio estos discursitos de felices por siempre, porque al final de cada uno, había una imagen que me perseguía y era Isabella. No quería sentir nada, no quería terminar así dominado como Emmet.

El solo me miro y sonrió negando, tal vez necesitaba un par de piernas esta noche para dejar de pensar idioteces, no podía dejar que estas conversaciones calaran hondo en mi. Jasper regreso a la mesa con su trago, y las chicas llegaron segundos después.

- ¡Vamos a bailar!- chillo Alice en cuanto llego a la mesa. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Jasper para contestarle, simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la pista. Rosalie y Emmet prácticamente estaban follando en la mesa, por lo que prácticamente salte de mi silla, no quería imágenes perturbándome, ya tenia una que no me dejaba en paz como para tener otra.

Camine hacia la barra a pedir otro trago, y me dispondría a buscar con quien distraerme, ya que no me sentía muy cómodo con todos esos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza.

Una vez con mi trago, me di la vuelta para checar el lugar y ver si había alguien interesante. Habían mujeres de sobra, en otro momento me hubiese dado un banquete, pero ahora que las veía, no provocaban nada en mí. Una morena con un vestido ocre que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación no me quitaba la mirada de encima y me lanzaba miradas lujuriosas, le sonreí de lado sabiendo que nadie podía resistirse a esa sonrisa, _excepto una_ me dijo mi mente, y la mande a callar. No quería pensar en Isabella en este momento, claro que si estuviera dispuesta a follar no me quejaría, pero esta noche ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, lo que me molestaba demasiado y me hacia querer enseñarle quien es su dueño. Y cuando llegara el día que la tuviera, claro que se lo enseñaría.

La morena camino a mi dirección meneando sus caderas provocadoramente, tal vez y no fuera tan malo después de todo. Una vez llego hacia mi, se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola guapo, soy Emily- dijo sonriendo mordiendo sus labios.

- Edward- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Un verdadero placer Edward- dijo con voz sensual.

Yo simplemente sonreí malicioso, mirando sus pechos sin ningún descaro, ya que era bastante voluptuosa, ella me miraba complacida, y orgullosa, sacando mas su pecho para hacerlo mas visible si es que eso era posible.

Ella comenzó a hablar de superficialidades que me importaban una mierda, la verdad es que ya me tenía un poco aburrido. De vez en cuando ella rozaba mi brazo _accidentalmente_ para atraer mi atención como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- Vaya se nota que te ejercitas- dijo tocando mi brazo. Dios, no pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien mas estúpida que Samantha, pero ya vez que en esta vida todo es posible. Yo simplemente le hice un gesto con la cabeza y voltee la mirada, y en cuanto lo hice me tope con esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que no me dejaban en paz. Ella se encontraba paralizada viéndome, luego desvió su mirada hacia mi brazo y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo que veía, la zorra esta con la que me encontraba ahora, seguía tocando sutilmente mi brazo. Regrese mi mirada hacia Isabella quien me miro unos segundos mas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, casi se cae de tan rápido que lo hizo, pero el tipo que estaba detrás de ella la detuvo, tocándola de mas. juro que empecé a respirar hondo, nadie debía tocarla, absolutamente nadie. Hice el ademan de pararme pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena, no debía mostrarle mi interés, porque ni yo estaba seguro, sabia que deseaba su cuerpo, eso estaba demás decirlo pero no me gustaba sentirme tan posesivo con ella cuando no lo había sido con nadie en toda mi vida.

Seguí conversando con la mujer que tenia enfrente de mi, la verdad es que ya no recordaba su nombre, además después de haber visto a Isabella había perdido todo el interés. De vez en cuando volteaba la mirada buscándola, ella seguía sirviendo tragos y atendiendo a los clientes.

Media hora después la vi salir del bar con su abrigo y cartera, pero vi algo sospechoso, el mismo tipo que había estado molestándola antes se fue _disimuladamente_ detrás de ella. Fruncí el ceño, ojala que ni siquiera intentase lo que estaba pensando porque las pagaría muy caras. Me pare de un salto de mi silla ignorando a la mujer con la que estaba y camine rápidamente por donde los dos habían salido, mire rápidamente donde mis hermanos, ellos Alice y Jasper seguían bailando y Emmet y Rosalie, seguían en la mesa. No me preocupaba por ellos, no notarían mi ausencia.

Salí rápidamente del bar, no habían rastros de ninguno de los dos, tenia un mal presentimiento, recordé el camino por el que Isabella se había ido la primera vez que la vi, por lo que me fui por ahí. Camine unos cinco minutos y escuche ruidos, provenían de un callejón oscuro, por lo que me acerque.

- ¡Suélteme!- esa era la voz de Isabella, se escuchaba quebrada en llanto.

- ¡Cállate! Vamos a divertirnos preciosa- escuche ropa desgarrándose. En ese instante lo vi todo rojo y me entre rápidamente.

La imagen que tenía frente a mi era terrible, el tipo la tenía aprisionada contra el muro y su cuerpo, besaba su cuello frenético, con una de sus manos trataba de romper su ropa y con la otra sostenía una navaja a la altura de su costado, manteniéndola quieta. No aguante mas la furia de verlo tocándola que lo aparte bruscamente de un golpe, arrebatándole la navaja y tirándola lejos en la oscuridad. Isabella que en todo momento había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió asustada y me miro, lo hizo como nunca en el tiempo de conocerla lo había hecho, y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho. Voltee la mirada al cabron que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, y lo levante de un jalón brusco, el me miro asustado, pero lastimosamente ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Isabella miraba todo horrorizada, con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazándose ella misma.

- ¡Isabella sal de aquí!- ordene

- Pero…- la corte

- ¡QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ!- grite, ella se encogió en su lugar y dando una ultima mirada salió casi corriendo del callejón.

- Por favor, no me mate, ella tiene la culpa, ella me provoco- dijo tratando de excusarse, le pegue en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire.

- Escúchame bien imbécil, te metiste con la chica equivocada, y la vas a pagar- dije moliéndolo a golpes. Tome su mano y la doble bruscamente, se escucho un _crack _seguido de un fuerte alarido de dolor. Callo al suelo acunando su mano, luego con fuerza patee su pierna y otro _crack_ resonó seguido de otro alarido de dolor mas fuerte. Aburrido de esto y ansioso de ver si Isabella se encontraba bien saque mi arma y apunte su cabeza. El tipo rogaba por su vida, como si me diera compasión. Jale el gatillo y su cuerpo inerte callo en el frio suelo. Sonreí al verlo. Al menos había tenido un poco de acción. Como no podía dejar el cadáver aquí, llame rápidamente a Demetri para que se encargara de el. Quien me dijo que en cinco minutos estaría aquí deshaciéndose del cadáver. Respire profundo para tranquilizarme y Salí del callejón indiferentemente. Camine unas cuadras cuando vi un pequeño cuerpo temblando, sentado en la acera.

- ¿Isabella?- la llame. Ella volteo a verme parándose como un resorte y tirándose a mis brazos. Que sorpresivamente la recibieron gustosos. Ella sollozaba en mi pecho y mis manos se fueron a su espalda haciendo círculos tranquilizándola.

- Gracias- dijo mirándome con ojos brillantes. Y otra vez sentí ese calor en mi pecho. – ¿Que has hecho con el?- me tense, pero rápidamente le sonreí despreocupado.

- Solo le di su merecido-

- ¿Estabas siguiéndome?- pregunto de pronto, una vez separada de mi.

- Claro que no- conteste receloso – Simplemente pasaba por ahí y los escuche- ella me miro con desconfianza pero creo que se dio cuenta que no tenia derecho a reclamar dadas las circunstancias.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo después de haberse quedado viendo mis ojos por unos cuantos minutos, igual que yo a ella. No quería que se fuera, bien podría obligarla a estar conmigo, pues no había nadie alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, fácilmente podría tomar lo que había venido ansiando desde hace tiempo. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera, que luego podría arrepentirme. Me estaba volviendo un debilucho de mierda, un blando, pero no podía hacerlo. No lo disfrutaría por lo que cuando vi pasar un taxi, hice una seña para que se detuviera. Ella me miraba insegura, tal vez temiendo que intentase hacerle daño como antes, y frunció el ceño al verme llamar el taxi.

Me acerque al taxi jalándola suavemente del brazo, ella me miraba confundida y asustada, pero también podía ver en sus ojos fascinación.

- Lleve a la señorita a donde le diga y asegúrese que llegue a salvo- dije dándole un billete de cincuenta dólares. – Quédese con el cambio- el sonrió feliz. Yo le abrí la puerta a Isabella para que entrara. Ella me miro, se paro en la punta de sus pies y me beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose. Entro al taxi y dándome nuevamente las gracias se perdió entre las calles.

Su acción me había dejado paralizado, había sido algo tan íntimo, y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado. Después de unos minutos me encamine de regreso hacia el bar. Mis hermanos ni siquiera habían notado mi ausencia por lo que despreocupadamente me senté en la mesa.

Todos seguían en sus asuntos, yo tenía mi cabeza en todo lo que había pasado. Podía decir con seguridad que esta noche no podría dormir. Algo en mi había cambiado esta noche. No estaba seguro de que exactamente y me confundía, por lo que decidí beber y olvidarme de todo por esta noche.

**CHICAS de verdad, que pena con ustedes, me tarde muxisimo... lo siento, tuve problemas con el internet :S **

**tengo una propuesta que darles, estaba pensando... ¿quienes quieren lemmon? creo que todas, bueno mi propuesta es que me digan sus opiniones de como, donde cuando, en fin todos los detalles de su primera vez... y la mejor, la publicare en su primera vez, que dicen? les parece la idea? pueden decirme que actitudes les gustaria, en que circunstancias, el lugar, etc... si no pues no ay problema, pero seria divertido oir sus ideas... y publicare el nombre de la ganadora que les parece?... bueno ahi me dicen que piensan ..**

**ahora si, ¿Que les parecio?**

**gracias a todas las que comentar y agregan el fic... niñas saben que adoro k comenten, hasta que me amenacen jaja **

**espero sus review lindas...**

**besotes y abrazotes atte... teishi muak **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Como había predicho, mis hermanos ni siquiera notaron que había salido del bar. Alice y Jasper bailaban demasiado pegados para mi gusto. Por suerte cuando vi que se disponía a poner las manos en algún lugar prohibido del cuerpo de Mi Hermana y besarla, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto. Al mirarlo frunció el ceño, al sentir mi mirada en el, lo guardo rápidamente y siguió bailando como si nada con Alice, quien estaba un poco decepcionada por el casi beso que se dan. Emmet y Rosalie se les habían unido y bailaban como si estuvieran cogiendo ahí mismo en la pista de baile.

Dos chicas habían intentado flirtear conmigo, llegando al punto de ofrecerme un trió. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Bueno, en realidad, en otra persona. Por lo que desistí de la propuesta. En otra ocasión me hubiese golpeado por rechazar algo así, no era algo que no se me ofreciera regularmente. Había tenido tríos en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez no llamaban mi atención. No causaban nada a mi cuerpo. Por lo que las chicas se fueron decepcionadas.

Me quede sentado en la mesa, ahogándome en alcohol, tratando de olvidar como se había sentido tener a Isabella entre mis brazos, o sus labios en mi piel. Ella estaba agradecida por salvarla, tal vez debería aprovechar ese agradecimiento y hacerla pagar por el favor. Pero eso era demasiado ruin, inclusive para mi. Jamás había rogado, las mujeres me buscaban por deseo propio y quería que ella no fuera la excepción.

Revise mi celular y vi el mensaje de Demetri confirmándome que se había desecho del cadáver, y que se encargaría de borrar mis huellas de ADN. Bueno al menos eso era una carga menos. En solo pensar en lo que ese idiota pudo llega a hacerle a Isabella me hacia querer revivirlo para matarlo nuevamente, con mas dolor y agonía. Ella me pertenecía, esta noche lo había decidido, ella debía ser solamente mía. Y cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarla tendría el mismo fin que el idiota anterior.

Cuando todos se cansaron de bailar regresaron a la mesa.

- Creo que deberíamos venir de nuevo- dijo Alice, supuestamente para todos, pero mirando fijamente a Jasper, que aunque estuvo callado casi toda la noche, se notaba algo incomodo.

- si- respondió casi ausente. – Sabes ahora que recuerdo, mañana no podre acompañarte al centro Alice, mi jefe acaba de decirme que me necesita, lo lamento- dijo el mirándola con evidente pesadez. Ella lo miro triste.

- Está bien, otro día será- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero yo la conocía mejor que nadie.

Luego comenzaron a charlar de trivialidades, mientras yo seguía tomando. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, que quería olvidarlo todo. Media hora mas tarde, nos estábamos despidiendo. Vi a Alice y Jasper despedirse demasiado cariñosos. No me gustaba nada, pero podía ver en los ojos de Alice la felicidad que le provocaba estar con el. Todavía debía asegurarme que no le hiciera daño pero hasta entonces no tenia pruebas de nada. En un momento lo vi tomar su rostro y darle un dulce beso en la frente, prometiendo que la llamaría para acordar de nuevo su cita. El le sonrió de manera dulce, no esa sonrisa burlona que parecía tener grabada permanentemente en su rostro. Se dieron un pequeño abrazo y luego el se subió en su motocicleta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las calles.

Emmet y Rosalie, prácticamente habían salido corriendo del bar, y con lo que había presenciado esta noche ya me imaginaba porque. Y por primera vez sentí envidia de el. No por Rosalie obviamente, sino por tener un puerto seguro.

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que llevarme a casa- dijo Alice, después de un silencio un tanto incomodo.

La ignore y camine hacia el coche, seguía molesto con ella por lo de el vestido. Yo soy su hermano mayor y por lo tanto debía respetar mis decisiones. Ella camino detrás de mi. Nos subimos al coche en un silencio sepulcral. En el camino a cada tanto me miraba o me comentaba algo, a lo que yo respondía con secos monosílabos, sabia que la estaba lastimando, pero ella sola se lo había buscado.

- Por favor Edward, no sigas enojado- dijo mirándome fijamente. No le conteste, y seguí manejando.

- Llegamos- dije solamente deteniéndome en la entrada. Ella me miro con sus ojos brillantes en lágrimas.

- No quiero que te vayas estando enojado conmigo- dijo con un hilo de voz, desabrochándose el cinturón y tirándose prácticamente encima de mi, para poder abrazarme.

Suspire, y la rodee con mis brazos, no podía simplemente enojarme con ella, era mi hermana menor, y la quiero aunque a veces no lo parezca.

- No me gusta que me desobedezcas- dije solamente

- Lo se, lo siento, es que quería verme sexy para Jazz, no quería que viera a otras mujeres en el bar- susurro como una niña pequeña.

- Como que mucha confiancita con ese tal Jazz ¿no?- dijo totalmente serio.

Ella rodo los ojos – Ya te había dicho que el es el amor de mi vida Edward- dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Como sabes que es el amor de tu vida, si apenas ayer le conociste?- pregunte desesperado para que comprendiera que lo suyo era un capricho. ¿_Y como se llama lo que tu sientes por Isabella?_ Cuestiono mi mente. Gruñí, no lo iba a aceptar.

- Te equivocas, lo conozco desde hace un mes, solo que hasta ayer hablamos- dijo suavemente – Además es algo que sentí desde el primer momento en que lo vi, me llamo tanto la atención, cada vez que volteaba esperaba verlo, y que me mirara. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, pienso en él cada momento del día, sueño con el. Cuando no lo veo, siento algo en mi pecho que no me deja en paz hasta que le veo nuevamente. Es algo indescriptible. Cuando veo a otros tipos, no puedo evitar compararlos con él. Y siempre la balanza esta a su favor. Entonces, dime Edward, si eso no es amor, ¿que es?- dijo mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos y me quede quieto absorbiendo todo lo que dijo. Porque a mi me pasaban cosas similares al ver a… ¡NO! yo no podía estar… ¡NO! lo que sucedía era que Alice también estaba obsesionada con Jasper al igual que yo con Isabella. Eso era todo.

- Te equivocas Alice, lo que sientes es solamente un capricho, pronto se te pasara- dije tratando de convencerme mas a mi que a ella. Me miro molesta y abrió la puerta del auto bruscamente

- El que se equivoca eres tu, yo estoy segura de lo que siento, pero como lo vas a entender si tu no tienes corazón- me acuso azotando la puerta del auto y una vez fuera corrió hasta la casa sin mirar atrás.

Arranque el auto y Salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba mas alcohol en mi organismo, ahora a todo el mundo se le había dado por darme charlitas de amor, yo no quería eso en mi vida, yo no quería sentirme atado, ni depender de alguien mas. Alice estaba equivocada, eso no era amor, ella es una niña, esta confundida. ¿Y entonces porque sentía nuevamente ese calorcito en mi pecho al solo pensar en esa posibilidad? Me negaba a sentirme de esa manera, yo no necesitaba de ella, no necesitaba de nadie. Mi vida es perfecta tal cual es, ¿_estas seguro de eso? _Me dijo mi mente, y gruñí frustrado. Era un hecho, necesitaba alcohol. Y maneje mas rápido de lo normal hacia mi departamento.

.

.

.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza asquerosamente horrible. Mi cuerpo había amanecido agarrotado, mi garganta reseca, y mi mente en un caos de ideas. Gemí al tratar de levantarme de mi cama, el dolor taladraba sin compasión mi cabeza. Restregué mis manos en mi cara, sentía como si un camión me hubiese aplastado una y otra vez hasta estar a gusto con el resultado.

Pasados unos minutos, me levante de la cama para prepararme un café bien cargado, y tomar unas aspirinas para el dolor. Normalmente yo no me emborrachaba como ayer, pero si volviera el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo, la situación lo ameritaba.

Camine por la casa, para desperezarme y me posicione frente al espejo, tenia ojeras en los ojos, producto de no haber dormido bien anoche, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, la imagen de Isabella con aquel tipo me perturbaba, pero ¿Porque? Yo había acabado con el, lo vi morir, entonces ¿Por qué seguía torturándome de esa manera? Ella probablemente se encontraba segura, en su casa, o en la universidad _o con su noviecito de la otra vez_. Y eso me molestaba, pero no debía importarme, nada de ella debería hacerlo, solo era un polvo, me repetía, solo quería su cuerpo, cuando lo tuviera, ella saldría completamente de mi vida, y de mi cabeza. ¿Pero entonces porque me dolía el pecho al pensar en no volver a verla? Seguí inspeccionando mi cuerpo, mis músculos estaban normales, mis brazos estaban bien, desde unos días no hacia ejercicio por lo que tendría que empezar de nuevo, no me hacia falta pero era mejor prevenir. Mire mi brazo derecho, donde estaba un tatuaje que me hice hace unos años, de hecho cuando estaba en la universidad, en mis épocas de rebelde, la verdad es que nunca deje esas épocas. A muchas mujeres les gustaban los tatuajes, decían que se veían varoniles, y en mi caso no era la excepción. Sonreí, me gustaba, tenia la forma de un dragón. Tampoco era aficionado a los tatuajes, pero de este no me arrepentía. Seguí con mi chequeo y al estar satisfecho me quite del espejo, yo era egocéntrico, lo admitía, pero últimamente estaba dudando. Isabella se había resistido demasiado, y me preguntaba si de verdad ella no sentía esa atracción sexual que nos unía.

Tome una ducha, y me cambie rápidamente, con un jean nada mas, permanecería en casa, todavía me sentía un poco adolorido. Oí el sonido de mi celular, por lo que me acerque y tome, era un mensaje.

_Objetivo: Simón Cooper _

_Lugar: Casa de Residencia._

_Fecha: Esta misma noche_

_Nota: Su hija esta de visita en casa. Su información completa ha sido enviada en un fax de tu dirección. Quemar cualquier evidencia._

Efectivamente el fax ya se encontraba en mi mesa. Bien, necesitaba algo de diversión, y despejar mi mente de todas las mierdas que últimamente me rondaban.

Recordé que me había dispuesto a investigar a Isabella por lo que tome el teléfono y marque a Demetri.

- ¿Diga?- dijo con vos ronca, mire al reloj, eran las once de la mañana. Escuche la voz de una mujer al fondo. Rodé los ojos, Demetri ahora salía con una chica que conoció en el bar desde hace dos meses, de nombre Jane. Estaba totalmente domado.

- Flojo de mierda- conteste burlonamente. Escuche un gruñido.

- Joder Edward, últimamente no me dejas en paz, ¿ahora que quieres?-

- Necesito que me investigues a alguien-

- Estoy anotando- dijo con un bostezo, rodé los ojos.

- Isabella, la chica del bar, ¿la recuerdas?-

- Uh como no recordar ese bombón- gruñí, ella es mía.

- Creo que con ella será fácil, ya que sabes donde trabaja-

- Si no te preocupes, se lo daré a Jenks para que lo averigüe-

- Quiero que sea lo mas rápido posible- dije

- No te preocupes Jenks es un profesional, a mas tardar en dos días, te tendrá la información, ahora ¿Por qué tanto interés?-

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo- gruñí en respuesta. Lo escuche reír

- Tranquilo, esta bien no me meto, te enviare la tarifa- dijo colgando.

Bueno, ya estaba hecho, ahora debía estudiarme el caso de mi nueva misión.

.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, tenia el plan completamente trazado, había buscado la casa del tal Cooper en Internet y muy fácilmente lo encontré. Prácticamente me lo dejaban en bandeja de plata. Esto seria divertido, ayer se me había hecho demasiado fácil acabar con el cabron de bar, ahora quería algo mas elaborado. Según se decía en la red, la seguridad era buena, pero podía ser mentira, solo información para alejar al enemigo.

Como la otra vez, llevaba todo lo necesario para la misión, mis armas nuevas, que había comprado hace unos días, las bombas, y mas artefactos nuevos. La ropa nueva ya la llevaba puesta , en esta misión no tenia que fingir nada.

.

.

.

La hora había llegado, por lo que tome mi volvo y conduje hasta la zona residencial donde Cooper vivía.

Al llegar estacione mi auto unas cuadras antes de llegar al objetivo, no quería que notaran mi auto y me descubrieran, aunque era poco probable, yo era el mejor, nunca me habían descubierto y nunca lo harían si me lo proponía.

La casa era lujosa, no como la de mis padres pero se podía notar el gusto sofisticado que poseía el dueño.

El guardia ni siquiera había advertido de mi presencia, ya que estaba viendo una reviste de playboy, era un viejo, de tal vez unos cuarenta años, ni modo, una familia tendría que quedarse sin un padre o un abuelo. Me coloque detrás de el, cuando noto mi presencia, ya era demasiado tarde, tome su cuello y lo torcí rápidamente, el tipo cayo muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Abrí la verja de la entrada silenciosamente, estaba oscuro, por lo que con mi ropa negra, no podían verme, dentro habían unos cuatro guardias mas, se notaba que no eran experimentados.

Saque mi arma, y le dispare al primero, lo bueno de estas balas es que eran silenciosas por lo que no alertarían a las personas que se encontraran a dentro. Cayo muerto, con un balazo en la frente.

Los otros rápidamente se alarmaron y tomaron con manos temblorosas sus armas, mirando para todos lados, ya que no podían verme.

Salí de mi escondite y le dispare al segundo, que en segundos cayo muerto, cuando vi que el tercero tenia intenciones de dispararme saque mi otra arma y le dispare directamente a su corazón. Cayendo inerte rápidamente. El cuarto trato de escapar, corriendo hacia la salida, siempre había repudiado a los cobardes, por lo que le dispare en una pierna, cayendo al piso, gritando de dolor, me acerque con una sonrisa sádica, claro que el no podía verla con mi mascara puesta. Le dispare a la otra pierna, y grito aun mas, cuando me canse de este juego le dispare en la cabeza, y cayo inmóvil en el suelo.

Me dirigí a la puerta de atrás, y me metí sigilosamente, notando que no habían cámaras ni nada.

Escuche pasos cerca, por lo que me escondí detrás de una pared.

- María, el señor quiere que le lleves el vodka a la terraza, recuerda que le gusta con tres cubitos de hielo, sabes que le gusta todo a la perfección- dijo una mujer mayor alejándose. La otra desapareció por la puerta que me imagino daba hacia la cocina.

Sin querer me habían evitado tener que buscarlo por cada rincón de la casa. Alec me ayudaría a desconectar las luces desde la oficina.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la terraza, y ahí sentado despreocupadamente se encontraba el señor Cooper, que al notar mi presencia, se puso pálido como la nieve, y se paro levantando las manos. Saque nuevamente mi arma y sin ninguna contemplación le dispare en medio de los ojos, muriendo en cuestión de segundos. Sonreí satisfecho, ya estaba hecho.

Cuando me di la vuelta, lo primero que vi fue un cuchillo venir velozmente en mi dirección, por lo que voltee la cara en segundos, como estaba apoyado en la pared, el cuchillo quedo a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza. Mire hacia esa dirección y ahí en frente de mi se encontraba el mismo tipo de la misión pasada.

Saque rápidamente el cuchillo de la pared y lo tire en su dirección, ágilmente se movió para esquivarlo pero no lo suficiente por lo que llego a rozarle el rostro. Necesitaría ese cuchillo para identificar al mal nacido este. El rápidamente tomo el cuchillo nuevamente pero como si pudiera adivinar mis planes se lo guardo en la ropa. Gruñí, tipo listo.

De repente una voz nos sobresalto a ambos.

- Papá quería darte las buenas noches y… Oh Dios Mío- grito la chica al ver la escena. Era morena, pero sin gracia. Usaba lentes y ropas muy remilgadas.

Rápidamente apunte mi arma hacia ella, quien me miro con ojos asustados, que no causaban ni la mas remota pena por ella. Cuando me disponía a jalar el gatillo, sentí como mi arma me era arrebatada de las manos, cayendo al suelo, el otro tipo la había salvado, pero ¿porque? Ella era una testigo, aunque no supiera quienes éramos.

Ella estaba petrificada, no se movía de su lugar. El tipo se acerco a ella, y con una mano le tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo blanco. La chica empezó a patalear, y tratar de resistirse hasta que quedo inmóvil en sus brazos. El cuidadosamente la dejo en el suelo. Yo lo mire sin entender. _El solo venia por su objetivo._

Cuando iba a acercarme a el para matarlo de una vez por todas, la luz vino de repente, y las alarmas sonaron. Esa era la señal para salir de aquí. Al voltear a verlo me sorprendí al notar que había desaparecido, el muy bastardo se había ido sin darme cuenta. Corrí hacia la orilla del la mansión y salte sin importarme que fueran tres pisos, caí de pie gracias a mi gran equilibrio y corrí sigilosamente por las oscuras calles hasta llegar a mi volvo. Me deshice de mi ropa y me puse una de repuesto, al llegar a casa la quemaría. Maneje velozmente, ya podía escuchar las sirenas de los autos de la policía. Iba maldiciendo, no había podido matar al desgraciado, pero al menos esta vez si había cumplido mi misión.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue quemar toda mi ropa, tenía mas ropa de ese tipo, era mejor no conservar evidencias por cualquier cosa. La actitud del tipo me era un tanto extraña, a mi no me importaba matar a mas de uno con tal de hacer las cosas bien, pero al parecer no estábamos en la misma sintonía. Me di un baño y cansado me acosté para intentar dormir, ya mañana me pondría a analizar todo lo sucedido esta noche. Y con esos pensamientos me quede dormido.

_Me desperté sintiendo unas suaves caricias en mi pecho, cuello y mejillas, eran suaves y dulces, un aroma a fresas que últimamente me era totalmente familiar llego hasta mi embriagándome completamente. Sus suaves manos vagaban cariñosamente por mi pecho, y podía sentir sus labios rozar mi piel. Suspire, se sentía muy bien._

_- Edward- oí como me llamaba, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la imagen mas hermosa que pudiera ver jamás, Isabella._

_Sus ojos me miraban tiernos, y en sus labios había una sonrisa sincera. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y traía puesta una camisa que podía reconocer como mía._

_- Edward- volvió a susurrar mirándome. Yo simplemente estaba embelesado por su belleza. No conteste, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, la cual se sonrojo por el contacto. Su mirada era dulce, en un momento me vi a mi mismo sonreírle de lado, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. _

_Ella me miraba a los ojos al igual que yo a ella, luego se acostó en mi pecho abrazándose a mi. Automáticamente mis brazos la rodeaban posesivamente, acariciando su espalda. Se levanto un momento para dejar un casto beso en mis labios, no uno pasional o salvaje, mas bien uno dulce y cálido. Nuevamente se recostó en mi pecho y momentos después la sentía dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos._

Me desperté sobresaltado a mitad de la noche, mirando para todos lados, buscando algo que sentía me faltaba. Mi cama estaba completamente vacía, salvo por mi. Había jurado que se sentía tan real. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo un cursi de mierda. Las palabras de Alice estaban cobrando vida, pero yo lucharía por que no fuera así, yo no amaría a Isabella, la tendría y nada mas. Y con esos pensamientos volví a quedarme dormido.

**Hola mis hermosas niñas!**

**lamento si les decepciono que no hubiese lemmon pero ay algunas de ustedes que piensan que es mejor esperar un poquito, cosa en la que concuerdo, pero no se preocupen, no las hare esperar mucho, lo prometo...**

**por cierto gracias por todas sus ideas, me facinaron, creo que las usare todas en diferentes situaciones, todavia no estoy segura, pero gracias ustedes son lo mejor...**

**ahora si, ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto?**

**dejen reviews mis niñas plis... saben que son mi pan de cada dia... **

**ahora si me despido con un gran besote y abrazote..**

**atte. teishi muakkk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**LEER NOTA FINAL**

Había hablado nuevamente con Aro, informándole de lo sucedido con la misión, se encontraba preocupado por no conocer las intenciones que tenía el que estuviese detrás de todo esto. Nuevamente todos se pusieron a revisar la escena del crimen, Alec y Demetri se hicieron pasar por policías escabulléndose en la mansión de Cooper para tomar muestras de ADN, como era de esperarse no encontraron ninguna que me inculpara a mi, pero lastimosamente no había nada que lo inculpase a el tampoco.

En este momento me encontraba en la oficina, habían pasado dos días ya de la misión, y la verdad es que estaba un poco ansioso con los resultados de la investigación sobre Isabella. Desde el incidente en el bar, no había vuelto, por estar metido en el caso de la misión, y sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, imaginaba que era simplemente adrenalina acumulada u otra cosa por hacer esfuerzo físico._ ¿No será porque no las haz visto en dos días completos?_ Contesto mi mente, últimamente sentía que me estaba volviendo loco hablando conmigo mismo.

- Te tengo lo que me pediste- dijo Demetri sacándome de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

- ¿Tiene hasta el mínimo detalle?- pregunte serio. El me paso el sobre.

- Por supuesto, Jenks es un profesional-

- Lo revise por encima, ya me adentraría en el en la comodidad y privacidad de mi departamento.

- Cuanto van a costarme sus honorarios- pregunte tranquilo, realmente el dinero no era problema para mi.

- Solo te diré que su precio es caro, pero no te preocupes, en unos días te mando la cifra-

Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí hacia mi auto, estaba intranquilo, necesitaba saber hasta el mas mínimo secreto que mi pequeña ovejita escondiera, necesitaba cada detalle de su vida, Mierda, necesitaba saberlo todo.

Una vez en mi departamento, tome una cerveza y me senté en el sofá con el sobre aun en mis manos. Deje la cerveza en la mesa, y me dispuse a abrir el sobre, que ahora mismo sentía que pesaba una tonelada.

_Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan, conocida por todos sus familiares y amigos con el nombre de Bella. Su lugar de residencia se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad en un pequeño departamento, que se encuentra en un edificio llamado Salí´s. Tiene diecinueve años de edad, su cumpleaños es el trece de septiembre, vive sola. Se mudo de la residencia de sus padres a la edad de dieciséis años de edad, unos meses después de ella mudarse sus padres se separaron. Su padre Charlie Swan, murió un año después del abandono de su esposa. René _Dwyer, se caso dos meses después con Phil Dwyer, quien murió asesinado en un asalto cuatro meses después de la boda. _Actualmente René Dwyer sufre de cáncer, por lo que los últimos meses ha estado internada en el hospital central. Se ha visto a Isabella visitar a su madre muy seguido. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Brian, quien sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace aproximadamente un mes, contando con apenas dieseis años. Isabella se ha estado haciendo cargo de el desde que supo la enfermedad de su madre. Por fuentes cercanas se ha informado que Isabella Swan tenía una relación con Jacob Black, un joven que la había estado pretendiendo desde que ella se mudo a la ciudad. Por la misma fuente también se ha sabido que al parecer, han terminado su relación hace un par de semanas, por razones desconocidas. Actualmente Isabella por las mañanas estudia en la Universidad del Estado, sacando la carrera de Literatura, y por las noches trabaja en el bar reconocido, The scar. Sus días libres los ocupa para hacer visitas a su madre y hermano, que se encuentran en el mismo hospital y muchas veces se le ha visto en casas hogares como voluntaria para ayudar a los huérfanos. Su color favorito es el azul, su número de la suerte es el siete, sus flores favoritas son los tulipanes y las rosas rojas._

_JJ_

Leí todo con detenimiento, al parecer Isabella había tenido una vida muy dura desde joven. Diecinueve años, bueno al menos no era menor edad. Adjuntadas a la información venían unas fotos de Isabella, saliendo de su apartamento, entrando al hospital, otras entrando al bar, en la universidad acompañada de chicos y chicas. En todas se veía preciosa, parecía un ángel.

Analizando esa información ahora comprendía que hacia una chica como ella trabajando en un bar. Releí la información de nuevo, y caí en cuenta de que si Isabella no había aparecido por el mes entero que la estuve buscando era por el accidente de su hermano menor.

Ya con la información en mis manos, me preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a llegar a ella? Las primeras impresiones eran las que contaban y con ella todo había sido un caos estrepitoso.

Yo solo quería un buen polvo con ella, después de eso ya no me importaría lo que le sucediese ¿_estas seguro? _Cerré mis ojos concentrándome. _Tal vez sea hora de cambiar de táctica ¿no crees? _Abrí mis ojos ante esta nueva perspectiva. _Enamórala._ ¿Enamorarla?Yo no estaba hecho para esas estupideces. ¿_Pero así la tendrías no? todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres se entregan a la pasión por amor. _Yo nunca me había propuesto a enamorar nadie, cuando estaban en mis años de instituto jamás tuve novias, solo amigas con las que disfrutar del placer, cuando me aburría de ellas, simplemente las dejaba, algunas me rogaban que no me fuera, que me amaban, y todas esas idioteces. Jamás fue mi intención enamorar a nadie, porque no quería depender sentimentalmente de alguien. Siempre había pensado que enamorarse significaba ser débil, y yo nunca me había caracterizado por serlo.

Pero tal vez así dejaba de torturarme, tal vez de esa manera, ella saliera rápido de mi cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con enamorarla, no porque no me creyera capaz, sino porque creía que podía hacerlo con mis métodos. ¿_Y de que nos han servido hasta ahora? _

Me puse a pensar en los momentos con Isabella, ella no cayo por ninguna de mis insinuaciones, muchas mujeres caían a mis pies con solo un tronar de dedos y ella simplemente me rechazaba.

Tal vez no seria tan malo, ella me debía muchas, por lo que, ¿Qué mejor venganza que enamorarla y luego romperle el corazón? Después si la situación lo ameritaba me desharía de ella.

Lo había decidido, ella caería, haría que me amara hasta la locura, y cuando tuviera todo de ella, la dejaría. Era un plan cruel, en lo que se puede decir, pero, yo era un hombre muy cruel, por lo que poco me importaba.

Decidí ir al bar esta noche, tal vez hoy mismo empezaría con mi plan. Sinceramente ella se lo había buscado. Si se hubiese acostado conmigo desde aquel primer día en que la vi, yo la hubiese dejado en paz y hasta me hubiese olvidado de su nombre. Pero la ovejita me lo complico demasiado así que ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde me encontraba sentado en la barra del bar, no había visto a Isabella por ningún lado, no llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, pero no había visto ningún mechón de su hermoso cabello desfilar por ninguna parte.

Después de unos quince minutos después apareció por la puerta de atrás, traía un vestido strapless amarillo hasta la rodilla, con un listón amarrado bajo sus pechos. Su cabello lo traía completamente liso, y casi nada de maquillaje. Se veía angelicalmente sexy, sentí como mi miembro quería despertar y ponerse a jugar un rato. Sonreí._ Muy pronto_ pensé.

Ella empezó a atender a los clientes, con una sonrisa, que para cualquiera podría ser muy cálida, pero yo que ya la había visto mas de cerca, podía jurar que era una sonrisa fingida, no por ello menos deslumbrante; por que si, tenia que admitir que todo en Isabella deslumbraba.

Yo no la perdí de vista en ningún momento, se veía preciosa con ese vestido, deseaba poder arrancárselo y enterrarme entre sus piernas pero para eso debía esperar.

Al estar un poco mas cerca de mi, noto mi presencia y se acerco.

- Hola- mascullo con una sonrisa insegura, yo me sentía asombrado, aunque lo disimule rápidamente, pues ella jamás se había acercado intencionalmente a mi.

- Isabella- le sonreí de vuelta, tenia que empezar a desarrollar mi plan, entre mas rápido lo hiciera, mas rápido la tendría bajo mi cuerpo gimiendo mi nombre. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y me pregunte porque.

- Hace dos días no venia, quería darle nuevamente las gracias por lo de la otra noche- dijo mirándome con agradecimiento.

- No hay problema, pero llámame Edward- se lo dije por dos razones, la primera, porque a pesar de ser mayor que ella, yo apenas contaba con veinte y cinco años y que me tratara de usted me hacia sentir enfermo y en segunda, para que se lo fuera memorizando ya que cuando se estremeciera bajo mi cuerpo quería escucharla decirlo hasta quedar sin vos. Ella se sonrojo levemente, y me pareció mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Ella me miro unos segundos mas sonriendo de esa manera que me hacia sentir algo cálido en mi pecho, luego un tipo de aspecto gordo y calvo le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Debo seguir con mi trabajo- dijo tratando de alejarse, rápidamente la tome del brazo suavemente deteniéndola. Ella me miro curiosa.

- ¿Que tal si te invito un trago cuando termine tu turno?- ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, el tipo que la llamaba seguía insistiendo por lo que le mande una mirada de advertencia y rápidamente dejo de molestar. Isabella se quedo pensativa. – Se que me he comportado como un idiota, pero te juro que no intentare nada- añadí para dejarle en claro que solo quería que charláramos, bueno si ella me dejaba llegar a mas yo no me quejaría, pero una parte de mi dudaba que eso sucediera, después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Esta bien, salgo a las once, solo un trago- me advirtió. Le sonreí complacido, ella miro mis labios un momento, aproveche y los lamí lentamente, ella me miro a los ojos, se sonrojo y rápidamente se fue a tomar el pedido del tipo. _Eso es Isabella, confía en mi, veras como nos divertiremos._

Yo seguía observándola, Isabella era una mujer muy hermosa, podría tener al hombre que quisiera. Me preguntaba la razón por la cual termino con su novio; tal vez le había sido infiel y ella no lo perdono. Tal vez el le había hecho daño, pero pensar en eso no me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir impotente, si yo me llegaba a enterar que el le había hecho algún tipo de daño juro que lo mataría. Pero en fin, el ya no estaba para joderme los planes._ ¿Y si fue ella quien lo mando a volar por otro?_ Dijo mi mente. Lo analice un rato. Si ella estuviese saliendo con alguien, en el informe de Jenks habría salido esa información.

El tiempo paso demasiado lento para mi gusto, lo peor es que había sido testigo de constantes coqueteos por parte de los clientes hacia Mí Ovejita. Lastimosamente no podía hacer nada. Incluso una pelirroja le había coqueteado descaradamente. Isabella solo se sonrojo y le sirvió su trago rápidamente. No pude evitar pensar en un trió con esa pelirroja y mi ovejita, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, deseche esa fantasía, yo no compartiría a la ovejita una vez que la tuviera. Me había costado demasiado.

Durante el tiempo de espera recibí constantes invitaciones de mujeres esculturales para una rápida y deliciosa visita a los baños o a sus departamentos, pero me negué a cada una, porque si quería que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan trazado debía hacerle pensar a Isabella que realmente me interesaba algo serio con ella. Pero mi cuerpo tampoco reacciono a esas tentadoras insinuaciones.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar las cosas, desde que había conocido a Isabella, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a otras mujeres, solo cuando ella estaba cerca o cuando pensaba en ella. Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte casi imperceptiblemente cuando su hermosa y dulce voz me hablo.

- No creí que te quedarías- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la barra.

- Pues ya ves- dije encogiéndome de hombros, voltee al barman – Sírvele lo que pida, corre por mi cuenta- el asintió y se volteo a verla.

- Una cerveza ligera por favor- dijo amablemente, sonriendo. Pensé que pediría algo caro, o de esos tragos que hoy en día piden las mujeres. – Así que… ¿ya no eres un idiota?- pregunto mirándome fijamente. Me reí de su pregunta.

- Digamos que estoy intentando dejar de serlo- dije mirándola igualmente como ella me miraba a mi. El barman regreso con su cerveza.

- Aquí tienes Bella, disfrútala- le dijo sonriéndole demasiado para mi gusto. Le envié una mirada envenenada y rápidamente aparto la vista.

- Gracias Josh- dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Y se puede saber que te hizo redimirte?- siguió preguntando curiosa, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos. Alguien debería decirle que no lo hiciera, porque causaba estragos en mi cuerpo.

- Me he comportado como un imbécil contigo y me gustaría remediar las cosas- mentí.

- Eres muy raro ¿sabes?- la verdad es que era la primera persona que me lo decía. Sonreí. – Eres bipolar- concluyo.

- ¿Que hace una chica como tu trabajando en un lugar como este?- aunque yo ya lo sabia, quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

- A veces las circunstancias lo ameritan- contesto solamente, entrecerré los ojos, que de malo tenia decir lo de su madre o hermano._ No confía en ti_

- ¿Qué clase de circunstancias?-

- ¿Piensas que te soltare toda mi vida porque me invitaras un trago?- pregunto entre divertida, entre preocupada.

- Era simple curiosidad- conteste tomando de mi trago. Ella miro nuevamente mis labios y mi cuerpo casi disimuladamente, se lamio sus suyos. Me puse duro al instante.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste?- pregunte arrogante. Sabia que debía llevar las cosas lentas con ella, pero no lo pude evitar. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, pero rápidamente puso cara de arrogancia.

- En realidad, creo que estas medio panzoncito, ¿no haces ejercicio?- pregunto seria. La mire extrañado. Y me mire un momento para cerciorarme. Al rato la escuche soltar una carcajada. Sus ojos comenzaron a botar lágrimas, y la verdad no me pude contener y también me reí. _No lo puedo creer, ella te ha hecho reír._ Su risa era como melodía para mis oídos, se veía mucho más hermosa cuando sonreía de esa manera.

Tardamos unos segundos mas en dejar de reír, sinceramente no me había esperado un comentario de ese tipo, la mayoría de mujeres se derretían al ver mi físico, pero esta niña me salía con cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado. Cuando ya las risas habían cesado, los dos nos miramos a los ojos, ella me miraba divertida, en cambio yo la veía fascinado.

- ¿Sabes? alguien tiene que bajarte esa arrogancia que te cargas- dijo después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio. No le conteste, solo sonreí.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunte cambiando el tema, seria muy sospechoso que yo supiese tantas cosas de ella, sin que me las dijera.

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para preguntar?- pregunto haciendo alusión a las veces que trate de follarla. Le sonreí.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso ¿no?-

- No he decidido si te he perdonado- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y dime, que tengo que hacer para obtener tu perdón?- pregunte acercándome ligeramente a ella.

- Lo pensare- dijo bebiendo de su cerveza. Una alarma en su celular sonó, ella lo miro levemente y suspiro. – Debo irme, mañana tengo examen y no he estudiado- dijo mirándome con decepción.

- No hay problema, te llevo- dije parándome de mi silla, pagando la cuenta.

- No gracias, tomare un taxi- dijo mirándome con desconfianza

- No hare nada lo juro, es muy peligroso que andes sola por la calle- dije levantando mis manos en señal de rendición. Ella lo pensó un momento y suspiro.

- Esta bien, pero esas manos donde las vea- trato de sonar molesta, pero por su tono de vos, sabia que estaba bromeando. _Eso es, tiene que confiar._

Salimos del bar y la guie a mi auto. Ella me dio la dirección, que aunque yo la sabía, ella no debía sospechar nada. Conduje hasta el centro donde vivía, se notaba que era un lugar peligroso. Me guarde mis comentarios. De todos modos, no me interesaba lo que le pasase._ ¿En serio?_ Llegamos y aparque a un lado del edificio. Me baje rápidamente y le abrí la puerta comportándome como un caballero, como sabia que a las mujeres les gustaba. Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se bajo. La acompañe hasta la puerta del edificio. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mi.

- No fue tan horrible como pensé que seria- dijo

- Me alegra escucharlo, ¿que tal si mañana te invito a almorzar?- dije posando un brazo al lado de su cuerpo, acorralándola. Ella se salió de mi cárcel rápidamente negando.

- ¿No te das por vencido?- dijo divertida. – Quizás otro día galán- dijo acercándose a mi. Dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de mis labios como la noche que la salve. – Adiós- y sin mas entro al edificio.

Me regrese a mi auto y lo puse en marcha a mi departamento. No podía negarlo, me había divertido mucho con ella. Isabella no era igual a otras mujeres. Por eso pronto la tendría, y la magia se iría tranquilamente. Sonreí porque el plan estaba resultado, al menos el primer paso estaba dado. _Pronto serás mía Isabella._

**_HOLA MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS_**

**_¿que les parecio?_**

**_quisiera pedirles algo... tengo un nuevo fic... aqui les dejo el sumary_**

**_Reflejos: Bella Swan cree tener una vida perfecta, sin grandes lujos, ¿Que pasara cuando una parte importante de su pasado vuelva a poner de cabeza su vida? La imagen del espejo que ella refleja no es la misma que la que será a partir de ahora..._**

**_pasence por mi nuevo fic porfis y me dejan saber sus opiniones..._**

**_ahora si... ¿reviews? saben que adoro saber sus comentarios... las adoro... besotes_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Me desperte con algo excitado pormi plan con Isabella, claramente habia empezado con el pie derecho en mi objetivo, ella habia creido mi falso arrepentimiento y me habia perdonado. Si tan solo supiera las cosas que le haria no pensaria de la misma manera. Pero tambien debia recordar que para lograr todo lo que me proponia debia enamorarla. Hacerla necesitarme mas que al mismo aire que respiraba.

Al levantarme de mi cama, me parecio escuchar un ruido desconocido por lo que rapidamente tome mi arma y salí a ver quien demonios se habia atrevido a entrar en mi departamento.

Sigilosamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación con mi arma en mi espalda, pero al salir note que era simplemente Angela haciendo el aseo semanal de mi departamento, por lo que guarde mi arma rapidamente.

Salí nuevamente de mi habitación haciendole notar mi presencia, ella volteó hacia mi y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. No podia evitar hacer comparaciones. Ese sonrojo no me causaba ningun sentimiento en cambio el de Isabella... Debia dejar de pensar estupideces desde tan temprano.

- Hola Edward, lamento si te desperte- dijo tratando de no mirarme directamente, por lo que comprendí el porque de su sonrojo, ya que yo no vestia mas que mis boxers. Sonreí internamente.

- De todas maneras ya debia despertarme- dije caminando hacia la cocina. Pude escuchar su casi imperceptible suspiro, lo que me hizo sonreir aun mas, y no es que yo fuera un excibicionista, pero me gustaba causar ese tipo de sensaciones en las mujeres. _En Isabella no las causas_ me dijo mi conciencia haciendome gruñir. Tal vez no las causaba ahora, pero me aseguraria de causarlas en el futuro.

Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador y tome un poco de jugo de naranja, ya que sentia mi garganta arder pidiendome a gritos algo de tomar, cuando escuché los pasos de Angela acercandose.

- Edward el portero me dejo este paquete para ti- dijo entrando a la cocina con un sobre de manila. - Dijo que un tipo te lo dejo en la recepción, al parecer son boletos para un juego- dijo viendo nuevamente el sobre. Me acerque a ella y practicamente se lo arrebate de las manos.

Esos imbeciles de la oficina no podia hacer nada bien, obviamente no eran entradas para ningun juego, sino información confidencial para algun caso. No se daban cuenta que lo podia haber abierto cualquiera.

- Gracias- gruñi en respuesta caminando nuevamente a mi habitación para poder abrir tranquilamente el sobre y ver que diablos contenia.

Cerré la puerta detras de mi y abrí rapidamente el sobre para ver el contenido.

Era una carta.

_Edward hemos encontrado en la escena de el crimen un relicario tirado al lado del edificio. Creemos que debió pertenecer al tipo con el que luchaste la otra noche. Con los estudios que le hemos hecho no hemos encontrado muestras de ADN. Sus simbolos son un tanto extraños, no los habiamos visto antes. El relicario sigue en estudios para ver que mas podemos encontrar. Tiene unas pequeñas iniciales en la parte de atras. S&S. Si averiguamos algo estaremos en contacto, al igual que esperamos lo mismo de ti._

_Se te adjunta la foto, tal vez lo puedas reconocer._

_PD. Destruir evidencia._

Mire detenidamente la foto, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, o a mi contrincante usarlo en ningun momento. Parecian simbolos religiosos, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Lo extraño es que no tenia muestras de ADN por lo que imagino que si era de mi contrincante no lo andaba puesto sino simplemente guardado, sin tocar su piel.

El sonido de mi estomago pidiendo alimentos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Moría de hambre por lo que quemé la carta rapidamente y guarde en una de mis gavetas la foto, para mas tarde estudiarla con atención.

Me dí una rapida ducha y me vestí casualmente. Tome mis llaves y celular y salí de mi departamento. Iría a la cafetería de la Universidad de Isabella, tal vez y si tenia suerte, nos encontrabamos. Tenia anscias de verla. Ya pronto ella sería mía.

Condujé rapidamente hacia el local, era mediodia por lo que era probable encontrarla ahí.

Al llegar al local la busque con la mirada, pero ella no se encontraba allí, era un poco decepcionante ya que no sabia porque, pero tenia una necesidad muy grande de verla. Sabia que estaba actuando como un imbecil por que anoche la habia visto pero necesitaba verla, y no me gustaba sentirme de esa manera. Probablemente era porque se me habia escapado tantas veces que mi cuerpo la añoraba de sobremanera, ademas sabia que mi plan funcionaria a la perfección y una vez que ella no pudiera vivir sin mi, la dejaría y romperia sus ilusiones.

La misma chica del mostrador al verme se le formo una sonrisa que esta vez no me parecia para nada coqueta, ni causaba ninguna sensación en mi cuerpo. Ella se acerco moviendo de mas sus caderas, tratando de verse provocadora, mas parecia que caminaba como un pato sin gracia. _No pensabas eso la ultima vez_ dijo mi mente, haciendome fruncir el ceño _Nada de ella ha cambiado, esta igual que cuando la viste hace algunos dias _dijo nuevamente. ?Que significaba que esta vez no me pareciera atractiva? _Tal vez es porque ahora te interesa realmente otra chica que no mueve ni un dedo para agradarte a ti _remarco nuevamente. Ese comentario me molesto de sobremanera, Isabella no me interesaba mas alla de lo fisico,_ Eso crees? _

_-_ Hola guapo, hace dias no se te veia por aqui- dijo la chica sacandome de mis estupidos pensamientos. Ella me miraba coqueta y se agacho un poco ya que yo me encontraba sentado en una mesa, ofreciendome sus enormes pechos nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión mi cuerpo no reacciono ante semejante insinuación.

- Me traes el menú- dije secamente, si mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no tenia caso jugar con ella. La chica me miro molesta por mi evasión. Se alejo y rapidamente regreso con el menú entregandomelo. Lo leí rapidamente, no habia nada elaborado que llamara mi atención, por lo que ordene nuevamente una hamburguesa.

- Seguro no quieres nada mas?- pregunto insinuante nuevamente.

- No- dije cortante. Ella me miro molesta nuevamente y se fue por donde vino.

Comencé a hojear el periódico que se encontraba en mi mesa, ya que me sentía un poco aburrido. Escuche vagamente como la campanita que anunciaba nuevos clientes sonó. No le preste atención y seguí buscando algo con que entretenerme. Tan concentrado estaba leyendo cuando una vos que reconoceria en cualquier lugar me sobresalto.

- Edward- Levante mi mirada y ahi, en todo su esplendor se encontraba Isabella, vestia unos jeans señidos a su fabuloso cuerpo, una blusa strappless color lila, su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño con unas pinzas que sobresalian de su cabello, dejando a la vista ese fabuloso cuello blanco que poseia. No me importo mirarla de arriba a bajo sin descaro, no era un secreto para ella cuanto la deseaba. - Terminaste la inspeccion? Pase la prueba?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados. Yo simplemente le sonreí divertido y me pare como todo un caballero a saludarla.

- Por supuesto- dije acercandome a ella y dandole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella se sonrojo levemente pero sonrio divertida.

- Me estas siguiendo?-

- Creo haber llegado primero cariño- dije sonriendole con suficiencia. Ella me entrecerro los ojos un momento. Me fije en su rostro, venia levemente maquillada, como ya era costumbre, se veia realmente sensual, Isabella era peligrosa en ese sentido, cualquier hombre caeria rendido a sus pies._ Incluyendote_ dijo me mente, pero la ignore. Me quede prendado a su mirada, sus ojos tenian esa inocencia que me hacia ponerme duro al instante. Tenia unos ojos grandes y expresivos, de ese color chocolate que me volvia loco. Por que debia aceptarlo, Isabella podia llegar a volverme totalmente loco. Una vos aguda interrumpio mis pensamientos, dandome cuenta que nos habiamos quedado prendados en la mirada del otro, ya que Isabella pego un brinco con el sonido de esa vos, sonrojandose al instante.

- Oye Bells, no se que or...- se callo inmediatamente al reparar en mi persona. - Bella, no nos presentas?- pregunto su amiga con una vos seductora. La mire completamente. No estaba nada mal. Alta, rubia, ojos color miel, un cuerpo de infarto y las curvas bien ubicadas, vestia una minifalda y una blusa con un escote bastante pronunciado, y me miraba con lujuria, pero lastimosamente mi cuerpo tampoco reacciono al ver aquel monumento de mujer.

Isabella fruncio el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, pero no a mi vista, estaria celosa? sonrei internamente, ese era el proposito.

- Anne el es Edward- dijo haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

- Un gusto Anne- dije con vos aterciopelada, sabiendo lo que causaba en las mujeres. Anne suspiro audiblemente y me miro con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

- El placer es todo mio Edward- dijo coqueta. Vi de reojo a Isabella rodar los ojos. - Estas solo?- Pregunto Anne sin fingir indiferencia.

- Lastimosamente si- dije mirando a Isabella. - Por que no me acompañan?- Anne casi salta de alegria, sus ojos brillaron. Isabella simplemente se encogio de hombros como si le diera igual donde comer.

- Nosotras encantas verdad Bells?- dijo dandole un "disimulado" codazo a Isabella.

- Si claro- dijo ella sentandose.

- Aqui esta tu orden- dijo la chica del mostrador trayendo mi hamburguesa, trato nuevamente de insinuarse, claro que esta vez no tan obvio por mis acompañantes, quienes si captaron la provocación. Anne le lanzaba dagas por los ojos y viceversa, a diferencia de Isabella, que mas bien parecia divertida por la escena. Lo que me hizo molestar, era ella quien debia sentirse celosa, pero me aseguraria de que pronto fuera asi. - Van a ordenar algo?- pregunto forzadamente, sabiendo que era su trabajo.

- Yo quiero una ensalada y un jugo de limon con azucar de dieta- dijo Anne mirandola con superioridad.

- A mi me traes una hamburguesa y un jugo de mora por favor- dijo Isabella.

- En seguida- dijo la chica retirandose molesta, sonrei, las mujeres eran realmente ridiculas.

Decidi esperar a que les trajeran sus ordenes, ya que seria "descortes" de mi parte comer frente a ellas; como si realmente me importaran esas mierdas, pero si queria tener a Isabella debia aparentar. Unos minutos despues les trajeron sus pedidos por lo que comenzamos a comer.

- Ay no Bells, como puedes comer todos esos carbohidratos? yo no podria, siempre lo he dicho, hay que cuidar la linea- dijo Anne mirando con repulsión la comida de Isabella, a quien al parecer no le importo su comentario y siguio comiendo como si nada.

Minutos despues de haber terminado, Anne comenzo a parlotear de estupideces que en la vida me importaban, lo peor de todo es que solo se dirigia a mi, olvidandose por completo de Isabella, quien parecia indiferente, lo que me molestaba; ella parecia mas entretenida con su celular. Daba la impresión que mandaba mensajes, lo que desperto mi curiosidad, ella no debia hablar con ningun tipo que no fuera yo, cuando me perteneciera, le haria entender eso. Estaria hablando con el mocoso de su ex? o estaria saliendo con alquien mas?.

Fingia escuchar a la estupida de su amiga, quien era realmente una hueca, pero mi atención estaba en Isabella, en sus gestos, por momentos estaba seria, pero en una ocasión sonrió al celular, tal vez de la estupides que el tipo con quien hablaba le decia. Juro que eso me hizo ver todo rojo, todo de ella era mio, tenia que saber con quien hablaba y la hacia sonreir de esa manera.

- Ay Dios Mio, como pasa el tiempo, se me hace tarde, debo irme- dijo con decepcion, mientras que yo agradecia mentalmente por ello. Se puso de pie, y "disimuladamente" me dio un pequeño papel con su numero. Me dio un beso casi en la comisura de mis labios y me guiño un ojo coqueta, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. - Fue todo un _placer _Edward- dijo mirandome con picardia, - Nos vemos mañana Bells- dijo despidiendose de Isabella con un abrazo.

Finalmente Anne se fue, e Isabella estuvo unos minutos mas con el celular, queria arrebatarselo y obligarla a verme, a obedecerme, pero sabia que debia esperar. Luego lo guardo y me miro; mas bien nos miramos, porque volvi a perderme en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, no se que era lo que tenian que me hacian olvidar donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo.

Se mordio el labio suavemente, como insitandome, poniendome duro al instante.

- Creo que yo tambien deberia irme- dijo haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie, pero eso yo no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba mas de ella.

- Quedate otro rato, yo mismo te llevare luego- dije penetrandola con mi mirada.

Se quedo un momento pensativa. - Esta bien- dijo finalmente.

- Muy divertida tu amiga- dije sarcasticamente, ella rió en respuesta.

- Creo que la pusiste nerviosa-

- Como podria yo ponerla nerviosa?- dije haciendome el inocente, acercandome levemente a ella, quien miro mis labios y regreso su mirada a mis ojos rapidamente.

- Ya te dije que no subire mas tu ego- dijo mirandome divertida. Levante mis manos en señal de rendición.

Su celular vibro nuevamente con un mensaje de texto.

Ella lo miro rapidamente y frunció el ceño, contesto una respuesta y lo guardo.

- Que dices si salimos esta noche- dije con la esperanza de que aceptara, la deseaba demasiado.

Ello se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

- Esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa. - Pero nada de cosas extrañas entendido?-

- Por supuesto- dije complacido.

- Pasa por mi a las nueve, ahora debo irme- dijo levantandose, esta vez no la detuve, por que de todos modos, la veria nuevamente esta noche.

- Muy bien, te llevo- dije poniendome de pie y dejando el dinero de la cuenta.

- No es neceserio, vienen por mi- frunci el ceño, pero rapidamente cambie mi expresión, eso no debia afectarme.

- Como quieras- trate de sonar indeferente.

- Nos vemos- dijo acercandose a mi y dandome un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Me sonrio por ultima vez y desaparecio por la puerta del local.

Tambien salí rapidamente, antes que la chica del mostrador volviera a acecharme.

.

.

.

Ya estando en mi departamento, cai en cuenta que no sabia donde podia llevarla, ya que no la llevaria al mismo bar donde trabajaba. Yo no frecuentaba lugares asi, por lo que no sabia donde llevarla. Sin saber realmente porque llame al unico que sabria el lugar indicado.

- Oh Por Dios, Eddie me esta llamando- fue lo primero que contesto.

- Mierda Emmeth no me digas asi, no seas imbecil- dije molesto.

- Ay Eddie, que malo- dijo con vos de niña.

- Necesito que me digas algun buen lugar para salir- fui al punto.

- !No puedo creerlo, Eddie tiene una cita real!- grito casi dejandome sordo.

- No digas estupideces- trate de excusarme. - Dime de una vez un buen lugar para esta noche-

- Ok, Ok, bueno ay un nuevo antro llamado The Scort, es excelente, y tiene un buen dj- dijo - Te mandare la direccion por mensaje-

Despues de colgar recorde el sobre de esta mañana por lo que me dirigi a mi habitación y saque las fotos.

Como habia dicho, era un relicario tipo religioso, pero no los que usan normalmente los creyentes, las iniciales S&S no me decian nada, tal vez el nombre de mi contrincante pero nada era seguro.

.

.

.

Ya casi era hora de ir por Isabella, por lo que me arregle casualmente, tome mis llaves y mi celular y fui a buscarla.

Eran las ocho y cincuenta y cinco cuando ya me encontraba frente a su edificio, a las nueve en punto ella salio, deslumbrandome nuevamente. Traia puesto un vestido negro, bastante corto, con un esconte pronunciado, dejando ver la silueta de sus exquisitos pechos, unas botas altas, y su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por sus hombros, al parecer no podria perderla de vista esta noche.

Entro al coche y me saludo con su ahora comun beso en mis labios, su ahora quedo impregnado en el auto, aturdiendome de inmediato.

- Parece que no podre despegarme de ti esta noche cariño- dije con vos aterciopelada, ella sonrio complacida.

- Tu no te ves nada mal galan- dijo - A donde me llevas?- pregunto una vez arrancamos.

- Es un nuevo antro, llamado The Scort-

- Es bueno, ya he estado ahi- dijo mirando por la ventanilla. Gruñi, lo mas seguro es que fuera con el mocoso.

Llegamos rapidamente y la ayude a bajarse. Rapidamente llamo la atencion de los hombres presentes por lo que posesivamente tome su cintura.

El lugar no estaba nada mal, habia buen ambiente. Nos llevaron hacia las mesas alejadas.

Estabamos ordenando nuestras bebidas cuando una molesta vos nos sobresalto.

- !Eddie!- grito Emmeth al verme, gruñi, que mierdas hacia Emmeth aqui? Isabella lo miro confundida.

- Que carajo haces aqui Emmeth?- gruñi

- Ay Eddie, es que como dijiste que venias yo tambien queria venir- dijo con vos de niña haciendo que Isabella riera. - Y tu debes ser la cita de Eddie- dijo acercandose a ella. - Yo soy Emmeth el hermano de Edward- dijo dandole su mano.

- Un gusto, soy Isabella, pero llamame Bella por favor- dijo devolviendole el saludo. Frunci el ceño, ella jamas me habia corregido a mi con respecto a su nombre. De un momento a otro escuche un pequeño grito, y voltee para ver a Emmeth dandole un abrazo a Isabella.

- Y Rosalie?- pregunte

- Vendra dentro de un rato, tenia trabajo que hacer, pero vayan a bailar, no se queden aqui por mi- dijo sonriendo oreja a oreja. Isabella se puso de pie y se acerco a mi.

- Tengo ganas de bailar galan- dijo mirandome con lujuria, al igual que yo, rapidamente me levante y camine tras ella.

Nos situamos a la mitad de la pista, y sin esperarmelo ella comenzo a bailar de una manera tan sensual que mi cuerpo reacciono al instante. Se pego a mi rozando su cuerpo y el mio, movia sus caderas de una manera que deberia estar prohibida. Con su baile tan sensual comenzo a llamar la atencion masculina del lugar por lo que puse mis manos en su cintura y comence a moverme junto con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a rozar su delicioso trasero respingon a mi entrepierna, haciendome endurecer aun mas, tome sus caderas para que no se detuviera, estaba excitado, mas que excitado. Tomo mis manos y las llevo directamente a sus pechos, haciendome gemir por lo bien que se sentian. Los aprete ligeramente, sintiendo como ella jadeaba por mi contacto, ella no dejaba de moverse contra mi entrepierna, por lo que ella sabia muy bien cuan excitado me tenia su ardiente baile.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y estrello sus labios con los mios, ambos gemimos por ello, nuestras lenguas batallaban por el control, ella seguia bailando para mi, mientras nuestras bocas se tocaban desesperadas.

Estuvimos bailando unas cuatro cansiones mas, de la misma manera, necesitaba hacerla mia de una vez, ella seguia bailandome, calentandome, insitandome a la locura.

- Salgamos de aqui- le dije como pude, cuando nuestros labios dejaron de tocarse.

Ella no contesto simplemente tomo mi mano y caminamos a la salida, rapidamente voltee a donde se encontraba Emmeth, dandome cuenta que Rosalie ya habia llegado y estaban practicamente follando en la mesa. Rode los ojos, no notarian nuestra ausencia.

Subimos rapidamente al auto y conduje como un loco hacia su departamento. En cada semaforo que paraba aprovechabamos para tocarnos y deborarnos.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y estrello sus labios con los mios, ambos gemimos por ello, nuestras lenguas batallaban por el control, ella seguia bailando para mi, mientras nuestras bocas se tocaban desesperadas.

Estuvimos bailando unas cuatro cansiones mas, de la misma manera, necesitaba hacerla mia de una vez, ella seguia bailandome, calentandome, insitandome a la locura.

- Salgamos de aqui- le dije como pude, cuando nuestros labios dejaron de tocarse.

Ella no contesto simplemente tomo mi mano y caminamos a la salida, rapidamente voltee a donde se encontraba Emmeth, dandome cuenta que Rosalie ya habia llegado y estaban practicamente follando en la mesa. Rode los ojos, no notarian nuestra ausencia.

Subimos rapidamente al auto y conduje como un loco hacia su departamento. En cada semaforo que paraba aprovechabamos para tocarnos y deborarnos.

Una vez me estacione, bajamos del auto y la acorrale contra su edificio, comence a comerme sus labios, y mis manos tocaban todo su cuerpo, cuando nos falto el aire baje mis labios a su cuello y lo succione marcandola como mia,

- Subamos- dijo como pudo.

Entramos al edificio y rapidamente subimos al ascensor, nuestras manos no se podian estar quietas.

Una vez llegamos a su piso, caminamos hacia su puerta y la arrincone contra esta, estampe nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, y mis manos se fueron a su respingon trasero. Ella me empujo suavemente y saco la llave de su cartera abriendo rapidamente la puerta. Me jalo para que entrara y una vez que la puerta se cerro la atraje hacia mi y me comi sus labios nuevamente, mis manos se fueron de su espalda hasta su trasero, y luego la levante, haciendo que enrollara sus piernas a mis caderas, mis manos se fueron al cierre de su vestido, bajandolo rapidamente. Nuestras lenguas tenian una batalla propia, viendo quien dominada, sus manos se fueron a mi chaqueta, y la quito rapidamente. Luego comenzo a desabotonar mi camisa, dejando mi pecho expuesto ante ella...

_Continuara._

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, **

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, de verdad, para las que no lo sabian, a mi computadora le dio el patatuz, borrando todos mis documentos, por lo que tuve que reescribir el capi... de verdad lo siento muxo...**

**Tratare de volver a retomar el ritmo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi chicas, y gracias a las que preguntaron por mi ausencia...**

**Dejen reviews plis... espero que les guste , dejenme saber sus opiniones.**

**besotes**

**atte. Teishi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

** contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

_Una vez llegamos a su piso, caminamos hacia su puerta y la arrincone contra esta, estampe nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, y mis manos se fueron a su respingón trasero. Ella me empujo suavemente y saco la llave de su cartera abriendo rápidamente la puerta. Me jalo para que entrara y una vez que la puerta se cerró la atraje hacia mi y me comí sus labios nuevamente, mis manos se fueron de su espalda hasta su trasero, y luego la levante, haciendo que enrollara sus piernas a mis caderas, mis manos se fueron al cierre de su vestido, bajándolo rápidamente. Nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla propia, viendo quien dominada, sus manos se fueron a mi chaqueta, y la quito rápidamente. Luego comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, dejando mi pecho expuesto ante ella..._

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi piel, casi rozando sus uñas, haciéndome casi gruñir por la ansiedad. Quito por completo mi camisa, tirándola al piso.

La coloque en el suelo para poder quitarle completamente el vestido, lo tire sin importarme donde cayera, mi entrepierna ardía de deseo, consumiéndome por completo, me moría por estar dentro suyo de una buena vez.

Ella quedo solamente en ropa interior color negro de encaje, haciéndome tragar grueso, esta chiquilla iba a matarme y yo la dejaría hacerlo.

Se acerco a mi nuevamente y coloco sus manos en mi entrepierna, rozándola, con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Se podía notar como mi miembro despertaba cada vez mas y se encontraba muy listo para recibir atenciones de su parte.

Dejo de acariciarme para luego abrir el botón de mi cremallera y volver nuevamente con sus caricias a mi miembro por encima de la tela del bóxer.

Mis ansias me tenían al borde de la locura, por lo que volví a pegarla a mi cuerpo y la levante del suelo rápidamente, haciéndola que volviera a enrollar sus piernas en mis caderas, sus labios devoraban los míos con hambre, y su lengua masajeaba todo lo que tuviera a su paso. Sus manos se encontraban en mi nuca acariciando mi cabello, volviéndome loco.

Camine con ella hasta su cama, y suavemente la coloque sobre ella. Isabella se lamio sus labios con anticipación haciéndome endurecer aun mas. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y me atrajo hacia ella, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y besándome nuevamente.

Mis manos se pasaban por todas las curvas de su delicioso cuerpo, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos que eran amortiguados por mis labios, haciéndome gruñir de satisfacción.

La empuje suavemente para que se recostara en la cama, lo que obedientemente hizo, me coloque sobre ella atacando su cuello, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, dejando mi marca en su cuerpo. Cuando me disponía a atacar sus labios nuevamente mi celular hizo acto de presencia jodiendome el momento como era de costumbre.

Gruñí exasperado y trate de ignorarlo, pero sonaba insistentemente, sabia que era mi teléfono de trabajo, ya que eran altas horas de la noche y mi familia no me llamaría a estas horas. Debía contestarlo, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad de acostarme por fin con mi ovejita. Gruñí. Me separe de ella, quien se sentó tocando sus labios levemente hinchados por nuestros besos.

Me levante de la cama y molesto, conteste la llamada.

- ¡Diga!- ladre furioso.

- Hay reunión ahora mismo en la central, solo faltas tu- dijo la vos de Demetri completamente serio. Debía ser algo importante.

- Estoy ahí en quince minutos- conteste colgando el maldito aparato, jale mi cabello ansiosamente, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

Como me había dado la vuelta para contestar la llamada, al voltear nuevamente caí en cuenta que Isabella no se encontraba en la cama, fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera la había escuchado levantarse.

Volví a colocarme nuevamente la ropa, y minutos después Isabella salió del baño con un pequeño short azul y un top del mismo color.

Se acostó en la cama y se arropo como para dormir. Ni siquiera me miro.

- Surgió algo, debo irme- dije como explicación.

- Bien- dijo simplemente cepillándose el cabello. – Cierra la puerta al salir- dijo indiferente dejando el peine a un lado y acomodándose en la cama. Fruncí el ceño molesto, ella actuaba como si no le importara que me fuera, como si le diera igual si me quedaba o no. Por lo que, ni siquiera sabia porque, pero me acerque nuevamente a ella, y me agache un poco para estar a la altura de su rostro, ella se sobresalto por mi repentina cercanía, no le di tiempo para decir nada, pegue mis labios a los suyos, besándola suavemente, mas que un beso era una dulce caricia, ella me correspondió de igual manera. Antes de que perdiera el control me separe de ella, y volví a pegar mis labios en un casto beso. No sabia porque lo había hecho, yo no era del tipo de hombres así, pero no pude evitar querer que tuviera presente lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, y no quería dejarle oportunidad de olvidar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, ella debía amarme. Confundido por mi propio actuar me levante para irme, pero quería que supiera que esto no terminaría aquí, que lo que iniciamos pasaría.

- Almorzaremos mañana en la cafetería, a la misma hora- no era un pregunta, era una afirmación. Sentía la necesidad de verla todo el tiempo.

No espere una respuesta, Salí rápidamente de su departamento. Tenia curiosidad por saber de que iba esta supuesta reunión, y cual era la urgencia de tenernos a horas de la madrugada en la central.

.

.

.

Entre rápidamente a la oficina y tome mi lugar a mano derecha de Aro, quien parecía ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Todos esperamos en silencio para lo que tenia que decirnos y lo tenia tan perturbado. Eran pocas las cosas que podían hacer perder la cabeza al viejo Volturi, por lo que esto debía ser grave.

Una vez noto que todos estábamos en la sala, se puso de pie.

- Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, podemos empezar- dijo suspirando pesadamente. – Ya se quien esta detrás de todas los asesinatos anteriores- dijo serio.

- Deberías alegrarte, ya podemos ir por ese cabrón- dijo Félix entusiasmado por una buena pelea.

- No es tan sencillo- dijo Aro. – No podemos tocarlo, por lo menos , no por ahora- casi gruño.

- ¿De quien se trata?- pregunte.

- Su nombre es Cayo Gavini, quiere apoderarse de la empresa Volturi- dijo molesto. – ¡Cree tener el derecho!-

- ¿Por qué creería tal cosa?- pregunto Alec.

- Por que ese malnacido cabrón es mi medio hermano- dijo en forma de lamento. Todos guardamos un silencio sepulcral; nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba. Que yo supiera los únicos hijos de Ricardo Volturi eran Aro y Marco.

Al ver el enorme signo de interrogación en todos nosotros, dio un suspiro y explicó.

- Mi padre como ustedes ya sabrán, era un hombre de negocios, se llevaba prácticamente la vida viajando para arreglar inconvenientes de sus múltiples empresas y negocios. En uno de ellos tuvo un desliz con una cantante de un bar donde solía frecuentar dando como fruto de esa relación el nacimiento de Cayo-

- Siendo un Volturi tendría derecho a esas empresas ¿no?- pregunto Alec arrepintiéndose al instante al recibir la furiosa mirada de Aro.

- Cayo no es un Volturi, mi padre jamás lo reconoció como tal, es por eso que siendo un bastardo no tiene el derecho de meter sus narices en nuestros negocios.- explico.

- Y si ya sabes que es el, el responsable, ¿Por qué no lo borramos del mapa y ya?- pregunto ahora Demetri.

- Porque el maldito cabrón tiene algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta- contesto. Podía ver su vena palpitar. Realmente estaba cabreado.

- ¿Qué podría tener el, que no podemos tocarlo?- pregunto Félix desanimado.

- Mi padre poseía una reliquia familiar, de la cual, le gustaba vanagloriarse, siempre dijo que ese preciado tesoro caería en mis manos una vez que el muriera, pero misteriosamente se perdió- podía ver sus ojos querer salírsele de sus cuencas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el la tiene?- pregunte.

- Porque el maldito hijo de puta me lo confeso, al principio creí que mentía, pero lo único que se es que el dichoso tesoro tenia una inscripción en Italiano, mi padre me lo confió a mi, solamente a mi, y el muy cínico me repitió lo que decía la inscripción. Ni siquiera Marco lo sabe- gruño exasperado.

- Deberíamos matarlo y quitárselo- dijo Félix.

- No podemos, no es tan estúpido como para cargarlo, si es que se puede cargar- dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿y que clase de reliquia es?- pregunto interesado Demetri. Aro sonrió irónicamente.

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea, mi padre nunca me lo dijo-

- Tal vez no tenga ningún valor- dijo Alec. Aro abrió los ojos, que estaban rojos de la ira que estaba conteniendo.

- ¡Me importa una mierda si esa dichosa reliquia es un puto pedazo de papel o cualquier otra cosa, debe pertenecerme a mi!- grito pegándole con el puño a la mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- pregunte seriamente. Aro respiro un par de veces para controlarse nuevamente.

- Alec y Demetri, quiero que lo mantengan bien vigilado, quiero saber todos sus movimientos durante el día, las 24 horas, con quienes se relaciona, los lugares que frecuenta, en fin todo- dijo mirándoles.

- Por supuesto- dijo Demetri.

- A los demás, ya les avisare cuando sea la hora de la acción, por lo pronto, pueden retirarse, la reunión se termino- dicho esto, salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Este caso seria bastante interesante a mi parecer, por ahora no tenia ganas de pensar en nada de eso, lo único que quería era llegar a mi departamento y acabar con el "problema" que Isabella me dejo. Me encamine a mi auto cuando escuche a los demás conversando.

- Esta misión estará excelente- dijo Alec como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Félix.

- ¿No lo ves? El tipo es hermano de Aro, ¿Te imaginas lo sádico que debe ser?-

- Creo que tienes razón, será interesante un enfrentamiento, aunque al parecer, se odian a morir- contesto Demetri.

A pesar de lo estúpido que sonaba Alec, tenia razón, Aro podía ser un bastardo sádico cuando se lo proponía, por lo que no costaba mucho creer que su hermano seria de la misma calaña o quizá peor.

.

.

.

Me desperté perezosamente, estar trasnochando tanto iba a hacer estragos en mi. Me senté en la cama y me pase las manos por la cara, tratando de quitar el sueño. Mi celular sonó, en tono de alarma por lo que lo tome. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la hora, me había citado con Isabella a las doce del medio día, y ahora eran las once con cincuenta, tenia diez minutos para llegar. Por lo que tome una ducha en tiempo record, me vestí casualmente y conduje hasta la cafetería.

Llegue cinco minutos después de la hora. Una vez a dentro pude notar como Isabella no se encontraba en el lugar. Fruncí el ceño, que ni siquiera se atreviera a faltar porque yo mismo iría por ella a buscarla.

Me senté rápidamente en una mesa alejada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esperar? A mi nadie me deja esperando, las mujeres esperaban por mi, no yo por ellas. Pero si quería que mi plan funcionara debía hacerlo. _Ay Isabella todas estas me las pagaras en su momento _pensé.

Por suerte hoy no era la misma chica en el mostrador, era un tipo, que ignoro mi presencia. Realmente eso no me importaba, pues no ordenaría hasta que Isabella hiciera acto de presencia.

Pasaron quince minutos, estaba furioso, la muy maldita me había dejado plantado. Iba a marcarle a su celular cuando la campanita de la entrada sonó anunciando nuevo cliente. Levante mi mirada solo para quedarme paralizado.

Isabella venia entrando con una minifalda color azul y una cuballera blanca adherida a sus deliciosas curvas, parecía una colegiala, podía sentir como mi mandíbula estaba levemente desencajada, parecía la fantasía de todo hombre.

Pude notar como llamaba la atención de toda la clientela masculina, lo que me hizo gruñir, ella es mía, solo yo podía verla con deseo. Toda mi rabia se había esfumado al ver sus deliciosas piernas en esa minifalda.

Parecía apenada cuando llego hasta donde me encontraba.

- Lo siento, mi ultima clase se retraso- dijo sonrojada, se acerco a mi dudosa en como saludarme, por lo que le facilite las cosas, y me acerque a ella, plantándole un beso en sus labios. Sonreí engreído al notar la mirada de envidia de otros hombres, en fin, era mi ovejita, que ni se atrevieran a acercársele.

- No importa- dije mirándola completamente sin ninguna vergüenza. Ella levanto una ceja mirándome entre divertida entre molesta por mi mirada por lo que solo sonreí. – ¿Volviste al colegio?- pregunte haciendo alusión a su vestimenta.

- Ahora nos hacen usar este estúpido uniforme, lo detesto- dijo haciendo un sensual puchero. Haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con el movimiento de sus labios. Me reí.

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto el chico que había visto antes mirando intensamente a Isabella, lo que me hizo casi mirar todo rojo.

- Una hamburguesa y jugo de mora por favor- dijo Isabella mirando al chico y sonriéndole, gruñí, esas sonrisas debían ser todas para mi. El chico quedo aturdido por unos segundos. Al parecer no podía dejar de mirarlo por lo que carraspee llamando su atención.

- A mi me das lo mismo, solo que una cerveza en ves de jugo- dije enviándole una mirada de advertencia por lo que el rápidamente se fue por nuestros pedidos.

Me frustraba saber que Isabella tenia tanto poder en el sexo opuesto, ella podía tener a sus pies al hombre que quisiera, _es una versión femenina de ti ¿no te parece?_ Rechace esa conclusión.

Unos minutos mas tarde nos trajeron nuestros pedidos, Isabella se saboreaba sus papas de una forma que debería estar prohibida, las metía completamente a su boca, mordiendo lentamente; no sabia si lo hacia para torturarme o de manera inconsciente, lo único que sabia era que tenia una gran erección dentro de mis pantalones.

La vi sonreír en su momento y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez con sus papas fritas por lo que supe que la muy maldita lo hacia a propósito, una que otra vez me miraba a los ojos repitiendo la acción, haciéndome desesperar.

Iba a tomar de mi cerveza cuando me sobresalte levemente al sentir una leve caricia en mi entrepierna, haciéndome casi jadear. Vi por debajo de la mesa, encontrándome su pie descalzo sobre mi.

Voltee a verla y me sonreía coqueta, levante una ceja expectante, y no tarde en recibir respuesta, empezó a masturbarme con su pie, haciéndome apretar la mandíbula para no gemir y dar un buen espectáculo. La muy maldita paraba un momento y luego volvía a comenzar la tortura.

Decidí que ya era hora de terminar con esto, por lo que me puse de pie rápidamente.

- Vámonos- dije con la voz ronca. Ella sonrió con picardía. No iba a permitir que ella pagara y se acercara nuevamente al cabrón de la caja por lo que me adelante ignorando sus protestas y pague para poder largarnos de una puta vez.

Conduje mas rápido de lo usual hacia mi departamento, Isabella seguía torturándome de una manera tan deliciosa, que me costaba ir concentrado en el camino.

.

.

.

Mi mano iba aferrada a su cintura, estábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento, había querido traerla a mis dominios. Me disponía a abrir cuando escuche la molesta vos de Samantha.

- Hola Eddie- dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente.

- Samantha- dije a modo de saludo.

- ¿Me preguntaba si querías hacer algo divertido?- pregunto supuestamente coqueta. No quería ser grosero en frente de Isabella. Pero ella se me adelanto.

- Lo lamento querida, Edward va a estar ocupado por mucho tiempo- dijo Isabella pasando su brazo por mi pecho. Yo sonreí complacido y la abrace por la cintura. Antes de que Samantha dijera algo mas abrí mi departamento rápidamente y entramos.

- Que pesada- dijo

- ¿celosa?- pregunte sonriendo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, ella no me contesto. Se acerco a mi y unió nuestros labios.

- Ni un poquito galán- me contesto tardíamente.

Volví a devorar sus labios, metiendo sin previo aviso mi lengua en su boca, esta vez no habrían interrupciones, había apagado el celular por cualquier cosa.

Su sabor era tan delicioso y dulce, como la miel. Mis manos viajaron a su cintura, y bajaron lentamente hasta su trasero, apretándolo levemente. Ella dejo de besarme y quito mis manos de su cuerpo, la mire confundido. Ella simplemente sonrió empujándome a la cama, haciendo que cayera sentado. Trate de atraerla hacia mi nuevamente pero no me lo permitió. Mas bien camino hasta el sillón que se encontraba frente a mi cama, y se quedo de pie frente a esta.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto mirándome con sensualidad. Sentí como mi boca se secaba y mi miembro se endurecía aun mas.

- Mucho- dije como pude. Ella sonrió de lado, lamiendo sus labios de manera sensual.

Paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándose los pechos por encima de su blusa. Esta mujer iba a matarme de lo erótico de la situación.

Al terminar su trayecto coloco sus manos al comienzo de los botones de la blusa y sin previo aviso la rompió de los dos lados, haciendo que los botones salieran volando. Se quito completamente la blusa quedando en un sostén azul de encaje.

Empezó a agitar la blusa y jugar con ella, pasándola por sus suaves curvas, me sentía hipnotizado.

Camino hacia mi todavía agitando su blusa y la paso por mi rostro y cuello. Moría por tocarla, pero en cada intento me lo impedía. Cuando vi que iba a separarse la tome fuertemente de la cintura y la mantuve cerca de mi.

Busque con mis manos el botón de la falda y una vez localizado lo baje lentamente, viendo sus ojos en todo momento.

Una vez la estorbosa tela quedo en el suelo la atraje nuevamente y la bese con pasión. Mis manos la sujetaban firmemente de la cintura. Ella se separo de mi jadeando.

- Tienes demasiada ropa- dijo coqueta, soltando el botón de mi pantalón.

Me puse de pie y me lo quite rápidamente, tirándolo en el piso, me quite la chaqueta y la camisa de la misma forma, quedando solamente en bóxer.

Ella me miro de arriba a bajo lamiéndose los labios y me empujo nuevamente a la cama. Al parecer a la ovejita le gustaba jugar. No me dio tiempo de volver a pararme porque rápidamente se coloque sobre mi. Comenzó a moverse, causando fricción, haciéndome jadear. Nos di la vuelta rápidamente y me deshice de su ropa interior, descubriendo sus rozadas cimas, haciéndoseme agua la boca, bese de su cuello bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, tome uno en mi boca, escuchándola gemir de placer, comencé a besar, succionar, lamer y mordisquear sus pechos alternadamente, sus pezones se encontraban completamente duros por mis caricias, seguí bajando, por su abdomen y vientre hasta llegar a la parte interior de sus muslos. No era algo que yo hacia normalmente, ya que mi placer era siempre lo primordial, pero en esta ocasión, quería asegurarme que ella lo disfrutara tanto como sabia yo también lo disfrutaría, sentía ansias de probarla, de saborear su piel.

Comencé a lamer como un desquiciado su centro y su clítoris, mordiéndolo levemente, y chupándolo, escuchando como fuertes gemidos salían descontrolados de sus labios, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella, quería verla llegar al clímax por mi causa. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a las sabanas, pero yo quería ver sus ojos al momento de culminar.

- Abre los ojos- ordene al separarme levemente de ella. Inmediatamente los abrió, y seguí con mi tarea, dándole placer a su botón rosa. La sentí tensarse, indicando que el momento del clímax estaba cerca. Unas caricias mas y la sentí estremecerse y temblar ligeramente, comenzó a retorcerse y jalar con fuerza las sabanas, pego un gritito de placer. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia sus labios y los devore, haciendo que probara su propio sabor de mi boca. Mis manos apretaban sus pechos y jalaban sus pezones, estaba completamente duro de excitación.

Se separo de mi y volvió a tumbarme en la cama por tercera vez, arranco prácticamente mis bóxers y se coloco a horcadas sobre mi. Tomo el condón que descansaba en la mesa al lado de la cama y lo coloco rápidamente haciéndome jadear por el roce de sus dedos.

No me dio tiempo para nada mas, ella rápidamente tomo mi miembro entre sus manos, y se lo introdujo ella misma, haciéndonos gemir audiblemente a ambos. Estaba tan estrecha y húmeda que sentía que no duraría mucho.

Comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y tortuosa volviéndome loco. Alargue mis manos para tomas sus caderas y hacerla llevar un ritmo mas rápido, pero en cuanto trate de tocarla, quito mis manos de un golpe, y tomo mis brazos deteniéndome de tocarla.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, nuestros gemidos se podían escuchar en todo el departamento, sus pechos se movían frente a mi, haciéndome querer chuparlos nuevamente. Unos minutos mas, sus movimientos se volvieron casi frenéticos. Junte nuestros labios nuevamente en un beso ardiente, y cuando quise profundizar se separo de mi sonriendo.

Sabia que pronto iba a terminar, pero quería que durara mas por lo que la detuve, ella me miro confundida, y nos di la vuelta rápidamente, quedando yo arriba de ella. La penetre nuevamente, llevando un ritmo duro y rápido, como a mi me gustaba, sus gemidos me dejaban ver que a ella también le gustaba. Unas cuantas envestidas mas y terminamos juntos, gritando nuestros nombres. Me acosté a su lado tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración, pero aun quería mas, mucho mas, por lo que unos minutos después mi miembro ya estaba listo para la segunda ronda. Ella me miro y sonrió.

Me senté al borde de la cama y la atraje hacia a mi, la hice pararse de la cama y dame la espalda, tome sus caderas y la hice sentarse sobre mi nuevamente. Su centro volvió a recibirme cálidamente, nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación. Ella se movía de manera frenética. Una de mis manos estaba en su cintura y la otra acariciaba sus pechos con ardor.

Movió su cabeza hacia mi para poder besarme, por lo que nuestros labios entraron nuevamente en un ardiente contacto, nuestras lenguas batallaban arduamente por dominar.

Unas cuantas envestidas mas y ambos terminamos nuevamente. Ella quedo sentada sobre mi por lo que la levante en brazos y la acosté en la cama, luego me recosté a su lado, tratando de normalizar nuevamente mi respiración.

Debía admitir que fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, y sabia que esto no seria suficiente para mi, estaba seguro que querría mas. Pero ahora la ovejita era mía, solamente mía.

La atraje hacia mi, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en mi pecho, mis manos sin saber porque la rodearon posesivamente.

Ella se acurruco sobre mi y enrollo sus piernas con las mías.

Nuestros ejercicios físicos duraron lo que quedaba del día, y horas mas tarde, cuando ambos estábamos cansados y satisfechos caímos rendidos, ella obviamente en mis brazos.

La contemple dormir, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, mis manos se fueron solas hasta sus mejillas y la acariciaron suavemente. No tendría suficiente, siempre querría mas. Con esos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormido, sintiéndome raramente completo.

Los rayos del sol fueron los que me despertaron la mañana siguiente. Fruncí el ceño al no sentir el peso con el que me había dormido la noche anterior. Aun con los ojos cerrados alargue mi mano tanteando la cama, encontrándola vacía.

Abrí los ojos buscando rastros de Isabella, pero no había nada.

Isabella se había ido.

**ay ay ay, que pena, chicas ahi esta lo que tanto querian el Lemmon, espero que no sean muy duras, ya que es el primero que escribo sipi **

**ESTE CAPI ESTA DEDICADO A VEROC, QUIEN POR CIERTO ES LA MENTE ATRAS DEL LEMMON, YO SIMPLEMENTE JUGUE CON LA IDEA.**

**OTRA COSA, PASENCE POR MI OTRO FIC, REFLEJOS PORFIS...**

**AHORA SI, QUE LES PARECIO? DEJENME SABER SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS CHICAS...**

**ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES Y DE VERDAD PASENCE POR EL FIC... LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOTES A TODAS, Y QUE TENGAS FELICES FIESTAS**

**CON AMOR SU AMIGA TEISHI **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Furioso era quedarse corto al describir como me sentía. La maldita de Isabella se había ido a horas de la madrugada. La muy perra me había dejado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Siempre era yo quien dejaba a las mujeres no al revés.

_¿No era lo que querías; sexo sin compromisos? Deberías alegrarte que te ahorro la tarea de pedirle "amablemente" que se fuera. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no ibas a pedírselo verdad?_ Dijo mi consciencia. Tenía razón debía estar contento que Isabella se fuera después de un excelente polvo. Pero no me sentía contento, me sentía frustrado. Sabía que era estúpido decirlo pero una parte de mi esperaba despertar con ella sobre mí, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo y…. Wow debía dejar de pensar tantas estupideces.

Revise nuevamente mi departamento, Isabella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de dejar una nota.

_¿Ahora ves lo que sienten las mujeres cuando se despiertan solas después de estar contigo? _

Tome mi celular rápidamente y marque su número, el cual le había pedido en uno de nuestros "casuales" encuentros.

¡Mierda! No me contestaba. La iba a matar cuando la mirara, Isabella es mía, no puede irse sin avisarme y no contestar el teléfono.

Seguí intentando por un tiempo mas, ¿Por qué se iría? ¿Qué estaba haciendo que le impedía contestar mi llamada?

Media hora después estaba furioso, estrelle el celular contra la pared. Llevaba una hora tratando de localizarla y nada.

_Tranquilízate, ¿Por qué te importa tanto donde este? Creí que ella solo era una diversión; a no ser que la quieras mas de lo que te gustaría._

Gruñí por esos pensamientos, claro que me importaba donde estaba, Isabella ahora me pertenece, yo debo estar enterado de cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero yo no la quería, simplemente me molestaba que no me hubiese avisado que se iba.

Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. En algún momento tendría que aparecer.

Recordé que hoy era día de semana y que probablemente a esta hora ella debía encontrarse en la universidad. Mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las diez de la mañana. Por lo que había visto, Isabella salía a eso de las doce, por lo que me daba dos horas para ir por ella.

.

.

.

Me dirigí a la oficina, quería saber que habían logrado averiguar sobre el tal Cayo. Quería saber quién era el tipo con el que había estado luchando, debía admitir, el tipo estaba bien entrenado, hasta era útil, pero nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso. Yo debía encontrarlo, sentía que era algo personal.

Llegue a la oficina, en la cual, se encontraban Alec y Demetri. Entre sin tocar.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- pregunte sentándome en el escritorio.

- Nada, el maldito siempre anda acompañado. No hemos visto ningún movimiento extraño- dijeron con voz de fastidio.

- ¿Y acerca del relicario?- pregunte interesado. Cayo podía hacer cuantas mierdas quisiera, yo estaba detrás de mi oponente.

- Todavía no sabemos nada, S&S podría ser cualquier cosa, un nombre, un lugar, etc. No hay nada, ni siquiera una pequeña partícula de ADN- dijo Alec frustrado.

- El relicario tenia un logo, podrías ingresarlo a la computadora y encontrar a que pertenece- dije simplemente.

- Lo hicimos, pero no encontramos nada igual o parecido-

- ¿Dónde esta Aro ahora?-

- Nadie lo sabe, desde la reunión no hemos sabido de el, creo que ese tal Cayo lo tiene estresado, jamás lo había visto así- dijo Demetri.

- Debe ser muy valioso el tesoro de Volturi para que Aro no quiera acabar con el de inmediato- dijo Alec emocionado, toda estas mierdas lo ponían así.

- ¿Y ha habido mas asesinatos?- pregunte interesado nuevamente en noticias de mi oponente.

- Ahora que lo dices no, la mera coincidencia es que nosotros tampoco hemos tenido misiones, por lo que me atrevo a decir, que cuando tengamos es muy probable que nos lo topemos en el camino- dijo Demetri.

- Esperare ansioso- dije mas para mi, que para ellos. – Me voy-, dije parándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta – Cualquier cosa me llaman- Salí.

.

.

.

Ya eran las once y cuarenta y cinco, por lo que, si quería encontrar a Isabella debía esperar en la salida de la universidad.

Como todavía faltaba tiempo decidí dar una vuelta a pie, tenía que estar calmado cuando viera a Isabella, aun seguía molesto y la verdad no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si veía en este estado a Isabella. Debía calmarme y así no tirar al traste mis planes.

Camine unos minutos por los alrededores, las calles estaban muy transitadas y el ambiente tranquilo. El aire fresco le hizo bien a mis pulmones por lo que cuando me di cuenta ya me había alejado de la universidad. Decidí no tomar el mismo camino para regresar, y tome otra calle.

Iba caminando por la acera cuando el nombre de una institución llamo mi atención.

_Casa Hogar Saint Simon_

_S&S_

Me fije en el lugar, era una institución para huérfanos. Entre al lugar llamado por la curiosidad, seria una verdadera suerte que mis propios pasos me hubiesen traído hasta este lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de nada.

En la entrada del hogar había unos símbolos, y al verlos detalladamente, me di cuenta que eran iguales a los símbolos del relicario. Sonreí. Pero era demasiado extraño todo esto, este era un hogar católico, podía ver monjas moverse de un lado a otro tras pequeños niños.

- ¿Disculpe puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto una mujer de edad con su habito. Me miro completamente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Mi nombre es John Williams, soy parte de una institución de donaciones a casas hogares y orfanatos, y venia a ver si podíamos cooperar- dije seriamente lo primero que se me ocurrió. La casa de la mujer cambio totalmente, de sospecha, a felicidad. Me regalo una sincera sonrisa. Lo que me hizo sonreír burlonamente en mis adentros. Solo hablar de dinero y hasta las monjas caen.

- Oh señor Williams, no sabe lo feliz que nos haría al poder ayudar, nuestros niños se pondrán muy felices- dijo sonriente.

- Si pudiera mostrarme el lugar y darme datos acerca de S&S sería de gran ayuda para la donación- dije esperando que me soltara lo que necesitaba saber.

- Por supuesto, yo soy la madre superiora, Luisa Roberts, para servirle- dijo animada. – Si me sigue podre enseñarle las instalaciones de la institución- dijo caminando por un pasillo. La seguí.

Me estuvo explicando la historia del lugar, como se creo, cuando y porque. Todas esas mierdas no me importaban, no me decían nada que pudiera ayudarme.

Me mostraba claramente interesado en sus palabras, al parecer la mujer estaba encantada por mi compañía. De vez en cuando vi pasar novicias, que por cierto estaban muy bien, ellas me miraron de regreso y sonrieron coquetas, la anciana que las acompañaba las reprendió, y ellas miraron el suelo, avergonzadas, una no tanto ya que me guiño un ojo. Sonreí, tal vez cuando tuviera tiempo me pasaría a visitar a las novicias.

Seguimos caminando por todo el lugar, sinceramente ya estaba aburrido, nada de lo que decía me servía. Ya ni siquiera iba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, cuando de repente un pequeño cuerpo colapso contra mi. Me sobresalte ya que no iba prestando atención. Baje la mirada, y había un pequeño niño, rubio de ojos dorados mirándome fijamente. Tendría unos cuatro años nada mas.

- Bobby, por el Amor de Dios, discúlpate con el señor Williams- dijo la anciana que me acompañaba, mostrándose bastante molesta. El niño salió de su trance y saco sus ojos de mi persona. Lo vi temblar un poco, por lo que imagine que después de esto le tocaría un castigo.

- Lo siento- apenas dijo en un susurro mirando fijamente el suelo.

- No paso nada, todo esta bien- dije con fastidio. No era que me molestara el pequeño, ya que imagino que la culpa fue mía al no fijarme por donde iba, pero estaba arto de estar aquí.

- Disculpe usted señor Williams, Bobby tendrá su merecido castigo, hoy se ira a la cama sin cenar- dijo tratando de lucirse. Yo nunca había sido fan de los niños, no me interesaban, pero al ver al pequeño me recordó a Alice cuando era una niña, y como odiaba cuando alguien le hacia daño. Los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron levemente, haciéndome tensar, yo odiaba las lagrimas, además era un pequeño, _te estas volviendo todo un sentimental_.

- Así que usted castiga a los niños haciéndolos pasar hambre, ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?- pregunte tratando de asustarla. Ella dejo de sonreír, y se tenso.

- B-bueno, ellos d-deben aprender a comportarse ¿no?- pregunto nerviosamente. Hipócrita.

- ¿Así que piensa que esa es la manera? Interesante, a mis socios les interesara saber esto- dijo sabiendo que ya la tenia.

- No, tiene usted toda la razón, no es castigo para los niños, se lo hare saber al padre- dijo insegura.

- Bien, vendré seguido a ver cómo va todo por aquí- mentí, solo quería asustarla un poco mas. Luego voltee a ver al pequeño, el me miraba con sus ojos brillando, pero ya no por las lagrimas, sino por otro sentimiento, me sentí incomodo por su mirada, en ella se veía pureza, honestidad, admiración, algo que jamás había visto, y me sentía aturdido. Había olvidado lo que era la pureza de los niños. Sorprendiéndome el pequeño se abrazo a mi, haciéndome tensar. La sensación no era incomoda, sino un tanto extraña. Sin saber que hacer le devolví el abrazo.

- Gracias- susurro bajo, para que solo yo lo escuchara. Sus palabras tan sinceras me hicieron sonreír. Y pase mi mano por su cabeza.

- No hay porque- susurre de igual manera.

- ¡Bobby!- escuchamos la vos de otro pequeño llamándolo, y el rápidamente volteo a donde estaba su amigo. Murmuro un suave "adiós" y corrió en su dirección. Pero al hacerlo, algo brillante en su cuello llamo mi atención.

- ¡Espera!- grite, Bobby se detuvo y vino nuevamente hacían mi. Mire con interés su pequeño cuello, ya que en el colgaba un relicario idéntico al que nosotros poseíamos. – ¿Que significa el relicario?-

- Bueno, en realidad solo es una identificación, todos los pequeños que han estado aquí tienen uno- explico la anciana.

- ¿Hasta que edades los mantienen aquí?- pregunte interesado.

- Hasta los dieciséis años, ya que no contamos con la capacidad de mantenerlos por mas tiempo y cada año recibimos grandes cantidades de pequeños-

- Entiendo- dije soltando al niño, quien me regalo otra sonrisa y desapareció con su amigo. – Debo irme, estaremos en contacto- dije dirigiéndome a la salida.

- ¡Espere, no dejo su numero!- dijo caminando detrás de mi.

- No es necesario, yo los llamare- conteste, ella iba a replicar pero algo en mi mirada la freno.

Salí de allí rápidamente, el otro asesino debía haber estudiado aquí, no era gran información, pero era algo. Mire la hora. ¡Mierda! Era la una de la tarde, lo mas seguro es que no alcanzara a Isabella. Bien, mas tarde intentaría llamarla nuevamente.

Camine de regreso a mi auto, y sin mas arranque rápidamente en dirección a la oficina. La recepcionista se sorprendió de verme allí, pero no dijo nada.

Entre nuevamente a la oficina donde estaban los chicos jugando cartas. Idiotas.

- ¿Masen?- preguntaron confundidos de mi presencia.

- Averigüe algo; S&S es una casa hogar, queda al este de la ciudad, cada niño o joven que esta ahí o estuvo, tienen un relicario igual al que encontraron- dije

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Demetri.

- Muy seguro, estuve ahí, por lo que el asesino debió haber sido albergado en ese lugar-

- Bien, mañana iremos a averiguar mas sobre el tema- dijo Alec. Les di toda la información que me dieron a mi, y les dije lo que yo había dicho de la institución. Una vez avisados era su problema encontrar al bastardo, y yo lo despedazaría con mis propias manos. Después de ultimar detalles me retire.

.

.

.

.

Una vez en casa me tire al sofá, estaba agotado y hambriento, había olvidado almorzar. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, bueno no es que cocinara, pero me las arreglaba para sobrevivir por mi mismo. Ordene comida china.

Mientras la comida venia decidí llamar a Isabella, la muy maldita no había regresado ninguna de mis llamadas y me tenia cabreado.

Marque su numero nuevamente y al quinto pique contesto.

- ¿diga?- contesto con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Por qué mierdas no contestabas el teléfono?- gruñí, no podía evitarlo.

- Oh galán, estaba ocupada, lo siento- dijo indiferente.

- Debiste regresarme la llamada- dije cabreado.

- Lo olvide, lamento haberme ido así, pero debía llegar a la Universidad a tiempo- dijo con vos tímida. La rabia se esfumo completamente. Su vos hizo que me relajara al instante.

- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a irte de esa manera- conteste sorprendentemente dulce.

- Claro galán, lástima que no te levantaste para despedirnos como se debe- dijo sugestivamente, haciendo que mis pantalones me apretaran.

- Deja de jugar Isabella- gruñí, ella soltó una risita.

- Lo siento- rio, al fondo se escucho el sonido de una puerta. – Mmm tengo que colgar, hablamos mas tarde- dijo colgando la llamada sin dejarme responder. Gruñí enfadado. Lo peor de todo es que me había dejado con un problema en mis pantalones. Suspire. Ella es solo un cuerpo, solo sexo, no debo pensar en ella. Pero me era imposible.

.

.

.

.

Después de comer y tirar las sobras a la basura, me sentía aburrido, había querido estar un rato con Isabella, claro teniendo sexo obviamente, pero al parecer estaba indispuesta. Quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, y porque colgó de repente, ella no estaba actuando como debería. Ella debería buscarme a mi, no al revés.

Mi celular sonó en llamada entrante, levante el aparato pensando que quizá era Isabella, pero al ver el identificador de llamadas me di cuenta que no tenia tanta suerte.

- Alice- dije como saludo.

- ¡Hermanito! ¿Como estas?- canturreo muy feliz a mi parecer.

- Como siempre Alice- conteste, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella.

- Quería saber ¿cuando vas a venir a casa? Hace días no vienes- dijo

- No se he estado ocupado- no mentí del todo, había estado ocupado con Isabella.

- Si ya imagino en que- dijo sugestivamente. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunte pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- No te hagas, Emmett ya me conto sobre tu novia, ya quiero conocerla- dijo emocionada. Emmett iba a morir.

- Ella no es mi novia, solo es una amiga-

- Si, si lo que tu digas- dijo, al parecer no quería discutir conmigo, y se lo agradecí. – ay adivina lo que me paso- dijo de pronto.

- Dime- dije simplemente.

- ¡Jasper y yo ya somos novios!- grito emocionada. – Ayer me lo pidió, y obviamente acepte, ay Edward el es el amor de mi vida, ya puedo escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, y mi ves…- la corte

- ¿Que?- ladre molesto. Ese imbécil no iba a tocar a mi hermana menor, lo mato si lo hace. – Estas loca, ni siquiera conoces al tipo, te lo prohíbo Alice- demande.

- No me importa lo que tu pienses, yo lo amo, y estoy segura que el a mi también así que no necesitamos tu bendición. Solo quería contártelo y como ya lo hice, te dejo, te quiero mucho hermano, y trae a tu novia a casa para que la conozcamos, chao- dijo colgando la llamada sin dejarme hablar. Tire el teléfono, si ese cabrón le hacia daño a mi hermana lo iba a despedazar.

Trate de tranquilizarme y me puse a ver televisión, como de costumbre no había nada que valiera la pena, por lo que lo apague

Unos minutos mas tarde mi celular sonó en un mensaje.

_Estoy ansiosa por verte, no sabes cuánto te deseo, ven a mi departamento, acabo de tomar una ducha caliente._

_Atte. Bree_

Sonreí, al parecer ahora tenia con que quitarme el aburrimiento. Tome una ducha y me aliste para salir. _¿Qué pasara con Isabella?_ Pregunto mi consciencia. Sonreí nuevamente. Como lo dije antes era solo sexo nada mas, yo era libre de estar con quien yo quisiera, además ella no estaba aquí así que debía buscar donde satisfacerme. _Espero que luego no te arrepientas_. No lo haría.

Isabella y yo no teníamos nada, ella debía creer que la quería pero no debía estar en celibato por ella. Además ella no tenia porque enterarse. Con esos pensamientos me dirigí al departamento de Bree.

Al abrir la puerta me recibió besándome fieramente, dejándome ver lo que me esperaba esta noche.

.

.

.

.

Dos horas mas tarde me encontraba desnudo en la cama de Bree, ambos acabábamos la ultima ronda. Estaba exhausto. No iba a mentir, no había sido tan satisfactorio como estar con Isabella. _Isabella, _repitió mi mente en forma de caricia. _Espero que asumas las consecuencias de tus actos. ¿te gustaría que Isabella estuviera en la cama con otro hombre? _Me tense. Jamás permitiría que otro hombre la tocara. Ahora empezaba a sentir el peso de mis acciones, y por primera vez me sentí como una mierda.

**No me maten plis... que piensan que deberia hacer bells,**

**se merece una leccion no creen?**

**Feliz Año a todas... **

**Les gusto?**

**Dejen sus review plis...**

**besotes teishi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

Mi pecho dolía, es mas, dolía como la mierda, sentía una opresión desagradable. Era de madrugada aun, por lo que mirando la hora, era tiempo de marcharme. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué esta vez no había sido tan placentera? Digo, Bree siempre había sido una mujer ardiente y desinhibida, normalmente quedaba satisfecho después de un buen revolcón con ella, pero esta vez había sido diferente, lo peor de todo es que en todo momento me imagine con Isabella debajo de mi cuerpo. Hubo en un momento en el que olvide que la mujer con la que me encontraba era Bree y no Isabella. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué sentía que le había fallado? ¿_Será tal vez porque le fallaste? _Pregunto mi consciencia. Gruñí, claro que no, ella y yo no teníamos realmente nada, mi plan era que ella misma pensara que si, pero la realidad es otra. _¿seguro?_

Termine de vestirme, tome mis cosas y Salí del departamento. No me sentía bien, sentía culpa, si yo, Edward Cullen, un asesino a sangre fría sentía culpa, pero ¿por qué? _Tal vez porque sabes que acabas de cagarla, y que si Isabella se entera la perderás_. Me reí de ese comentario, Isabella me pertenece, yo jure que haría que me amara, por lo que jamás la perdería, y ya cuando me aburriera de ella, la dejaría, ni más ni menos, ese era el plan.

Camine por el pasillo del edificio de camino al ascensor, viendo la hora, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba muerto, quería dormir un rato, pero jamás me había quedado en la casa de alguna mujer hasta el amanecer y no empezaría ahora y menos con Bree.

Seguí mi camino al ascensor cuando escuche una puerta cerrarse mas delante de mi. Por lo que veía era una mujer, de cabello castaño, con una muy buena figura. Al parecer estábamos en las mismas, escapando.

La mire detenidamente, se veía bastante sexy, pero algo llama mi atención, su cabello me resultaba bastante familiar. Su piel era pálida, como la porcelana. Entrecerré los ojos mirándola nuevamente. No, no podía ser… volví a mirar nuevamente y camine mas rápido, para poder alcanzarla. Juro que si era quien yo creía, alguien iba a morir esta noche.

Cuando ya iba acercándome sentí un tenue olor a fresas, mi respiración estaba agitándose y no precisamente por ir caminando rápido, sino por estar casi seguro de quien era esa chica, quien no se había percatado de mi presencia.

A estas alturas, ya casi estaba viendo rojo de la ira, ¿Qué carajo hacia ella aquí a estas alturas de la noche?_ Al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo que tu._ Gruñí furioso.

Como si sintiera que alguien la seguía, comenzó a caminar mas rápido, los pasillos estaban oscuros, por lo que imaginaba que no podía ver que se trataba de mi. Tomo el ascensor rápidamente, y las puertas se cerraron antes que yo pudiera ingresar a verla. Todavía no había visto su rostro, pero estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de Isabella. Juro que me las pagaría. Pegue mi puño contra la pared furioso.

Casi corrí por las escaleras, la alcanzaría, y la obligaría a confesarme que mierdas estaba haciendo aquí, a estas horas de la madrugada. _Es obvio lo que estaba haciendo ¿no crees?, ¿acaso piensas que eres el único que disfruta de la vida?_

Llegue abajo en rápidamente, la puerta del edificio sonó, avisándome que ella acababa de salir, no era tonta, sabia que ella podía sentir mi ira, tal vez no sabia quien era yo, tal vez si, pero ahorita mismo yo estaba cegado por la ira.

Salí rápidamente del edificio, pude vislumbrar una sombra negra, ahora llevaba el gorro de su suéter puesto en la cabeza, por lo que no podía ver su cabello, pero era ella de eso estaba seguro. Me acerque a ella acechándola, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, un taxi paro frente a ella, y se subió haciendo que el taxi arrancara rápidamente.

Tire de mi cabello frustrado, no había podido detenerla, _tal vez no era ella. _Respire profundamente, tratando de calmarme, mi pecho subía y bajado agitadamente, la ira sacudía mi cuerpo, Isabella me pertenece, ya le demostraría con hechos esas palabra. _Tal vez te equivocaste, no logramos verle la cara. _Estaba huyendo. _Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho si en medio de la noche siente que alguien la persigue en la oscuridad. _Esa teoría era bastante razonable, por lo que me empecine en creerla, si esa debía ser la verdad.

Mas tranquilo conmigo mismo, tome mi auto y volví a casa. El sentimiento de culpa no se había ido por completo, y la verdad ahora mismo ansiaba tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, no me sentía satisfecho. Ya mas tarde la llamaría para quedar de vernos.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté como ya era de costumbre, tarde. Tome una ducha y me puse ropa casual, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero negra, mis llaves y celular, Salí de mi departamento. Ayer no había visto a Isabella, mas hoy tenía tiempo de ir a buscarla a la Universidad.

Conduje rápidamente llegando en tiempo record, con cinco minutos de anticipación, no la llamaría para avisarle que estaba aquí, quería ver como se desenvolvía normalmente.

Parquee mi auto cerca de la entrada principal, Salí del coche y me recosté sobre el, faltaba menos de dos minutos para que saliera. Muchos alumnos ya estaban fuera, las chicas me miraban con risitas tontas, sonreí de lado, esto era entretenido.

Estaba entretenido viendo a una rubia despampanante arreglándose_ disimuladamente_ el escote de su blusa, aparentando indiferencia, pero me miraba de soslayo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, bien podría subirla a mi coche y tener un buen polvo con ella, pero sinceramente no me apetecía, quería ver a Isabella. Me di cuenta que me estaba distrayendo de mi verdadero objetivo por lo que voltee a ver la entrada principal, por la que ahora mismo estaban saliendo algunos alumnos.

Me tense cuando la vi, estaba demasiado sexy para su propio bien, nuevamente llevaba ese mini uniforme que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas, su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño con unas pinzas que sobresalían de su cabello, dejando ver su delicioso y suave cuello. Miles de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, recordando nuestro ardiente encuentro. Mi pantalón se encogía, mi miembro estaba totalmente despierto. Tuve que respirar hondo para alejar el dolor de mi entrepierna.

De repente, vi algo que definitivamente no me gusto, un tipo alto, de cabello liso negro la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia el, me enderece en ese momento, lo iba a matar por atreverse a tocarla de esa manera. Ella se asusto por el movimiento, pero al verle la cara, sonrió ladeadamente. Puso sus asquerosas manos en su cintura, y lentamente la pego contra la pared del edificio.

La iba a matar por sonreírle de esa manera, el idiota ese la miro embobado. Sinceramente lo entendía, Isabella tenía ese poder en los hombres. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debía atreverse a tocarla de esa manera, siendo ella de mi propiedad.

El se acerco aun mas a ella, y le susurro algo al oído, haciéndola sonreír aun mas, se mordió los labios una vez que se separaron, el la miro con hambre, devorándola con la mirada. Ella se lamio los labios provocadoramente, y paso las manos por su pecho, el tipo estaba agitado, podía ver cómo le costaba respirar. A estas alturas yo estaba mirado todo rojo de la ira. El se apretó más contra ella, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de MI Isabella. Ella cerro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Era seguro, ese cabrón no volvería a ver la luz del sol nunca mas. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme, no resultaría bueno hacer una escena. Volví a abrirlos y voltee la mirada hasta calmarme por completo, entonces me fije por primera vez que un tipo alto, fornido y con piel morena, miraba con odio la misma escena que yo había presenciado. Entrecerré los ojos para verlo mejor, y caí en cuenta que se trataba de el chico que supuestamente había sido su ex pareja. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, su mirada estaba fija en el tipo que tenía sus asquerosas manos en Mi Isabella.

Voltee a ver nuevamente hacia el futuro cadáver, y me congele, el maldito cabrón tenía sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con hambre, ardor y adoración. Ella también le contestaba el beso ardientemente. Mierda, esta me las pagaba, no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo, la ovejita debía darse cuenta que me pertenecía. _Parece que te salieron mal los planes ¿no? _Se burlo mi mente. La ignore, ya era hora de ir por lo que es mío.

Camine hecho una furia hasta Isabella, el tipo ese, tenía sus manos en su trasero, no lo resistí, y lo aparte de ella de un puñetazo. El tipo cayó al suelo sorprendido. Isabella me miro asustada, dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Mi respiración estaba agitada.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- me grito el niñito parándose tratando de encararme. Yo era más alto, por lo que me miro hacia arriba. Se asusto un poco al ver mi altura, pero trato de disimularlo muy bien.

- Edward ¿Qué esta…- no la deje terminar, la mire con ira.

- Vámonos- dije simplemente, tomándola del codo con fuerza, no me iba a poner a pelear con un niñito en medio de tantas miradas, ya habíamos llamado bastante la atención.

- Edward yo no…- la mire nuevamente, ella más que nadie sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer cuando me enojaba, por lo que se calló rápidamente.

La hice caminar frente a mi en dirección al auto, cuando sentí al tipo caminar tras de mí, solté un momento a Isabella y me di la vuelta, antes de que pudiera hacerme nada, me arroje primero contra el, y lo tome del cuello, golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

- Vuelve a tocarla, incluso a acercarte a ella, y te mato- dije golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. - ¿Entendiste?- grite apretando mi agarre a su cuello. El me miro asustado, asintió rápidamente, se estaba poniendo morado, lo solté bruscamente. Cayó al suelo tosiendo por aire. Lo mire arrogante.

Isabella miraba asustada y con horror la escena, estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, ignore las miradas sorprendidas de los que nos rodeaban, tome nuevamente el brazo de Isabella y la hice caminar hacia mi auto.

Le abrí la puerta para que entrara, ella me miro debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no, pero algo en mi mirada la hizo entrar rápidamente. Sonreí, me gustaba su temor.

Rápidamente me metí y arranque el auto a toda velocidad, quería ir a un lugar privado, por lo que la lleve a mis dominios, ósea mi departamento.

Ella iba callada, sabía que debía tener miedo, y eso me daba un poco de satisfacción, pero a la vez no me gustaba que me temiera, era algo contradictorio.

Llegamos a mi edificio y aparque en mi lugar de siempre. Me baje del auto y lo rodee para abrirle la puerta. Cuando lo hice, ella me miro con desconfianza, y frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba demasiado cabreado como para fingir por lo que la saque a la fuerza del auto.

- Suéltame, yo no voy contigo a ningún lado- dijo forcejeando por soltare de mi agarre.

- Camina Isabella, no me hagas obligarte- le dije mirándome intensamente.

- Suéltame, eres un idiota- me grito todavía luchando contra mi.

- No me dejas otra opción- dije al tiempo que la levantaba de sus piernas y la colgaba sobre mi hombro. Ella comenzó a patalear y golpear mi espalda, pero no lograba desequilibrarme.

- ¡Ayúdenme!- grito fuerte, pero nadie lo haría, no si sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo.

Entre al edificio y camine tranquilamente hacia mi departamento. Tenia que pensar en como solucionar este problema, me había logrado ganar la confianza de Isabella, pero después de esto, dudaba mucho que volviera a confiar en mi.

Llegamos a mi departamento, lo abrí rápidamente y nos hice entrar. Al solo cerrar lo puerta la solté. Ella comenzó a golpear mi pecho furiosa.

- Eres un animal, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?- grito golpeándome con sus pequeñas manos. Me cabree, como se atrevía a reclamarme cuando ella había dejado que otro hombre la tocara. Tome sus muñecas con fuerza y detuve sus golpes, nos di la vuelta y la arrincone contra la pared, tomando con una de mis manos sus dos muñecas y colocándolas arriba de su cabeza.

- Escúchame bien Isabella- dije adhiriendo mi cuerpo al suyo. – Eres mía, no quiero verte cerca de otro hombre, ¿me entiendes?- casi ladre de rabia. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia en mi vida.

- Yo no soy tuya- dijo mirándome desafiante. – Ahora suéltame- dijo tratando de hacerme soltarla, pero lo único que logro fue que yo apretara mas mi agarre hacia ella.

- Entiéndelo, ahora me perteneces, estas conmigo y yo no pienso compartirte- dije respirando con dificultad a causa del enojo.

- Jamás acordamos que seriamos exclusivos, creí que querías un polvo y te lo di, ahora déjame en paz- grito

Comenzaba a ver nuevamente todo rojo, ella pensaba que seria una noche nada mas, pues estaba muy equivocada.

Con mi mano libre, tome su cintura y me pegue aun mas a ella, para que sintiera lo que me causaba su cercanía. Ella gimió al sentirme, pero apretó la mandíbula tratando de resistirse.

- Sabes que me deseas Isabella, y no solo para una noche cariño- dije embistiendo contra ella. Su respiración se empezaba a agitar, podía sentir como sus pezones se endurecían bajo la tela.

Iba a enterrar mi cara en su cuello, pero una marca llamo mi atención, era un chupetón, un maldito chupetón, y lo peor de todo es que no estaba rojo, sino morado, como si ya llevara por lo menos un día completo en su cuerpo, quería decir que el niñito ese no se lo había hecho hoy, si es que había sido el. Estaba furioso. ¿Quién se había atrevido a marcar a mi mujer? Porque definitivamente esta mujer era mía, por lo menos por ahora.

Apreté mas mi agarre a sus muñecas, a sabiendas que iba a causarle dolor. La mano que tenia en la cintura la conduje a su cuello, apretando ligeramente, aun con mi cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo. Sentía que debía castigarla, que debía hacerla suplicarme perdón. Pero otra parte de mi sabia que eso solo arruinaría todo, mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo yo mismo.

Sin importarme un carajo, arranque la blusa de su cuerpo, y así marcarla como mía, también arranque su falda, dejándola en una muy sexy ropa interior color rosa pálido. Ella forcejeaba conmigo para apartarme, pero eso solo me encendía mas. Mi cuerpo la deseaba demasiado.

Abrí el botón de mis pantalones y baje la bragueta, para poder sacar mi miembro, me excitaba la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, ella a mi total merced. Separe sus piernas con una de las mías, y arranque sus bragas y sostén, tirándolos al otro lado de la habitación. Mi miembro estaba completamente erecto, agradecido por liberarlo de su cárcel.

- ¡Suéltame!, no te atrevas- me grito Isabella luchando contra mi. La ignora, coloque mi miembro en su entrada, ella jadeo, mi mano todavía retenía la suya, la levante del trasero, obligándola a enrollar sus piernas en mis caderas. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, y yo completamente vestido, la escena era tan erótica, no podía contenerme.

Entre en ella de golpe, haciéndonos gritar a ambos del placer, ella podía fingir no disfrutar pero su cuerpo respondía a mí.

Comencé a moverme violentamente dentro de ella, sacando por completo mi miembro y volviendo a meterlo con fuerza, haciéndonos gemir audiblemente a ambos, sus manos querían liberarse de la prisión de la mía, estaba seguro que no intentaría nada, por lo que la solté, sus manos se sostuvieron de mis hombros. Sus pechos se movían frente a mi cara, por lo que tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca, succionándolo con fuerza, ella pego un grito de placer, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Solté su pezón para darle atención al otro, sabían deliciosos, no me cansaría de probarlos, lo mordí levemente haciéndola arquearse para mí. Solté sus pezones y puse una mano en su nuca para atraer esos deliciosos labios hacían los míos. Fue como si una bola demoledora me golpeara fuertemente, gemí por el contacto, Isabella tenía un sabor embriagante. Mi lengua penetraba la suya sin compasión, demostrándole que yo era el dueño de su cuerpo, y que era el único que podía hacerla sentir así.

- E-edward- gimió audiblemente. Seguí embistiendo fuertemente contra ella, casi con movimientos frenéticos. Sabia que estaba al borde, podía sentir sus paredes apresando mi miembro, yo también iba a terminar muy pronto.

- Vamos Isabella, córrete para mi preciosa- dije casi sin aliento, embistiendo mas fuerte y rápido. Ella gimió audiblemente, sus paredes apresaron mi miembro con fuerza, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, alcanzando el tan esperado clímax. Ella pego un grito de placer con mi nombre en el haciéndome sonreír engreído. Unas cuantas embestidas mas y yo también alcance un potente clímax, gritando su nombre, sintiéndome completamente satisfecho.

Nos mantuve contra la pared, recuperando nuestras respiraciones, una vez reguladas, la solté suavemente en el piso, siempre recostada contra la pared, pero no me separe de ella, sino que ataque sus labios ferozmente, sintiéndome su dueño. Ella contesto el beso rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello.

Le di un último casto beso y me separe de ella, para luego, tomarla en brazos y acostarla en la cama.

Una vez ahí, se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Me quite completamente la ropa y me acosté a su lado. La toque suavemente pero ella se sobresalto.

- No me toques- dijo con la vos quebrada. Suspire. _Eres una bestia._ Sabia que la había tomado violentamente, pero ella lo había disfrutado ¿no? _A las mujeres no les gusta que las usen de esa manera idiota. Ahora en vez de amarte, te temerá._

- Lo siento Isabella, me deje llevar- dije sorprendiéndome de la sinceridad de mis palabras. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Haciéndome sentir una mierda. Era un bastardo. Su dolor por raro que pareciera estaba calando hondo en mi. – En serio corazón, perdóname- dije sin pensar. La atraje suavemente hacia mi. Se sentía como una muñeca, no lucho, simplemente se dejo hacer. La recosté sobre mi pecho, acariciando su cabello. Sentí mi pecho húmedo, dándome cuenta que estaba llorando. La apreté contra mi. – Jamás volveré a tocarte de esa manera Isabella, lo prometo- dije con dolor de verla sufrir por mi causa.

Ella levanto su mirada llorosa hacia la mía, rompiéndome por dentro. Era un animal. Un miserable. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y bese su frente. La obligue a recostarse nuevamente sobre mi. Acaricie su cabeza, y espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

Al poco tiempo la sentí relajarse, y su respiración acompasada, lo que quería decir que estaba dormida. La apreté contra mi, como si temiera que se fuera, como si de un momento a otro ella fuera a desaparecer. No, jamás lo permitiría.

Ella dormía plácidamente, pero yo sabia que no podría pegar un ojo, no me sentía tranquilo, había tanto dándome vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué me sentía tan confundido? ¿Por qué me dolió verla tan rota? ¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera al verla en brazos de otro hombre? _Porque la amas._ Dijo mi mente haciendo tensar. No yo no podría… ¿o si?

Mire nuevamente su rostro tranquilo y sereno dormir en mi pecho, sintiendo un calor abrazador sobre el. ¿podría ser? ¿querría yo…? Me sentía confundido, mi cabeza decía que no era posible, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía mi corazón, que una vez creí muerto latir tan rápido? Cerré mis ojos cayendo en la inconsciencia pero sintiéndome en paz con ese calor abrazador sobre mi pecho.

**Hola chicas, que les parecio el capi?**

**no creen que me merezco un review...**

**si porfis dejen sus review...**

**porcierto, no se olviden de pasarse por reflejos... aqui les dejo el nuevo summary...**

**Reflejos: Bella Swan cree tener una vida perfecta, sin grandes lujos, ¿Que pasaria si tuviera que hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela para enamorar a Edward Cullen marido de esta? ¿Podra hacerlo sin enamorarse tambien? ¿Caera ella misma en el juego de la seduccion?  
**

**dejen sus review... besotes las kiere, teishi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Aqui les dejo un regalo por todos sus reviews, ya veran de que se trata... espero les guste...**

¿Enamorado yo? Ni mierda, claro que no, estaba confundiendo todo. Yo sentía una obsesión y un capricho por Isabella. Pero llegar al límite de etiquetar esos sentimientos con amor era demasiado. Yo jamás me había enamorado y jamás lo haría. Enamorarse era de débiles, y yo no era ningún débil.

Jamás había dependido de nadie, y no iba a comenzar haciéndolo ahora. Claramente mi consciencia estaba agotada, y no dejaba de decir pendejadas como esa. _¿A si?_ _Sabes, somos el mismo, por lo que deberías dejar de decir tú las pendejadas. Se hombre y afronta lo que sientes. _Gruñí, yo era un hombre, pero no confesaría esa clase de mierdas.

Un movimiento sobre mi pecho me hizo salir de mis divagaciones, sonreí, conociendo la causa de ese sentimiento. Mi mano derecha automáticamente acaricio una mejilla suavemente, sintiendo como se acurrucaba mas contra mi cuerpo. _¿Y te atreves a negarlo? _Dijo sarcásticamente mi conciencia. La ignore.

Isabella dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho, sus brazos me abrazaban firmemente, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Su olor era fuerte y penetraba sobre mi haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Yo no había podido dormir muy bien, me levantaba cada diez minutos para comprobar que ella no se fuera como lo hizo la ultima vez que estuvo aquí. Por eso mis brazos la aferraban posesivos, para que no pudiera liberarse de mi, sin antes despertarme en el intento.

Sabía que lo más probable fuera que al despertar ella estaría molesta por mi comportamiento de ayer, y decir que me importaba una mierda era mentir. No quería ver su mirada de dolor o repugnancia hacia mí. No quería volver a ver sus ojos empañados en lágrimas nuevamente.

Deseaba despertarla y volver a poseer su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, deseaba ver su sonrisa coqueta hacia mí. Deseaba ver a esa mujer dulce y peligrosamente sexy mirándome con picardía.

Suspire, no podía mentirme, me sentía como un cabrón de mierda al haberla tomado como lo hice, pero me preguntaba ¿por qué? Antes no me hubiera importado hacerlo, es más, lo hubiese repetido hasta hastiarme. Inclusive lo intente muchas veces al principio de conocerla, pero ahora, solo se sentía amargo. Sentía una leve punzada en el pecho al recordar su rostro asustado en la Universidad, o sus lágrimas después de haberme comportado como la bestia que sé que soy.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me replantee si yo era feliz siendo como era, la respuesta… la verdad ahora no estaba seguro. Si me lo hubiese replanteado antes, sin dudar hubiese respondido que si, tenía todo cuando quería y necesitaba.

Un trabajo del que obviamente era difícil aburrirse, tenía dinero, era joven, atractivo, y tenía cuanta mujer quería con solo un tronar de dedos. Pero viendo a Isabella dormir en mi pecho, abrazándose a mí, con sus ojos hinchados, por las lágrimas que derramo por mi culpa, me lo tenía que volver a plantear indudablemente.

Debía admitir que la sensación de su piel haciendo contacto con la mía era agradable, incluso sentir su peso sobre mi pecho era estimulante. Recordar lo que se sentía estar dentro de su cuerpo me enloquecía, ya el contacto de otras mujeres no me resultaba placentero en lo más mínimo.

El solo recordar a aquel asqueroso cabrón tocando su piel me hacia hervir la sangre y mirar todo rojo. _Ok, entendamos… Te gusta estar con ella, sentirla cerca de ti, verla sonreír, tener intimidad con ella, odias verla sufrir y verla en brazos de otro hombre… ¿Tengo que decirte como se le llama a lo que sientes?_

Fruncí el ceño ante esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en decirme esas estupideces? _Porque son verdad, ¿Qué tal que cuando quieras aceptarlo sea muy tarde?_ No lo acepto porque son mentiras. Jamás había amado. Jamás amaría.

Había visto muchas veces como se ponía el idiota de Emmett cuando discutía con Rosalie, o como se ponía Carlisle cuando Esme se molestaba con el. Yo no quería ser igual a ellos, no quería sentirme atado a nadie. _Lastimosamente para ti, ya lo estas._

No, no lo estaba. _Entonces no te importaría si Isabella decide dejarte ¿no?_ Inconscientemente mis brazos la rodearon con más fuerza. Ella no me dejara, no se lo permitiré. Cansado de este estúpido monologo cerré mis ojos nuevamente para intentar dormir y olvidar las estupideces que tenía en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Me desperté sintiendo como unas suaves manos trataban de liberarse de mi fuerte abrazo, por lo que la apreté mas contra mí. Ella hacía más fuerza, lo que incrementaba la mía.

- Déjame salir- dijo con voz hastiada. Empujándome para soltarla.

- Duerme Isabella- dije envolviéndola más fuerte entre mis brazos.

- Necesito ir al baño- dijo removiéndose incomoda. Gruñí.

- Aguántate- dije intentando dormir de nuevo.

- Si no me sueltas, me hare encima de ti- dijo ya removiéndome más frenéticamente. Abrí los ojos y mire su rostro. Se veía preciosa, su cabello en una linda maraña, su piel blanca como la porcelana, su perfume más penetrante, pero lo que más me gustaba, ella completamente desnuda. Sus ojos estaban opacos, cosa que me hizo olvidarme del deseo. No podía soportar verla así. Con un suspiro la solté. Ella tomo la sabana y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta de un buen golpe.

Suspire, tenía que arreglar las cosas. A los diez minutos salió nuevamente enrollada en una toalla con su cabello mojado. Entrecerré los ojos, nada le costaba haberme incluido en su baño ¿no? Ella ni siquiera me miro, tomo su uniforme del suelo y salió de la habitación. Pase mis manos por mi cabello de exasperación.

Salí cinco minutos después solo con mi jean puesto, Isabella se encontraba ya vestida, con un jeans negro y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Su cabello suelto cayéndole en suaves hondas. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, guardando su uniforme en su mochila. Me quede en silencio viéndola, pensando cómo arreglar lo ocurrido.

Me sorprendió cuando saco un frasco de pastillas, sacando una y con un vaso de agua a la mano, se la tomo sin pensar. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué mierdas estaba tomando?

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunte sobresaltándola. Ella se dio la vuelta asustada, pero luego su rostro mostro indiferencia.

- Pastillas anticonceptivas- dijo tirándome el frasco, el cual agarre en el aire. Leí la etiqueta, y efectivamente eran las benditas pastillas. Se las regrese nuevamente. Caí en cuenta de que ayer al tomarla no había usado protección. ¡Mierda! Eso jamás me había pasado. Siempre fui muy cuidadoso. Se dio la vuelta para guardar las pastillas. Pero raramente, saber que ella se las estaba tomando me hizo sentir mal. _¿Qué, y es que ahora estas pensando en hijos?_ Me tense ante ese pensamiento y mejor fui a lo que quería.

- Isabella- la llame suavemente. Ella se dio la vuelta mirándome sin ninguna emoción. – Tenemos que hablar-

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo

- Sé que me equivoque contigo, pero realmente me arrepiento- dije acercándome a ella. Isabella retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás. Y ese movimiento logro herirme. – No voy a hacerte más daño-

- Eres un animal, no quiero volver a verte- dijo y su voz se quebró en el intento. Sus ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas. No lo soporte, me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente. Ella trato de separarme de mí, pero solo logro que apretara mas mi agarre alrededor de ella.

- Perdóname cielo, por favor perdóname- dije sin pensar. Ella miro mis ojos buscando algo en ellos, pero ahora me sentía mal, débil por verla sufrir de esta manera. No podría ver mentira en mis ojos porque no había mentira en ellos. Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos. Mi corazón bombeaba fuerte y aprisa, sentía como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Dolía, sí; dolía demasiado.

- Creo que debo irme- dijo separándose de mí. "No, no te vayas" desesperado volví a abrazarla.

- Quédate- rogué. Jamás había rogado en mi vida. Pero no me importaba hacerlo. Sentía que la perdía. Ella me miro unos segundos a los ojos, no sé que habrá visto en ellos, pero se quedo perdida en ellos, al igual que yo en los suyos.

- Está bien- dijo casi en un susurro. Sonreí como un idiota por ello, por lo que la abrace fuerte levantándola del piso. Ella pego un gritito de sorpresa. La baje suavemente y sin pensarlo la bese con ardor. Ella correspondió a mi beso casi al instante, como si también hubiese estado desesperada por mi contacto. Mi lengua penetro en su boca, sin pedir permiso, iniciando una danza erótica. Cuando sentí que estaba perdiendo el control me separe de ella.

- Vamos a comer algo- dije una vez que recupere la voz. Ella sonrió y asintió, por lo que me apresure a darme una ducha.

.

.

.

- Se me antoja una pizza de jamón- dijo como una niña, mientras íbamos en el auto. Sonreí divertido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, ocho?- me burle, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Ella me miro molesta.

- ¿Y tu cuantos, cuarenta?- pregunte regresándomela. Reí divertido.

- Está bien, está bien- me rendí. – Vamos a Pizza Hut- dije conduciendo hasta allí. Ella rio encantada. Yo adore esa sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer, debía admitir que había sido divertido. Isabella tenía el don de hacerme sonreír, cosa que no todos podían hacer.

Ahora era el momento de hacerle saber mis "intenciones" de llevar una relación. _¿y es que sigues con eso? Esas mierdas son puros pretextos para estar con ella sin perder tu esencia de chico malo. _Lo ignore.

- Isabella- la llame, ella me miro curiosa.

- Dime- dijo mirándome.

- Con respecto a lo de ayer- dije sin saber muy bien que decir, sabía que no era la mejor forma recordarle el incidente de ayer, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. – Era enserio cuando te dije que quería que fueras mía- dije algo incomodo y avergonzado, debía admitir.

- No recuerdo que eso lo hayas mencionado- dijo divertida al ver mi dificultad. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las mujeres lo hacían todo tan difícil?

- No quiero que veas a nadie más- dije más directamente. Ella me miro asombrada, y frunció los labios levemente. – Quiero que seamos pareja-

- ¿Así como novio y novia?- pregunto con diversión viendo mi incomodidad. Fruncí el ceño, ¿desde cuándo me ponía nervioso por algo así?

- Si algo así- dije un poco sonrojado… ¡esperen! ¿yo sonrojado? ¡Mierda! Esto es difícil. Ella miro mi sonrojo y estallo en una carcajada. ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

- Lo siento, lo siento- dijo tratando de acallar su risa. – es que te ves tan tierno sonrojado, jamás te había visto así- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa dulce, que me dejo deslumbrado por unos segundos.

- Qué bueno que te diviertes conmigo- dije sarcásticamente. Pero no había respondido a mi pregunta. – Entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

- ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a toda falda con patas?- pregunto mirándome seria. Yo reí a sus palabras. Esta mujer era increíble.

- ¿Estás tú dispuesta a renunciar a todos los cabrones que te rodean?- pregunte esta vez bastante serio, esto no me causaba gracia. No quería volver a ver otro tipo cerca de ella, es mas, no quería ver a ningún tipo siquiera mirarla. Ella es mía. Teníamos una batalla de miradas. Ambos pensábamos en las palabras salidas de nuestros labios. No sería para siempre por lo que no me importaría renunciar temporalmente a las mujeres, además por ahora Isabella sabia satisfacerme.

- Si-

- Si- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sonreí socarrón, ahora ella me pertenecía más oficialmente. Ella también sonrió.

- Deberíamos sellar esto, ya sabes, como un pacto o promesa- dije acercándome a ella, sus labios me llamaban a besarlos, a proclamarlos míos. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco para besarme también. Fundiéndonos en un delicioso beso.

Después de comer nos fuimos un rato a caminar por un parque que estaba cerca del local. Lo extraño había sido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando nuestras manos se habían entrelazado, mas sin embargo se sentía bien. Las miradas masculinas se dirigían a Isabella, lo que me hacia gruñir molesto. Pero una voz en mi cabeza me recordaba que era yo quien la traía de la mano. Sinceramente esto me parecía demasiado marica, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien, ahora me pertenecía, y ella lo sabía.

Estuvimos conversando un rato mas, Isabella era bastante lista, no era una descerebrada como muchas mujeres hermosas, ella tenía ambas cualidades, era bella e inteligente. Pensar en eso hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo.

Me comento que tenía que ir a casa de una compañera ya que hoy por mi causa había faltado a la Universidad. No quería separarme de ella, pero tampoco iba a ser un perro faldero detrás suyo.

La deje en casa de su amiga, Anne, la parlanchina cabeza hueca, quien me envió una mirada lasciva, que yo ignore. Me despedí de ella con un dulce beso, prometiéndole ir por ella mañana. Sinceramente lo hacía para que ningún pendejo se acercara a ella. Tenia que cuidar lo mío.

Ya en mi auto mi teléfono sonó, era el teléfono de trabajo.

- Masen- conteste.

- Te tenemos una nueva misión, esta noche- colgué dirigiéndome hacia la oficina, después de todo, seria bueno un poco de acción esta noche.

.

.

.

**_¿? Pov_**

_Tenía mis ojos cerrados, tratando por un momento olvidar donde me encontraba. Odiaba este maldito lugar, lo que representaba, lo que era, y lo que hacía. Lo odiaba a muerte. Pero nada podía hacer ahora, era parte de mi, parte de lo que yo era, y en lo que me había convertido. _

_Mire hacia enfrente, Gianna la recepcionista hablaba por teléfono, imagino que con el jefe, quien por cierto me había citado a verlo. Ese era otro tipo al que odiaba. Mi vida era un revoltijo de confusiones, y todas habían comenzado desde mi niñez. Odiaba el presente, solo había algo o mas bien alguien quien podía quitarme toda esa amargura. Y aun así no era suficiente. _

_- Ya puedes pasar- dijo Gianna sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sin decir una palabra me levante y camine hacia la puerta. Cerrándola a mi paso._

_- ¿Me mandaste a llamar?- pregunte sentándome frente al tipo que me miraba sin ninguna expresión. Cayo. _

_- Si, quería saber si ya encontraste al asesino Volturi- pregunto poniendo sus manos en el escritorio, mirándome aparentemente apacible._

_- No, no a dejado ni una sola pista- dije simplemente. Su rostro cambio la expresión tranquila y me miro furioso._

_- ¿Cómo que no has encontrado nada, te confié la misión a ti, porque me dijeron que estabas a la altura?- me grito poniéndose de pie. Cuantas ganas tenia de sacar mi arma y volarle los sesos al tipo, pero no podía, porque si ahora no podía vivir en paz, no quisiera ni siquiera pensar en lo que me harían por venganza._

_- La ventaja es que el tampoco sabe quien soy- dije aparentando tranquilidad. El se relajo. Respiro profundamente._

_- Tengo otra misión para ti- dijo cambiando de tema. Lo mire fijamente. – Es esta noche, se trata de Andrew Stevens, es un corrupto, y lo necesito muerto esta noche, los datos te los dará Gianna cuando te vayas- dijo mirándome serio. No respondí solo me puse de pie y me di la vuelta para salir de esta maldito infierno. – Una cosa mas- dijo haciéndome detener. – Si Volturi vuelva a hacer aparición, asegúrate de matarlo- dijo simplemente. Seguí caminando sin decir nada, en todos estos años había aprendido a no hacer preguntas._

_._

_._

_._

_Entre al edificio donde según mis datos se encontraba Stevens, no sabía porque Cayo lo querría muerto, me sentía como una porquería haciendo esto, a pesar que tal vez el tipo se lo mereciera, pero no podía hacer nada, no estaba en mis manos._

_Me vestí de una manera formal, así no llamaría la atención de nadie, aunque muchas miradas ya se levantaban a mi paso, pero eso era por otra cosa…_

_Me había puesto lentes de contacto, por si acaso algo salía mal. El pelo lo andaba diferente, así nadie podría reconocerme si me lo encontraba afuera en otra ocasión. _

_Me dirigí directamente hacia la oficina del Señor Stevens, podía sentir aquella emoción al saber lo que sucedería… asco. Esa era la única sensación que percibía en un momento como este. Me odiaba, pero no había de otra. No había escapatoria, ni para mi víctima, ni para mí. Al llegar al corredor, que estaba desolado, casi vacío, me quite la ropa para quedarme en ropa negra, y algo que cubriera mi rostro._

_Por suerte al llegar me fije que la secretaria no se encontraba en su lugar, por lo que revisando alrededor, me acerque cuidadosamente a la puerta. Mis planes se irían abajo si estaba con más gente. No escuche ningún ruido extraño, por lo que abrí cuidadosamente la puerta._

_Me sorprendí al ver a la secretaria hincada frente a su jefe, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaban haciendo, la noquearía dejándola inconsciente y mataría a mi objetivo para marcharme de aquí. _

_Me acerque sin que notaran mi presencia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una bala paso velozmente a mi lado, impactando en la cabeza de la chica. Me voltee automáticamente para ver ahí, a Volturi, nuevamente. Vestido de negro al igual que yo. Su mano seguía estirada, sosteniendo el arma._

_Stevens abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pego un grito de angustia, Volturi le disparo en una pierna, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. ¿acaso disfrutaba torturando a sus víctimas? Lo mire sin ningún respeto, yo prefería terminar rápido con mis misiones y largarme. Vi que se disponía a hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, por lo que apunte directamente a la cabeza de Stevens y dispare. Su cuerpo cayo inerte al piso._

_Vi a Volturi respirar profundo, sabía que le molestaba que hubiese arruinado su diversión, pero a mí no me resultaba atractiva la idea de presencia algo tan monstruoso._

_Ambos estábamos frente a frente, el se acerco a mí, dando el primer golpe, fue tan rápido que no pude esquivarlo, haciéndome caer, el venia nuevamente sobre mí, pero rápidamente lo patee en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire. _

_Me puse de pie rápidamente, al igual que él, trate de darle un puñetazo, pero tome mi brazo doblándolo. El era más fuerte que yo, pero yo también podía jugar sucio. Quería irme de aquí, pero debía acabar con él. _

_Con mi codo libre, le pegue en las costillas haciéndolo trastabillar, fui por el nuevamente, pero era demasiado rápido, logro golpearme antes, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Caí en el piso. El tipo pegaba duro. Venia nuevamente por mí, por lo que saque mi arma y lo apunte en el pecho jalando el gatillo en el acto._

_Se tambaleo para atrás, sabía que no podría sobrevivir a ese disparo, su cuerpo impacto contra la ventana, atravesándola, cayendo directamente al océano desde el piso diecisiete. Me acerque a ver su cuerpo cayendo al océano. Si sobrevivía al disparo posiblemente no sobreviviría a la caída._

_Escuche pasos por lo que me salí por la ventana, agarrando las esquinas, bajando cuidadosamente piso por piso._

_Tome mi mochila cambiándome de ropa, y quemando la ensangrentada. Camine aparentando tranquilidad, pero por dentro sintiendo aquella repulsión que sentía cada vez que hacia esto. Era necesario, pero no por eso era lo mejor._

_Mi celular vibro en un mensaje, lo mire, sonreí por instinto. Solo esa persona podía hacerme olvidar lo que era. Solo así podría ser feliz y olvidar que ya no poseía mi alma…_

**_Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado... que opinan_**

**_Estoy super feliz con todas ustedes... super super feliz... me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capi anterior.._**

**_30 review... OMG 30 osea gracias, me alegraron la vida..._**

**_espero que estos tambien les guste.._**

**_dejen sus reviews plisssssssssssssss plisssssssssss_**

**_Las dejo... besotes lindas_**

**_Teishi_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

_En noticia de ultima hora, ayer a horas de la noche, se han encontrado los cadáveres del empresario reconocido Andrew Stevens y su secretaria personal Sofía Robles, según la policía, los cadáveres fueron encontrados en la empresa Stevens CO. Ambos con un tiro en la cabeza. Según fuentes anónimas ambos mantenían una relación amorosa, hay suposiciones de venganza por parte de su esposa, quien en este caso es la mayor sospechosa. No se encontró evidencia alguna del homicida, no hubieron huellas ni ADN, la policía cree que esta relacionado con la serie de asesinatos que han venido rondando en la ciudad. Pero sorpresivamente un cadáver mas fue encontrado tirado en la orilla de la playa al lado del edificio Stevens, este también tenia un disparo, pero esta vez en su pecho, fuentes informan que su ropa era totalmente negra y su rostro estaba cubierto. No encontraron ninguna identificación del ultimado. Fue llevado a la morgue en donde se le practicaría una autopsia y trataría de investigar su identidad, pero sorpresivamente a horas de la madrugada el cadáver desapareció de la morgue dejando espantados a los especialistas. Se sospecha que el ultimo tuvo que ver con la muerte del empresario y su secretaria… La desaparición del cadáver aun sigue siendo un misterio que tiene aterrorizados a los ciudadanos… ¿Quién será el autor de tan atroz hecho? ¿Podremos descubrir al asesino enserie? No pierdan la sintonía, mas adelante entrevistaremos a los testigos… y en espectáculos Paris Hilton…_

Apague el televisor tirando el control remoto a la pared. Félix era un pendejo de mierda, que había jodido la operación. "Lastimosamente" su oponente logro matarlo, porque sino, igual los Volturi se hubieran desecho de el.

No es que dudara de mis habilidades pero me ponía a pensar en que tal vez su suerte me hubiese tocado a mi, de no ser por su idiotez.

_Flash Back _

_- Te tenemos una nueva misión, esta noche- colgué dirigiéndome hacia la oficina, después de todo, seria bueno un poco de acción esta noche._

_Llegue en tiempo record a la oficina, la recepcionista de Aro me dijo que pasara, que el me estaba esperando, por lo que lo hice inmediatamente._

_En la oficina se encontraban Aro en su escritorio, Alec usando su laptop concentrado, Félix de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, y Demetri algo ausente. Me senté en la silla que había libre._

_- ¿Me mandaste a llamar?- pregunte._

_- Andrew Stevens, necesito que elimines a ese bastardo hoy mismo- dijo sin rodeos. Sonreí. _

_- Por supuesto- dije recostándome en la silla. _

_- Mira los datos te los dará…- Félix lo interrumpió cabreado._

_- ¿Por qué mierdas siempre tiene que tener las mejores misiones?- grito desquiciado. Arquee las cejas divertido. – Yo puedo cumplirla fácilmente en menos tiempo-_

_- Cálmate, Edward tiene mas experiencia y…-_

_- NO, yo puedo hacerlo mejor Aro, dame la oportunidad, te demostrare que puedo hacerlo mejor- vaya que este idiota era una nena. _

_Aro y Félix discutían sobre la misión, sinceramente no me importaba mucho, así que cerré mis ojos y espere hasta que Aro tomara la decisión. Mi celular vibro en un mensaje, lo saque rápidamente abriendo el contenido. Una sonrisa automática se asomo en mis labios…_

_No estoy retrasada, no hubieron deberes, si puedes, ven por mi galán_

_Bella._

_Esta bien, por esta vez dejare que lo hagas, pero si lo arruinas, no habrán segundas oportunidades ¿comprendes?- dijo Aro hastiado del pendejo de Félix, quien sonrió complacido._

_Claramente, estate atento a las noticias, veras que el asesinato saldrá mañana por la mañana- dijo satisfecho mirándome altivamente y saliendo por la puerta._

_- No te molesta ¿no Edward?- pregunto suspirando Aro. Sonreí, prefería mil veces estar con Isabella._

_- Para nada, habrán mas misiones- dije encogiéndome de hombros. El asintió. – Si ya no me necesitas me retiro- dije poniéndome de pie, el solo asintió nuevamente y reviso papeles que tenia en su escritorio. _

_Al salir de la oficina teclee un rápido mensaje de texto._

_Voy para allá_

_Edward._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¿Edward?- escuche a Isabella llamarme desde mi habitación, pues se había quedado a dormir, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Dormir abrazado a ella se sentía bien. _Ya pareces una nena hablando._ Gruñí e ignore la voz en mi cabeza.

- Aquí estoy- dije fuerte, ella se salió de mi habitación vistiendo una de mis camisetas, le quedaba enorme, su mano derecha tallaba sus adormilados ojos. Su cabello enredado, se veía como una diosa. Camino hasta mi y se acurruco en mi regazo, mis brazos la rodearon posesivos. Un bostezo salió de sus labios haciéndome reír.

- ¿cansada?- pregunte acariciando su espalda. Ella ronroneo como un gatito y se acurruco mas contra mi. La verdad no habíamos tenido sexo la noche anterior, simplemente llegamos, y caímos rendidos. Le había prestado una de mis camisetas ya que ella no había traído ropa para dormir. Me había sentido extraño, ya que yo jamás había dormido con una mujer y nada mas. Después de tener sexo me iba, pero jamás había dormido con una solo por hacerlo, y si era sincero conmigo mismo se había sentido jodidamente bien.

Ella asintió levemente y se abrazo a mi cuello, escondiendo ahí su rostro. jamás en mis mas locos, sádicos, crueles y despiadados sueños me veía así como ahora, con una mujer en mis brazos, sosteniéndola como si fuese a romperse, con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro y mas… me había puesto a analizar las cosas seriamente, podría ser que yo no estuviera enamorado. _No engañas a nadie._ Pero la ovejita me importaba, pero aun así, yo seguiría con mi plan. Era algo de orgullo. _Claro, piérdela, y veremos como reaccionas cuando sea demasiado tarde._ Fruncí el ceño, era mejor dejar de pensar en estas estupideces cuanto antes.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Isabella sacándome de mis pensamientos, sus ojos estaban preocupados. Sonreí y bese su frente. _¿y dices no estar enamorado no?_

- Si- dije sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a acurrucar contra mi. Me acomode en el sillón con ella aun en mis brazos, cerrando mis ojos un momento. Entonces sin saber porque se me vino una duda a la cabeza. - ¿Ya no trabajas en el bar?- ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y miro directo a los míos.

- Si, todavía trabajo ahí, mas bien ayer falte, a Newton no va a gustarle- dije haciendo una mueca con los labios.

- Quiero que renuncies- dije seriamente, ella me miro frunciendo el ceño. – No quiero volver a verte en ese lugar-

- Tu no puedes prohibirme nada- dijo molesta, soltándose de mis brazos, poniéndose de pie.

- Isabella- respire hondo, tenia que tranquilizarme, ya habíamos visto que pasaba cuando perdía los estribos, y no podía permitírmelo de nuevo. – No quiero que bailes para otros hombres, ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo te miran?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Sus rasgos se suavizaron visiblemente y medio sonrió.

- De la misma manera que tu lo haces- dijo sonriendo colocándose en medio de mis piernas. Mis manos se fueron a su cintura firmemente.

- Solo yo puedo verte de esa manera- dije jalándola hacia mi, dándonos la vuelta rápidamente, dejando que ella quedara bajo mi cuerpo. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello rozándolo levemente, haciéndola estremecer. – Solo yo puedo tocarte de _esta_ manera- dije deslizando mis manos por sus costados. Su cuerpo temblaba. – Solo yo puedo besarte de _esta_ manera- dije atacando sus labios fieramente, mi lengua se adentro sin permiso en su boca, sacándole un gemido, que logro prenderme.

Me separe de ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la camiseta levemente levantada enseñando un poco mas de sus deliciosos muslos.

- Idiota- dijo con una mueca en sus labios que amenazaba en convertirse en una sonrisa. – Pero no puedo renunciar- dijo mas seria haciéndome borrar mi sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- gruñí.

- Necesito el trabajo- dijo nada mas, recordé a su madre y hermano entendiendo lo que decía, pero no me importaba un carajo, no la quería volver a ver pavoneándose frente a la población masculina con tan poca ropa.

- Encontraras otro- dije mirándola fijamente.

- Tu no me mandas- dijo molesta. – ¿Cómo lo vas a entender si nunca has tenido que preocuparte por nada mas que tu mismo?- dijo con sus ojos brillantes. Sin mas se levanto del sillón y camino hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Suspire. _Ella tiene razón, jamás has tenido que preocuparte por nada. _

Me quede sentado por unos minutos en el sillón, sinceramente sus palabras me habían llegado, yo sabia que ella tenia razón, pero ¿era demasiado difícil entender que no quería otro hombre cerca de ella?

Me levante y me encamine hacia la habitación, al entrar la vi cepillando su cabello mojado. Me miro unos segundos para después ignorarme olímpicamente, pase mis manos por mis cabellos frustrado.

- Isabella- la llame. Ella me ignoro. – Bella- dije colocándome atrás de ella. Ella me miro esperando a que prosiguiera. – Creo que tienes razón, sigue sin gustarme la idea, pero no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras- dije con un suspiro. – Puedes seguir trabajando ahí- dije nada convencido, ella sonrió levemente e iba a hablar pero la interrumpí. – Con la condición de que estaré vigilándote- dije finalmente para ver como fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Y porque tendrías que estarme vigilando?- dijo molesta.

- Porque matare a cualquiera que se atreva a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ti- dije mirándola sin una pizca de humor. Ella me miro a los ojos y luego sonrió tirándose a mis brazos. Dándome un fugaz beso en los labios.

- Esta bien galán- dijo sobre mis labios. – Es mejor que nada- dijo haciéndome gruñir, por lo que ella soltó una risita.

.

.

.

La vi arreglarse con su uniforme nuevamente, haciendo fruncir el ceño. ¿No era muy tarde como para ir a la universidad? Ella me miro y sonrió.

- Las primeras clases no las tenia, pero las ultimas dos si, ayer falte y no me puedo permitir volver a hacerlo- dijo explicándome. Asentí.

- Pasare por ti cuando salgas- dije tomando mi chaqueta. Ella asintió mientras arreglaba su bolso.

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana, hoy no tenia nada que hacer, por lo que fui a la cafetería de siempre y me tome un café. La chica del mostrador hoy gracias al cielo no estaba, pero si el idiota que se comía a Mi Isabella con la mirada.

Al terminarme el café, decidí dar una vuelta, aun faltaba mucho para que Isabella saliera de clases. Deje el coche estacionado en el parqueo de la cafetería y camine a los alrededores.

De repente recordé el instituto S&S y que todavía los inútiles no habían descubierto nada de sobre el posible asesino. No lo buscaba por una venganza por la muerte de Félix, el me valía un carajo, pero todavía teníamos cuentas pendientes.

Camine en dirección a la casa hogar, tenia que ir con mi mejor cara con la vieja madre esa, para que me soltara la jodida información que necesitaba.

Llegue nuevamente entrando al lugar, habían mas personas que la otra vez, me imaginaba que era por la hora, esta vez había venido mas temprano. Los niños revoloteaban por el jardín, corriendo unos tras otros.

Busque con la mirada a la misma mujer que me recibió la ultima vez, así no tendría que volver a decir la estupidez que me había inventado.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos sin aun haberla encontrado. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta lo que decía era la dirección. Me detuve, tal vez ella se encontrara ahí, toque firmemente, al no obtener respuesta abrí la puerta sin miramientos quedándome paralizado con lo que encontraba.

La madre superiora montaba frenéticamente al _padre_. No podía creer lo que veía, y yo que siempre pensé que mi mundo era corrupto, dije irónicamente, carraspee fuertemente llamándoles la atención.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente arreglando sus ropas, con el rostro completamente pálido. Los mire con una ceja alzada, la verdad es que me valía una mierda lo que estos dos hicieran, pero supuestamente yo era el "bueno de la película" por lo que tenia que mostrarme serio, cuando realmente quería soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

- Se-señor Williams- dijo la madre frente a mi, alisándose el habito. Solo la mire fijamente.

- Bonito espectáculo el que se tenían- dije mirándolos severamente.

- N-no es lo que parece Señor Williams- dijo el padre tratando de sonar seguro. Vaya hipócritas, por lo menos yo admitía ser un bastardo, pero que estos dos supuestos "amantes de la religión" se tenían un buen polvo, cuando cualquiera pudo haber entrado. Sonreí sádicamente.

- ¿Y que era entonces?- pregunte mirándolos con una ceja alzada y de brazos cruzados.

- Por favor no diga nada Señor Williams, no deje de brindarnos su ayuda, los niños lo necesitan- dijo vendiéndome esa estúpida historia. Como si realmente le importaran los niños. Ella estaba mas ocupada echándose un buen polvo con el cura, que preocupándose por los huérfanos.

Rápidamente analice la situación, dándome cuenta que ahora todo podría marchar a mi favor. Sonreí sentándome en una de las sillas libres, claro, lo mas lejos de esos dos.

- Bien- dije mirándolos fijamente. Ellos me miraron ansiosos, tratando de encontrar en mi rostro la verdad. – Olvidare este… episodio- dije seriamente. Ambos respiraron audiblemente, aliviados de mi respuesta.

- Oh muchas gr… - la corte.

- Con una condición- dije malicioso. – Necesito la lista de los ex estudiantes de hace unos cuatro años en adelante- dije. Ellos me miraron confundidos. Lo entendía, era extraño que fuese esa mi condición, ya que en la situación podría sacarles lo que me placiera, pero eso era lo único que yo necesitaba ahora.

- Pero Señor Williams eso es imposible- dijo el padre. Sonreí burlonamente.

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo, ese es el precio de mi silencio- dije sonriendo descaradamente. – También quiero la lista de los ex alumnos que aun visitan la casa hogar-

- Per…- la corte

- Sin peros _madre_ – dije burlonamente. – Quiero esa lista a mas tardar mañana- dije. Ellos se miraron unos segundos, para luego suspirar resignadamente. - ¿Estamos claros?-

- Si- contestaron ambos.

- Excelente, será mejor que comiencen a buscarla- dije poniéndome de pie. – Sino cumplen-, dije apoyándome amenazadoramente sobre la mesa. – Los destruiré, ¿quedo claro?-

- S-si- sonreí por su vos temblorosa, me gustaba ese tipo de reacciones.

- Bien- mire la hora, aun faltaba tiempo para ir por Isabella, por lo que, me divertiría fastidiando a los aquí presentes. – _Madre, _porque no me lleva a mirar las instalaciones- ella palideció visiblemente, mirando al padre, que asintió apretando su mano. Hipócritas.

- Muy bien Señor Williams, sígame- dijo con vos resignada, a lo que sonreí.

- Que tenga un buen día _padre- _me despedí burlonamente.

.

.

.

Me enseño casi todas las instalaciones nuevamente, el lugar era una pocilga, los niños corrían de un lado a otro hartándome con su presencia. Siempre pensé que jamás tendría hijos. No soy un hombre de paciencia, no me gustan los mocosos. Pero entonces mi mente jugándome una de las suyas, me hizo ver a una pequeña bebé con rizos castaños, piel de porcelana, y ojos verdes. Era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esos extraños pensamientos de mi. No me había planteado tener una familia. Yo seria libre. No quería que nada me atara. _¿Y si Isabella te diera una familia? _Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo ese característico calor en mi pecho. No, ni aunque fuera ella_. ¿Seguro?_

Seguimos caminando, la madre en esta ocasión no me dirigía la palabra, cosa que se me hacia divertida, pues la primera vez no dejaba de parlotear, ahora iba completamente muda. Pero yo lo prefería así.

De pronto vi al mismo niño de la ultima vez, Bobby creo que se llamaba. Corrió velozmente saliendo por la puerta hacia el patio.

- Este niño no aprende- dijo en un susurro.

Caminamos hacia la misma dirección que el tomo, y al salir me quede de piedra con lo que vi. Frente a nosotros, se encontraba Jasper, el puto novio de mi hermana.

- Oh Jasper, que alegría verte- dijo la madre, con falso entusiasmo. El se giro lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.- Quiero presentarte al Señor Williams, es un benefactor- dijo señalándonos. Pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, ya que mi vista estaba clavada en la suya y viceversa.

Nos miramos fieramente. ¿Qué mierdas hacia Jasper aqui? Pero no fue exactamente eso lo que llamo mi atención por completo sino dos cosas.

La primera, Jasper protegía con su cuerpo a un pequeño niño tras suyo, que al asomar la cabeza, pude identificar como el pequeño Bobby, que veía entre Jasper y yo confundido.

Y en segundo, la marca que Jasper poseía en su mejilla. Una hecha de algún cuchillo, o daga, una muy parecida a la que yo le había hecho al otro asesino.

Sonreí con comprensión, estaba mas que seguro que mis conclusiones eran ciertas. Al parecer, a el le paso lo mismo porque me miro sorprendido, con una sonrisa sádica.

- Casualmente Señor Williams, Jasper es un ex alumno de nuestras instalaciones- dijo prosiguiendo. El se tenso.

- Bobby, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar un rato?, ya te alcanzo- dijo empujándolo en dirección opuesta.

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros Bobby he dicho que te vayas- dijo levantando la voz y mirando seriamente al niño, que salió corriendo rápidamente.

- Madre, la necesitan en sala cuna- grito una monja, llamando la atención de la madre superiora.

- Ya regreso- dijo aliviada de poder irse. Al igual que yo.

Jasper me miraba fijamente, con rabia en sus ojos, sus manos estaban hechas puño.

- Vaya, asi que tu eres Volturi- dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio. Sonreí.

- Así que tu eres el bastardo que me ha estado jodiendo mis planes- dije ahora serio. El sonrió con burla.

- Creí que estabas fuera del mapa, ¿Quién diría que nos tuviéramos tan cerca no?-

- Te matare- dije con expresión tranquila, pero con una amenaza latente.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo igual que yo.

- Oh, lo veras- dije como si habláramos de cualquier cosa. – Ahora, quiero que te alejes de Alice- dije fríamente. Jamás dejaría que este puto bastardo se acercara a ella y la dañara. Su sonrisa de burla se borro por completo.

- Jamás me alejare de ella, nada de esto tiene que ver con ella- dijo respirando agitadamente de la ira.

- No dejare que te le acerques- dije ahora cabreado. Lo mataría, cruel y dolorosamente si se volvía a acercar a ella. Bueno, no es que fuera a vivir mucho mas, ahora que sabia que era el.

- ¿Y qué le dirás?- pregunto con burla forzada. – No puedes desenmascararme a mi, sin desenmascararte también-

¡Mierda! Tenia razón, como podría alejarla de el, si no podía decirle la verdad. Estaba furioso, por lo que, sin medir mis acciones lo tome del cuello de la camisa, el ni siquiera se inmuto y me miraba tranquilamente.

- Mas te vale que te alejes de ella, porque hare de tu vida un infierno- dije soltándolo de golpe.

- Será interesante verte intentándolo- dijo con burla. – No me alejare de ella- dijo ahora completamente serio.

- Oh, lo harás- dije recuperando el control, ya que habíamos llamado la atención. – Me encargare de que lo hagas-

- Que comience el juego- dijo sonriendo, alejándose de mi. Dejándome totalmente furioso. Fuera de mi mismo. Tenia que calmarme, tenia que pensar con claridad. Ahora el enemigo estaba cerca de mi familia, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Pero en algo tenia razón el juego comenzaba, y no estaba dispuesto a perder.

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN... SE HAN DESCUBIERTO...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… CHICAS ESTOY SÚPER FELIZ CON TODAS USTEDES… 30 REVIEW NUEVAMENTE… ENSERIO… ME HACER SUPERHIPER FELIZ… NO QUEPO DE LA EMOCION…**

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA Y QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRME…**

**Mariana, Sonrisass, V, Favi, MariaNgel, Gene, Pollito, Sistercullen(que si tienes cuenta, pero igual me alegra que comentes), Robsten-Cullen..**

**Muxisimas gracias mis niñas lindas, espero que les guste y sigan comentando… dejen sus review plis, que saben que me hacen súper feliz… nos vemos en el siguiente capi… y no se olviden de pasarse por mi otro fic, Reflejos… las dejo mis niñas… besotes teishi…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Siempre tuve la verdad frente a mis narices y no me había dado cuenta. Ahora _él_ estaba cerca de mi familia, cerca de lo único que me importaba, además de Isabella, y no encontraba manera de destruirlo fácilmente. Porque, ¿Qué podría hacer? Jasper estaba liado sentimentalmente con mi hermana menor, lo peor del caso es que ella aseguraba amarlo, jamás me perdonaría si yo hiciese algo para separarlos, pero esa no era completamente la cuestión, ya que ni siquiera podía decir que Jasper era un asesino, sin delatarme también, porque, ¿Cómo podría yo saber lo que él era? Fácil, yo era su igual, yo era un monstruo como él.

Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, no dejaría que lastimase a mi familia. Yo mismo lo despedazaría con mis propias manos si siquiera lo intentara.

Lo primero que haría ahora era dirigirme a la central, teníamos que investigar a Jasper, debía avisar a los demás que ya sabia que el era el otro asesino. Mi único temor con delatarlo era exponer de ese modo a Alice, pero yo la protegería de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Estas bien Edward?- pregunto Isabella sacándome de mis cavilaciones, y es que después del encuentro que tuve con él, lo primero que hice fue pasar por ella a la universidad.

- Si- dije secamente, mi mente era un caos, las cosas se estaban complicando. Mi familia corría peligro, _al igual que Isabella._ Me tense, era verdad, ese imbécil podría lastimar a Isabella tratando de llegar a mi. Lo mataría si siquiera se acercaba a ella. – Te llevare a mi departamento, yo tengo cosas que arreglar aun- dije, y es que en mi departamento ella estaría mas segura.

- Yo preferiría quedarme esta noche en mi departamento- dijo mirándome mientras yo conducía.

- No- fue mi única respuesta, ella me miro molesta.

- ¿No?, oye, tu no decides por mi-

- Isabella- gruñí, ¿no podía entender que lo hacia para protegerla? – Te quedaras en mi departamento te guste o no, y si tratas de irte mientras no este, ire por ti y te traeré a rastras- dije mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Ella resoplo molesta.

- Bien- gruño.

Una vez llegue a mi edificio le entregue la llave, yo no me bajaría, tenia cosas que arreglar. Ella tomo las llaves molesta y se dio la vuelta para bajarse del auto, por lo que la jale bruscamente y pegue mis labios a los suyos en un beso hambriento. Al principio se resistió, pero cuando vio que no tenia otra opción comenzó a responder. Antes que perdiera el control me separe de ella suavemente. Ella me dio un ultimo casto beso y salió del auto, entrando al edificio.

Suspire pesadamente, quería ir tras ella y arrancarle ese uniforme que la hacia ver tan deliciosa e irresistible, pero debía arreglar todo, debía protegerlas, no sabia que seria capaz de hacer ese cabrón, por lo que debía actuar rápido.

Conduje como loco por las calles, me sentía demasiado impotente, ni siquiera tenia un plan preciso para actuar. Pero todavía había algo que no me cuadraba. Jasper hasta el día de hoy se había enterado que yo era su rival, entonces, ¿Qué rayos hacia con Alice? El se había mostrado interesado desde un principio por ella.

Yo mismo había visto su forma de verla y tratarla, pero el era como yo, por lo que, no creía que quisiera realmente a Alice ¿o si? Pero también debía recordar su reacción cuando le dije que se alejara de ella, parecía reticente a hacerlo. ¿Podria alguien como nosotros estar enamorado? _Tu lo estas. _No. _Eres un necio, al menos ese tal Jasper si esta seguro de lo que quiere. _No, estoy seguro que el solo quiere llegar a mi, a través de ella. _El no sabia quien eras tu._ Si ambos se amaban esto se me complicaría aun mas, jamás permitiría que Alice estuviera con alguien como el, que en cualquier momento podría hacerle daño.

Una vez que llegue, me baje del auto y prácticamente corrí a la oficina. Encontré a Alec y Demetri jugando cartas, por lo que al llegar yo se sobresaltaron y me miraron con odio.

- Se quien es el asesino- dije sin rodeos. Ellos me miraron sin comprender al principio pero luego me miraron con entendimiento.

- ¿Y quien es?- pregunto Demetri que se había puesto de pie.

- Solo conozco su nombre, Jasper, el creció en la casa hogar que les dije-

Para poder investigarlo necesitamos al menos un apellido- dijo Alec. Yo lo pensé, jamás había escuchado su apellido, no lo sabia, pero entonces recordé quien podría saberlo.

- Vuelvo en un segundo- dije saliendo de la oficina, encaminándome hacia el patio. No quería que ellos se enteraran de la relación que había entre mi hermana y ese pendejo. Ella podría salir perjudicada.

Una vez que estuve completamente solo, la llame.

- ¡Hermanito!- chillo feliz al contestar. Tenia que jugar bien mis cartas si quería que todo saliera bien.

- Hola Allie- dije como solía llamarla cuando era pequeña. - ¿Cómo estas peque?- si yo también podía ser dulce.

- Hace mucho no me dices así- dijo con emoción. – Estoy muy pero muy bien- chillo nuevamente, haciéndome reír, pero instantáneamente borre esa sonrisa, ya que imaginaba que, o mas bien quien la hacia tan "Feliz"

- Me alegra, sabes estaba pensando que hace días no te veo, deberíamos salir ¿no te parece?- pregunte sabiendo que aceptaría. Ahora mas que nunca debía estar cerca de ella.

- ¡Lo dices enserio!- grito tan alto que tuve que separar el celular de mi oído.

- Por supuesto Allie- dije. – Es mas deberíamos hacerlo hoy mismo, ¿Qué te parece?-

- Wiiiiii- chillo emocionada, ya la imaginaba dando saltitos feliz. – Le dire a Jazz- dijo haciéndome tensar, pero tal vez era lo mejor. – Pero tu tienes que llevar a Bella- dijo dejándome sorprendido. ¿Cómo rayos sabia Alice de la existencia de Isabella?

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que…

- Emmett- dijo solamente. Imbécil, Emmett era un imbécil. No me gustaba la idea de meter a Isabella con mi familia, ahora mismo no estaba seguro de que papel jugaba ella en mi vida y relacionarla con ellos seria enseriar las cosas, algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro. - ¿Entonces Ed que dices?- pregunto entusiasmada. Suspire, por ahora solo debía preocuparme por su seguridad.

- Seguro- dije tratando de sonar emocionado también.

- Genial, ya quiero conocer a Bella, Emmett dijo que era muy hermosa y simpática- parloteo.

- Si lo es- dije con una sonrisa. – Sabes Allie, creo que no me he comportado contigo como debo, quiero saber mas sobre ti, sobre Jasper, tal vez así nos empecemos a llevar bien- dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo dices enserio- pregunto en un susurro.

- Claro, siento que no se nada sobre el- dije. – Ni siquiera se como se apellida- dije tentando mi suerte.

- Tienes razón, se apellida Withlock por cierto, en la cena de hoy podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras, y veraz que es un amor- dijo soñadoramente, pero ya me había soltado la información que era lo que yo necesitaba.

- Claro- dije – Sabes Allie, ahora estoy ocupado, te llamo mas tarde para concertar el encuentro, ¿te parece?-

- Si, ya veraz todo será increíble, ay estoy tan feliz- dijo emocionada, y yo, me sentí mal por ella, saldría lastimada independientemente de lo que pase. Yo no podría ahorrarle el sufrimiento y eso me mataba.

- Me alegro Allie- mentí, - Te llamo después- dije cortando la llamada sin dejarla despedirse, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero eso no estaba en mis manos.

Regrese a la oficina y les di el nombre y apellido de mi "cuñado" ambos dijeron que me tendrían la información necesaria entre hoy y mañana, yo esperaba que fuera lo mas pronto posible, me sentía demasiado frustrado y para que mentir, atemorizado también… no sabia de que era capaz por lastimarme. No me importaba lo que hiciera en mi contra, pero con mi familia nadie se metía sin pagar las caras consecuencias que esto traería.

.

.

.

.

Me sentía emocionalmente cansado, que no daría por ir a la cama y dormir un buen rato con Isabella en mi cama. Pero no podía, hoy saldría con Alice y el perro. Ya habíamos acordado que nos veríamos en el restaurante en el que conoció a "jazz"

Al llegar a mi departamento lo primero que hice fue buscar a Isabella, no se había ido, ya que su mochila estaba en uno de los sillones. Lo mas seguro es que estuviera en la habitación, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a ella, topándome con una imagen demasiado sensual.

Isabella estaba acostada en mi cama, boca a bajo, con sus piernas levantadas, la falda se le había levantado quedando en su cintura, mostrando unos sexys bóxers rosados, su trasero se veía delicioso, mis manos picaban por tocarlo.

Ella no había notado mi presencia, ya que estaba de espaldas a mi, al parecer estaba haciendo sus deberes, ya que tenia un cuaderno y un libro sobre la cama, y para rematar, sus audífonos puestos.

Mis ojos viajaron por sus piernas, trasero y su espalda, la necesitaba ahora mismo. Necesitaba poseerla, descargar todo el estrés que venia acumulando de este día.

Me quite mi chaqueta y los zapatos y me desabroche el pantalón, necesitaba estar dentro suyo.

Me acerque despacio hacia ella y acaricie sus piernas, ella se sobresalto y pego un gritito de sorpresa. Se quito rápidamente los audífonos.

- Me asustaste- dijo con la respiración agitada. Yo no dije nada simplemente me fui acercando a ella lentamente. Ella miro mis labios, lamiéndose de paso los suyos, haciéndome gemir.

Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y levanto mi camiseta, quitándomela en el proceso. Sus manos se pasearon por mi pecho, haciéndome ronronear de satisfacción. Mis manos se fueron a su camisa blanca comenzando a desabotonarla. Tenía un sostén a juego con su bóxer rosa, se veía jodidamente sensual.

Mis manos acariciaban cada parte de su piel expuesta. Sus manos bajaron de un tirón mi pantalón, rápidamente me deshice de el.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la levante con agilidad para acostarla mejor en la cama y poder colocarme sobre ella.

Una vez sobre ella, me apodere con hambre de sus labios, que me recibieron gustosos, su lengua se sentía como la gloria, bailando sensualmente junto con la mía. Sus manos se paseaban por mi pecho, mis hombros hasta llegar a mi espalda y de regreso. Mientras que las mías, se paseaban por su cuello, hombros, sus pechos, su plano abdomen, y sus deliciosas piernas.

Mi ya enorme erección se sentía atrapada por la tela de mi bóxer, suplicándome a gritos que la liberara.

Mis manos se fueron hacia su espalda y rápidamente desabroche su sujetador. Liberando sus deliciosos senos. Sin perder tiempo, comencé a lamer el derecho, como un poseso, mientras que masajeaba con mi mano el izquierdo. Isabella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el departamento. Luego comencé a devorar su otro pezón para darles igual atención a ambos.

Las manos de Isabella se encontraban tomando mi cabello, acercándome mas a sus senos, ofreciéndomelos. Y yo gustosamente los aceptaba. Deje sus senos y pase mis manos nuevamente por su cuerpo, encontrando la tela de sus bragas. Por lo que rápidamente las saque de su cuerpo tirándolas a algún lugar de la habitación; ahora Isabella estaba completamente desnuda para mi.

Mis manos viajaron a su centro, haciéndome gemir al sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba, y todo por mi. Acaricie su pequeño botón, haciéndola gemir alto, mis dedos siguieron acariciando todo a su paso, metí uno dentro de ella y comencé a bombear rápidamente, ella no paraba de gemir y jadear de placer. Mi boca se encontraba nuevamente en sus pezones, lamiéndolos intercaladamente, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos con hambre.

Cuando sentí que sus paredes aprisionaban mis dedos, los saque rápidamente, causando que ella gruñera molesta, cosa que me hizo reír. Volví a besar sus labios ferozmente, sus manos viajaron al elástico de mis bóxers y lo bajo de un tirón, dejándome completamente desnudo.

No podía soportarlo mas, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, por lo que tome de la mesita un condón y lo puse rápidamente.

Me coloque entre sus muslos y entre en ella de una fuerte estocada. Ambos gemimos fuertemente. Isabella se sentía jodidamente apretada. Comencé a moverme primero lentamente, pero con firmeza, ambos gemíamos sin parar, Isabella había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que entrara mas en ella.

Mi boca busco la suya nuevamente en un beso casi desesperado, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban sin control.

Mis embestidas ahora se habían vuelto frenéticas, ahora nuestros gemidos se habían vuelto gritos descontrolados de placer.

Ya no me quedaba mucho, pronto terminaría, pero quería que ella lo hiciese conmigo, por lo que como pude, baje una de mis manos entre nuestra unión, y comencé a estimular su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer.

Seguí moviéndome arduamente, ambos estábamos a punto de terminar, mi boca estaba nuevamente sobre la suya, proclamándola como mía.

Sus paredes se contrajeron a mi alrededor, haciéndome mas difícil la tarea. Con un grito liberador Isabella se corrió haciéndome venir a mi también con un estruendoso gruñido.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, me acosté a su lado, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Esto era algo que yo no lograba entender, me gustaba tener a Isabella cerca de mi. No era igual que con las demás, jamás tenia suficiente de ella.

Ella se acurruco en mi pecho, pasando sus manos distraídamente por los vellos que en el se encontraban.

Ambos habíamos recuperado nuestras respiraciones.

- Hay planes para hoy- dije después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Si?-

- Vamos a salir a cenar con mi hermana y su novio- dije indiferentemente. Sentí a Isabella tensarse.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo- fruncí el ceño, no le estaba preguntando, lo haríamos quisiera o no.

- Déjalas para otra ocasión, hoy tenemos planes- dije serio. Ella se separo de mi molesta.

- Tu no me preguntaste si yo podía, y te estoy diciendo que tengo planes- dijo.

- Me importa un carajo que tengas planes, he dicho que no iras-

- Tu no me mandas- gruño.

- Isabella- dije ahora bastante cabreado, ¿no debería estar feliz porque conocerá a parte de mi familia? Se supone que a las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de cosas.

- No-

- Si, iras y fin de la discusión- dije mirándola retadoramente.

- Aggg, te odio- dijo parándose de la cama entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. _Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio. _Sin saber porque esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo.

_Te odio_

Ella solo lo había dicho por su molestia conmigo ¿cierto? No era verdad. Pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho al recordar. Me estaba volviendo una nenita sensible.

.

.

.

.

Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al restaurante, el auto iba en un silencio sepulcral ya que ni Isabella ni yo nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde que salimos del apartamento.

Iba molesta, podía notarlo en su semblante. Hasta enojada se veía hermosa. Parecía una diosa con el vestido que traía puesto, el cual dejaba a la vista la silueta de sus senos, y sus deliciosas piernas, tenia muy en claro que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

Una vez llegamos al restaurante me baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar, cosa que no me dejo ya que no quiso aceptar mi ayuda. Los guardias de la entrada le dieron un buen vistazo a mi mujer de arriba abajo haciéndome gruñir y lanzarles una mirada de advertencia que entendieron rápidamente y quitaron su mirada de mis pertenencias.

Pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura, el cual ella quiso quitar rápidamente, pero no la deje, afianzándola mas a mi. Ella bufo molesta y siguió caminando con mi brazo a su alrededor.

Antes de seguir nuestro camino, nos detuve firmemente, a lo que ella me miro alzando una ceja. Sin esperar a que pudiera decir nada, la jale contra mi y pegue mis labios a los suyos en un ardiente y posesivo beso.

Ella trato de resistirse pero mi fuerza era superior a la suya por lo que sus intentos eran inútiles. Ya cuando supo que no lograría nada, paso sus manos por mi pecho hasta enredarlos en mi cuello y devolverme el beso con el mismo ardor que yo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban al unísono, se sentía la puta gloria. Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos, pero no por completo ya que pegue nuestras frentes.

- Ya no estés molesta preciosa- dije sosteniéndola contra mi. Ella suspiro y se abrazo mas fuerte a mi cuerpo.

- Como odio que me hagas esto- dijo con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa surcando sus labios. Yo sonreí a mi vez. Me gustaba tener este poder sobre ella.

Nos dimos un ultimo y casto beso y la guie para que siguiéramos nuestro camino.

Cuando íbamos a la mitad pare en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mi.

A unas mesas delante nuestro se encontraba mi pequeña hermana Alice, con su rostro pegado al bastardo de Jasper, que al parecer trataba de tragarse a mi hermanita. Ambos parecían absortos en su burbuja.

Cuando por fin se despegaron ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada del otro. Alice lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Jasper la miraba con adoración, como un ciego mirando el sol por primera vez. Sus manos estaban tomadas, se miraban con tal devoción que me incomodo ver esa escena. Realmente estaba jodido.

Un carraspeo a mi lado me hizo reaccionar. Isabella me miraba confundida. Tal vez preguntándose que mierdas me pasaba. Tome su mano y la guie hasta la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban.

- Buenas noches- dije interrumpiendo su intercambio sin palabras. Alice salió de su ensoñación y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme levantándose de un salto de su silla.

- ¡Hermanito!- chillo lanzándose a mis brazos, que la rodearon inmediatamente. Aunque mis ojos se clavaron en los del maldito, que me miraba con odio.

- Hola Allie-

- Me alegra que hayas venido- dijo emocionada, luego se dio la vuelta y miro a bella con una sonrisa de felicidad. – Tu debes ser Bella, eres mas bonita de lo que imaginaba, soy Alice Cullen - dijo mirando intensamente a Isabella.

- Gracias Alice, es un gusto-

- Seremos las mejores amigas ya lo veras- canturreo. – Te presento al mejor novio del mundo, osea el mío, Jasper Withlock- dijo haciéndome tensar. Maldito idiota, esto me hacia mas complicadas las cosas que nunca.

- Por fin nos conocemos oficialmente- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Encantado Bella- dijo tomando su mano con galantería y dejando un beso en su dorso. Juro que vi todo rojo.

- ¿Ya se conocían?- pregunto Alice confundida, al igual que a mi. ¿de donde mierdas este pendejo conocía a mi mujer?

- Lo que pasa Allie, es que el día que fuimos al bar con tus hermanos, Bella se encontraba en el bar también, y un tipo quiso pasarse de listo con ella, así que le di una mano- dijo el recordándome ese episodio, sonreí con satisfacción al recordar el fin que tuvo el pendejo ese por quererse meter con lo que era mío.

- Si, gracias por eso- dijo Isabella con una sonrisa amable. No me gusto la mirada que le lanzo ese imbécil a Isabella. La miro calculadoramente. Como si estuviese planeando algo. Ellas que estaban algo distraídas no se habían dado cuenta de ello.

- Ed, no has saludado a Jazzy- dijo Alice con una mirada de suplica.

- ¿Qué tal?- dije saludándolo con la mano, cosa que el rápidamente acepto.

- Es un gusto que hayan venido- dijo el apretando mi mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria, al igual que yo. Nos miramos a los ojos retadoramente. Daría cualquier cosa por poder romperle la cara de niño bonito que tenia, pero tenia que contenerme.

- Muero de hambre, deberíamos ordenar- dijo Alice sin darse cuenta de nuestro intercambio silencioso.

Nos soltamos inmediatamente y el "caballerosamente" ayudo a Alice a sentarse nuevamente. Lo mire con odio. Ella lo miraba con tanto amor que no tenia idea de cómo solucionar las cosas sin que ella saliera herida.

También ayude a Isabella a sentarse y rápidamente ordenamos.

La cena paso en tensión por parte mía y de Jasper, ya que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas transmitiéndose todo el odio que sentíamos mutuamente, conexión que se rompió cuando Alice puso su pequeña mano en el brazo de Jasper llamando su atención por completo, su rostro cambio completamente. Suavizando sus facciones y mirándola dulcemente.

Mire con el ceño fruncido a la parejita, no quería a ese imbécil cerca de Alice, si fuera por mi ya lo hubiese asesinado.

La mirada de Alice llamo mi atención completamente. La forma en la que lo miraba, como si el fuera su todo, me dejo incomodo y a la vez con un sentimiento extraño dentro de mi.

Isabella jamás me había mirado de esa manera. Como si yo fuera todo para ella. Sentí envidia. Anhelaba que ella me mirara así. Anhelaba todo de ella.

Voltee a verla al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo, sus ojos quedaron prendados a los míos, sonrió de manera arrebatadora, y en su mirada había un brillo especial. Toda ella me robo el aliento. Le sonreí de vuelta. Acaricie su mano con suavidad sin despegar nuestras miradas. Era tan hermosa. Y completamente mía.

Comencé a agacharme un poco para poder besarla y una vez nuestros labios estuvieron juntos, sentí explosiones en mi cuerpo. La corriente eléctrica no se hizo esperar. No quise profundizar mucho el beso, ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Por lo que me separe de ella besándola solo una vez mas.

Cuando volteamos a ver nuevamente hacia el frente me tope con la radiante sonrisa de Alice que acababa de ver mi escena con Isabella. Pero fue otra cosa la que me dejo estático y con un nudo en el estomago.

Jasper nos miraba con un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Tenia una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, y una mirada de entendimiento. Miro a Isabella sonriendo burlonamente. ¡Mierda! Le había dado una entrada para destruirme. Le había servido en bandeja de plata el como lastimarme directamente. Su objetivo seria Isabella de ahora en adelante y todo, absolutamente todo era mi culpa. La protegería con mi vida si era preciso. Lo despedazaría con mis propias manos si se atrevía a tocarla. Pero no se apartaba de mi cabeza lo que pasaba.

_Era mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, todo, absolutamente todo era mi culpa._

La cena siguió transcurriendo de manera tensa, por lo menos por parte mía, ya que al parecer Alice e Isabella se la estaban pasando de lo lindo, y a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones Isabella parecía incomoda por tanta atención por parte de Alice, ambas lo estaban disfrutando.

Jasper parecía meditar, estaba en silencio, como si analizara la situación, mentiría si dijera que no me preocupaba, era tan cínico como yo, me atrevía a decir que era un profesional y que raramente algo podía salirle mal.

Su mirada estaba en Isabella, lo que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel, tenía mi arma entre mi ropa, y no dudaría en usarla si se atrevía a hacer un movimiento en falso.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?- pregunto "inocentemente" el maldito, que fingió desinterés llevando su copa de vino a sus labios. Lo mire con ganas de matarlo, que mierdas le importaba la edad de MI mujer.

- Tengo diecinueve- dijo tímidamente Isabella, con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer se avergonzaba de ser tan joven.

- ¿Y trabajas en el bar?- siguió

- Si aunque no es diariamente- dijo un poco incomoda.

- Vaya, entonces tal vez te vea por allí un día de estos, muchas de nuestras reuniones de negocios las realizamos en ese bar- dijo mirándome a mi en el proceso. Isabella iba a contestar pero me adelante.

- En realidad no creo que eso sea posible, Isabella y yo hablamos sobre dejar ese trabajo ¿no linda?- dije pasando un brazo protectoramente por sus hombros. Ella me miro frunciendo el ceño, pero algo en mi mirada la hizo relajarse.

- Si, aunque todavía no es seguro- contesto sonriendo, sacándome un silencioso gruñido.

- Bueno, sería una pena entonces- dijo Jasper "desinteresadamente" unos segundos después se puso de pie tranquilamente. – Vuelvo enseguida- dijo dirigiéndose a Alice primero. Ella hizo un puchero muy a su estilo, haciendo que el sonriera y se agachara a su lado, tomando su rostro y plantando un casto beso en sus labios, lo que me hizo querer molerlo a golpes. – No tardare cariño- Alice sonrió y asintió levemente. Jasper se perdió entre las mesas.

- ¿No es un sueño?- dijo Alice suspirando soñadoramente, viendo el camino que él había tomado. Era mi oportunidad, tenía que "hablar" con ese imbécil.

- Si me disculpan- me puse de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Isabella mirándome curiosa.

- A tomar un poco de aire vuelvo pronto- dije dejando inconscientemente un beso en su frente, ella frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió y asintió.

Camine por la misma dirección que Jasper había cruzado, ese imbécil me iba a escuchar, lo torturaría hasta la muerte por quererse meter con la gente que me importa.

El balcón estaba prácticamente solo, y completamente oscuro, era difícil diferenciar las personas que ahí se encontraban, claro que con mi habilidad ya adquirida me fue fácil captar el sonido de pasos.

Seguí caminando a lo largo del balcón hasta llegar a lo mas recóndito del lugar, sabia que el estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta, mi mano viajo hasta mi chaqueta sacando velozmente mi arma y apunte hacia el frente, a la vez que una sombra negra hacia exactamente lo mismo.

- Te estaba esperando- dijo burlonamente, con su rostro completamente serio.

Y ahí estábamos frente a frente, con armas en nuestras manos, dispuestos a matar sin importar nada…

_Continuara…_

**_LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO... SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO SINCERAMENTE SE ME HA HECHO SUPER IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR..._**

**_COMO ALGUNAS SABEN NO HE TENIDO INTERNET EN MI CASA Y DE REMATE AHORA TENGO UN TRABAJO QUE ME ABSORBE POR COMPLETO Y TERMINO SUPER CANSADA JAJAJA,_**

**_NO PUDE CONTESTAR A SUS REVIEW, SIENTO ESO, PERO SI LOS LEI TODOS, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ME ENCANTA. Y BIENVENIDAS A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS... _**

**_NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR REFLEJOS TODAVIA, PERO INTENTARE HACERLO, NO LO ABANDONARE, _**

**_AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES... NOS VEMOS LINDAS, LAS ADORO_**

**_ATTE. SU AMIGA TEISHI QUE LAS ADORA... MUAAAAA_**


End file.
